Little Bird
by painterly
Summary: Sequel to "Two Birds": "I've found a little bird I'm gonna take her home put her in a cage and disconnect the phone." He finally captured his little Luna Bird. Now the trick was keeping her. For Draco, that was harder than it sounded... rating may change
1. Happy Birthday

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello all new readers and of course to people who read the prequel to this (Two Birds). Yes, I would like to say that this is a sequel and so you I recommend going and reading that fist… this story will make a lot more sense. But I will try as hard as possible to make it able to stand on its own. But no promises, I'm only human and any thing that seems like a plot hole will most likely be just a reference to something in the prequel. So yep! **

**With that aside…. I am going to try a new approach… It may work. Or not. We'll see. I hope you guys like this! Also, I guess it's slightly AU since the cannon is kinda gone…. For now. Just you wait my darlings, we're gonna get kinda dark here…. Hahahaaahaha. Ha… **

**Lastly: Disclaimer – Harry Potter is owned by the wonderful J.! Not I, said the mouse…. **

**~*~**

_**I got a little bird**_

_**I'm going to take her home**_

_**Put her in a cage**_

_**And disconnect the phone**_

_**~*~**_

**At the Malfoy Manor, June 5****th**

She was lying there like an angel. Her blonde hair glistened in the moonlight that spilled in through the open window and appeared almost transparent against her pale skin.

'_What a pair we make,'_ he mused to himself as he thought about his own blond hair and pale complexion.

Draco made his way over to her and leaned down to caress her face. She was soft and warm. Her eyelids, like butterflies, fluttered open. She looked at him with her crystal eyes and said serenely, "Hullo Draco."

"Good evening Luna."

"What time is it?" She sat up and mussed her hair a bit. It was too long and became easily tangled especially after waking.

Draco sat down on the side of the bed, the mattress surrendering beneath his weight. Luna leaned into him. "Around midnight. You fell asleep, sorry I took so long in the shower." Draco held his wand to his head and muttered a hair-drying spell.

"Oh that's perfectly alright dear," Luna said. "I just thought I saw a heliopath fly across the moon and began to wander… I suppose I just nodded off. Your bed is comfortable."

Draco smiled wryly. "Oh is it now?" He leaned down and took her mouth in a kiss. She smiled into him. He pulled away and nestled his face in her neck.

"Happy birthday again," Luna smiled. *

"Thank you. Best birthday yet," Draco murmured into her neck as he kissed it.

"You're welcome." Luna yawned. "I have to go Draco, I need to get to bed."

"Stay here," Draco wrapped possessive arms around her lithe body and blew softly on her skin.

"You know I can't do that."

"But I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow morning."

"I can still visit you the same way I'm visiting you here."

"But we'll be even farther apart…"

He didn't want her to go. For the past few times they had met Draco had held her just a bit tighter than usual, kissed her just a bit fiercer, and kept his eyes on her no matter what. Despite Luna's assurances that nothing would change Draco could feel the physical distance between them. He was always so demanding but Luna couldn't help but question about who was keeping whom from madness.

The two exchanged a few more kisses and then Draco reluctantly escorted Luna to his fireplace in the study quietly. He never knew what his mother was up to anymore. Probably sobbing and feeling sorry for herself in her bedchambers. Still they stayed as quiet as possible. He held her hand in a vice-like grip, she tip toped on the balls of her feet delicately.

He ran his hand along her face one last time and then she stepped into the marble fireplace and disappeared into green flame. Draco let out a tired trail of breath and then went off to bed.

**~*~ **

**The Lovegood House**

Luna winced as she landed on her bottom in her fireplace. She climbed out and rearranged her long hair and her dress. It was in the depths of the night and the sky was still a deep velvety blue that let no light in but the moon's through its dark mask.

Luna had always been happy to be named after something so pure and bright. She especially loved the Greek story behind it-

_Selene covered up a bit of the moon every night until it was engulfed in black and the night sky was endless ink. But the night after she would bring back the light and let loose a tiny sliver to show the mortal people to never give up hope. Even in the darkest of hours, hope came back… _

Luna smiled and made her way up the spiral staircase to the third floor where her room was. She could hear her father's distinct snores coming through the walls and she felt a little guilty. Luna had never snuck something like this behind her father's back. But she and Draco had a pact: they were not to tell anyone until both of them were ready to tell _everyone_.

They both knew how word got out. They both knew what secrets did to people. They drove them mad.

**~*~**

"You have fun Luna," Xenophilius Lovegood smiled down at his daughter warmly. "I'll send you some candy from China." He was going off on another adventure, this time looking for Bruising Amaracks in China. There was a rumored outbreak of them in Beijing ("Which is odd because they normally don't like places that are so crowded!" – Mr. Lovegood).

"I will daddy, love you!" Luna hugged her father good-bye and walked off down the dusty road with her trunk behind her enchanted to follow her wherever she went. The Burrow wasn't too far away. A few miles. Luna could handle it. Besides she liked the open air and she was tired of floo powder.

As soon as Luna had come home from school Draco had owled her telling her his "great idea". She was to floo to his house whenever she felt like it. Or whenever he wanted her to. It was simple and easy.

But it got tedious. Luna wished that the fact that she and Draco were together was no issue. She wished that she knew that everyone would just laugh a little and say, "Well of course!" But that was not how it would happen if she ever happened to tell anyone.

Luna sighed as she imagined Ginny's head shooting up and her red hair flying all about her. Ginny would want to know _every _detail. _Every detail. _And Luna wasn't exactly prepared to spill just yet. She wasn't ready to tell Ginny how Draco had watched her for about a year and how he had given her that moon amulet that Ginny thought was beautiful and how he had kissed her for the first time by the lake that day…

Luna's hand reached up and fingered the piece around her neck: a radish. Harry had given it to her for Christmas last year to match her earrings. It really was sweet of him. Luna was actually a little happy that someone had stolen her amulet because she didn't have to feel to bad about not wearing Draco's necklace. Besides, she had his ring (which she wore always, of course).

Tired of thinking of the consequences of her secret relationship Luna began to hum a little to herself and enjoyed the late afternoon sun. She should arrive at the burrow just in time for dinner.

**~*~**

"Luna dear, how are you?" Molly Weasley rushed up to the girl from the Burrow and quickly engulfed her in a motherly hug. Luna didn't mind, having a mother was nice.

"I'm well, thanks Mrs. Weasley," Luna said. "Thank you for letting me stay here for a while."

"Oh no problem at all dearie!" Molly let her go and smiled a big grin. "And please, I'm having everyone call me Molly now. Well you go on in, Ginny's in her room." Luna thanked her once again and went inside.

She always loved the Burrow. It was cozy with so many people in it but it somehow felt endless to her. Much neater than her house, which was like a cylinder, the Burrow was all odds and ends and Luna loved it.

She found Ginny lying on her stomach on her bed looking through a muggle magazine.

"Look at these mad muggle girls, they look starved! Hermione's magazine's are so odd- Oh hi Luna!" She set the magazine down and beamed up at Luna. She got off her bed and went to hug her friend.

"You made it!"

"Happy summer Ginny," Luna said back. She looked around, "I like your room."

"Thanks."

"Luna!"

The girls focused their attentions to the open door where Harry stood, all mussed hair, and a crooked smile, with his hands in his pockets. He had gotten taller, Luna noticed. He was taller than Draco.

Luna's old boyfriend now towered over her and Ginny yet despite his governing appearance he seemed to be the most nervous in the room. Luna always rather liked that about him.

"I, er, didn't know you were coming today-"

"Rubbish, he's been waiting outside my room for you since last night," Ginny stuck her tongue out and scoffed playfully.

Harry blushed.

"Good to see you again Harry," Luna smiled. "I heard you broke up with Cho, I'm sorry."

"Oh, yeah well it wasn't quiet right anyway Luna I'll see you around!" This was said in one burst and after he was off.

Luna looked at Ginny who made her way back to her bed and flopped down. She raised her eyebrows at the blond.

"He is _so_ conflicted."

Luna couldn't help but laugh a little.

**~*~ **

*** I seriously looked his birthday up! It's June 5 and that's why his wand is a Hawthorn wood! Wow I am a geek! Whoohoo! Here is the page I looked up on celctic wood. It's actually fun to think about (because I also love astrology and such) and I am an Elder tree myself – December 9. ********.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well that's chapter one! Next chapter, Theodore is brought into the picture. Gee, I wonder what will happen! :P Love you all!**

**Yours always,**

**Snow**


	2. Salt & Pepper

**EDIT!: Hey there! Sorry for deleting it and then uploading it again! I am writing the third chapter and realized that I meant to write Diagon Alley instead of Hogsmeade! Silly me! Anyways, it's all fixed now! **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well it looks like some people like this story! Yay! Thanks so much to you guys (LupinLuver888 and sopharash) who reviewed, you are both such dolls! **

**With that aside, if you checked my profile for updates and stuff you probably saw that I am traveling and won't be able to update like I usually do (once a day!). ******** I know, I'm sad too. But I will try as much as I can! And for the next week or so, my two friends Adam and Trey are coming up to stay with me and my family so I will actually have a social life. I'll be hanging with them and stuff…. And they don't know about fanfiction at all (pause for laughter) and I don't feel like explaining to them. So whatever, just so you guys all know now! That's my alibi. **

**As for the title of this chapter? Well usually I like to have it be something that a character says but this sounded so cute and - Ooooh symbolism! Yum!  
**

**And lastly – I just saw Harry Potter 6 and I don't care what everyone else is saying, I still think Tom Felton is excruciatingly handsome and the new Tom Riddle fits the part **_**very**_** well. I've always liked that character. And I think my favorite scene was where the necklace curses Katie Bell. Beautifully creepy I must say! Anyone else see it? I want to see it again! **

~*~

Somewhere in her smile she knows

That I don't need no other lover

Something in her style that shows me

I don't want to leave her now

You know I believe in how

~*~

**The Malfoy House by the Sea, The middle of June **

Draco could smell the ocean salt wafting in from the beach just outside his window. When he was a kid the sound of the waves made him seasick. Now they sang to him at night when he couldn't sleep, kept him up.

On a night like this with the full moon Draco thought of Luna and how messed up their relationship was. And then he thought of his father and how messed up he was. Then he thought of his father finding out about Luna and had to shake his head to erase the mental image. He didn't ever want them to meet. Ever. Thankfully, he was in prison. Sure, Draco's mother was a shambles and she kept herself in her chambers all day in her silk robes crying…

"Draco?"

Draco rolled over and sat up in bed. His mother was standing in his doorway clad a long emerald silk nightgown.

"Yes, mother?"

"I just thought I should tell you that Theodore Nott will be spending his summer with us."

Draco sat all the way up. He was alert now. His eyes were sharp staring directly at his mother.

"Pardon?"

"You so much like your father when you do that…" Narcissa murmured.

"Mother, what did you just say? Theodore _Nott?_ And _don't_ say I look like him-" He wasn't his father. And no way in seven hells was he going to spend his summer with _him._ Sure, Theodore wasn't a complete dolt and he was rather witty and smart but he _knew_ it. That's what drove Draco up the wall. Even Luna knew they were equals.

"Yes," Narcissa touched her hair. It was up in an elegant bun but was falling out.

"Theodore's father was also… sent to… to you know, Draco darling," She couldn't say it. Draco wasn't sure if she was in denial or if she would fall apart if she said Azkaban.

"And I thought we should take him in. He's staying with some distant relatives but-"

"Mother, no," Draco stood up. "I'm not close to him at all and I'm sure he'd rather stay with his relatives than-"

"Oh but he already accepted our-"

"_Your-"_

"-Our invitation."

Merlin's beard.

~*~

**The Burrow **

Luna smiled as she read the letter Draco just sent to her. Theodore Nott was staying with him now. So he _did _have an elite. He said that because of Theodore they'd have to be even more careful.

_But Draco,_ she had written back. _Theodore already knows about us._

She didn't see the problem. In fact, it was nice, knowing someone who didn't care. She hadn't told Ginny. Draco, on the other hand, seemed to resent this with a passion. Luna had actually been surprised when she mentioned him once. Draco had bit her lip and told her that Nott was no friend of his. Then he promptly told her to shut up and kissed her until she forgot.

Luna touched her lip and then folded the letter back up. She tucked it inside an old jewelry box that used to be her mothers along with all his other letters.

As soon as she stuffed it into her trunk there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Luna went to open it and saw the twins. They had always reminded Luna of two grinning cats who knew more than she did.

Fred and George smiled down at her. Fred's mouth was slightly pulled to the side while George seemed to be a little more laid back. Luna noticed little things like that. But still, they looked utterly the same if she didn't squint.

"Thought we'd be polite and knock," George said.

"Mum says dinner's ready Loony," Fred grinned. "I mean, _Luna,"_

"Fred, don't be rude," George nudged his twin. "Anyway, come down when you're done checking your hair for scalp eating terrytopps."

"George, don't be mean," Fred shoved his twin back. "Terrytopps eat your earwax not your scalp."

Luna blinked at them. Terrytops ate feet fungus, the twins must know that. She was about to say something when George chuckled.

"Whatever," he said.

"Anyway, see you _Lovegood_," the twins gave one last identical smirk and aparated away making Luna flinch a bit. She never liked the idea of aparation.

Downstairs she could hear Mrs. Weasley shouting at Fred and George about them not aparating everywhere.

Ever since she met them Luna kept being constantly amazed and embarrassed and confused by Fred and George. She wondered if what they said was ever serious or just for kicks, she could never tell. And Luna always found the order of their names funny – Fred and George. Because it was right. Fred was the go getter and George was the behind-the-scenes thinker. Yet they were so alike. But she guessed it was natural to say Fred and George.

Luna giggled a little to herself as she walked down the stairs and into the crowded Weasley kitchen. Most were already there and Molly was just setting down a bowl of mashed potatoes.

"Luna, there you are!" Ginny called out. "I thought you'd been eaten by a crumple horned snorkack!" She giggled. Ron groaned and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly," Ron muttered to Harry and Hermione. "If she starts too, I think I might just have to lock her in a closet."

Harry laughed. "She'd get out and then go and hex you into oblivion."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm sorry but Harry's right Ron."

"Hermione!"

The three realized that the whole table was listening and looking at them. There was an uncomfortable silence. First the twins, then the whole table shook with laughter. Even Luna and Ginny.

"Look out Ron!" Fred and George said in unison then made the salt and pepper shakers jiggle over to Ron's plate and start throwing up salt and pepper onto his food.

More laughter erupted and Ron begrudgingly tried to move the spices away. Molly eventually gave him a new plate.

Through all of this Harry became more and more aware that Luna was sitting next to him. He kept glancing over at her, watching her twiddle with a piece of her blond hair, laugh a tinkling bird-like laugh, pat her delicate lips with her napkin…

He couldn't believe he chose Cho over her. He could believe he still loved her.

After dinner most everyone went his or her own ways. Luna disappeared. Harry decided to take a walk. He idled in the garden and watched the last of the sun slip behind the treetops.

"You still love her don't you?"

Harry turned around. Ginny was sitting on the ground, all bare feet and nymph-like. She was playing with a white tulip.

She looked up at him.

"You barely said anything during dinner you just… watched her. Did you even eat?"

Harry blushed and hoped she couldn't tell in the red light.

"I just miss her, is all-"

"Oh you miss her Harry?" Ginny stood up. He never noticed how tall she was before, or how long her hair was…

"Now that Cho's gone and you have no one to be with?"

Harry couldn't say anything.

"Luna is my friend. I don't want you to hurt her again. I won't let you." She looked at him for a while until the sun was fully asleep and the sky turned purple. When it grew dark Harry shoved his hands in his pockets,

"I'm sorry," and he went inside.

Ginny took a few breaths and covered her mouth with her hand. She couldn't believe she did that.

She couldn't believe she left Dean for Harry. She couldn't believe she still loved him.

~*~

**The Malfoy House by the Sea **

Draco couldn't believe Theodore came first thing in the morning. And by first thing in the morning, he meant just as the sun came up which was around 5:42 AM. Now Draco had just gotten to sleep so this was a terribly rude awakening. At least Theodore was polite enough to knock.

He was greeted by a house elf and Narcissa who hugged him, told him that whatever he needed she could get and the house was him home for the summer. She then sent him up to say hi to Dear Draco because of _course_ Dear Draco would want to see him.

Now he (Dear Draco) was cranky, in a bad mood, and couldn't get back to sleep. Theodore had gone to bed in the guest room across the hall after he took obvious pleasure in waking Draco up.

Draco took a shower and yawned as he combed his hair in his bathroom mirror. It was boring here. Dull. But now, Nott was _living _with him for the entire_ summer_ and then who knows – would his nitwit of a mother invite him for holidays and then – the summer after that?! Oh this would not do at all this would not do…

He had already owled Luna about Theodore staying and she had written back that she didn't mind and it would be easier because Theodore already knew about them.

Already knew about them his ass. There was no bright side here. All he wanted to do right now was snog Luna to death. He considered owling her but then thought about the time. It was around 7 AM. Would she be up? Of course she would be up she loved getting up early it was him who liked to sleep in (something few knew about him).

Draco dried off, changed and wrote a hasty letter to Luna-

_LunaBird,_

_I miss you, and I want to see you. Will you come? Now? _

_Love,_

_Draco _

_PS: Nott's here. _

There was no time to be literate he was grumpy.

He sent it out as soon as he reached the private owlry.

He paced by his bedroom window for about thirty minutes before he saw a brown owl swooping into his room.

It read-

_My dearest Draco,_

_I would love to come but I can't stay late into the morning. We're going to Diagon Alley for some shopping and lunch.  
_

_All my love,_

_Luna_

For a moment Draco wondered whom exactly she was going with and if it was a group and for a moment he wanted to cause some harm to this person or said people but it passed and he, like usual, was amazed by her loving words. He bet she didn't even mean to sound romantic that was just how she was. He loved that about her.

Draco quickly stashed the letter, along with all her other letters, in a small leather satchel that he magically locked, then hastily made his way down the hall into the library where Luna usually made her entrances. Once she accidentally arrived through the living room fireplace and Draco nearly had a panic attack looking for her.

After a minute or two a great green flame appeared in the fireplace and his love Luna flew into him.

They embraced and immediately Draco captured her lips. She smiled and wove her fingers in his hair. He maneuvered them to a loveseat and pushed her over so she was leaning against the arm of the sofa. Draco nipped at her lip a little-

"Snogging while someone else is in the room? That's rather rude, wouldn't you say?"

The couple, startled, looked up to see Theodore Nott sitting in a chair holding a book on endangered magical creatures and smirking.

Draco got off of Luna and stood up, enraged. He had almost thought it was his father.

Luna sat up, a little hazy and smiled at Theodore. Her hair was a mess.

"Hullo Theodore," she said in a dreamy voice.

"Don't you '_Hullo Theodore'_ him!" Draco snapped at her. She just smiled up at him. She really did confuse him sometimes. Draco then turned his attention to Theodore. "And YOU!"

"Me," Theodore cocked his head to the side and looked up at Draco in playful innocence.

"How long have you been here- _spying _on us?!"

"Theodore's a peeping Tom," Luna giggled to herself. Draco ignored her and Theodore chuckled.

"Before you came in here. I was reading in the corner over there. You really seemed desperate Draco-"

"Shut up this is none of your concern you need to leave _now_!"

"Touchy, isn't he?" Theodore looked through the angry blond to the serene blond. She was fiddling with her skirt.

Luna gave him a toothy smile and said, "I think it's rather charming at times."

Theodore shook his head and laughed as Draco took his wand out.

"Now, Malfoy, is that anyway to treat a guest? And is that what you'd like me to call you? Malfoy? I always thought _Malfoy_ was your father. Who, by the way, is probably seeing a lot of _my_ father now, isn't that funny?"

"Get _out_ you bloody prick," Draco seethed.

"Now Draco," Luna said. "Maybe _we _should move Theodore was here first."

Draco shook his head. He was a stubborn one. And he was cranky.

Suddenly they all jumped as a house elf popped into the library.

"Sirs, Mrs. Malfoy says tis time for breakfast sirs!"

Luna smiled vaguely and stood up. "I should go anyway. I'll owl you sweet." Before Draco could say anything she kissed him on the cheek, waved good-bye to Theodore and left the room in a flurry of green.

Theodore stood up, smirking. He closed his book with a pat.

"Well I think that went rather well, don't you?"

"Shut up Nott," Draco growled and turned and walked downstairs with Theodore humming and following behind.

~*~

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well because I won't be able to update as usual I decided to make this chapter extra long! Whoot! I hope it is satisfactory. I mean, I know it's not as long as some fics but hey, I tried! And for pacing, I thought a lot of stuff happened. So yep, I hope everyone is having a great summer! **

**Love and peace baby, love and peace.**

**-Snow **

**PS: Coming soon is a Ginny/Tom fic and a Fred/Hermione/George fic. I know, I know, I should be focusing on this but they just popped into my head! Like BAM! Write us! And as you can see, I like writing about the twins. They're amusing. And giving them a bit different personalities is awfully fun (and challenging!). **


	3. Your Broom

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hullo darlings! Well I was super duper tired tonight but I wrote this chapter…. Because I know I'll be busy and this is the last night I have to myself for a while. I am so tired. Well I've unpacked and spent the night with my neighbor and her family and then had a bit of a fight with my mom (you know how it goes). I couldn't sleep so I decided to work on this because I love all of you and I've noticed a spike in my stories over the last few days (over 100 hits a day!). I feel so loved, it's kind of silly. I'm also typing very quiet so no one wakes up, it's a very small house. **

**In other news- I must hand it to NovemberDreamer, they are very nice, made me smile, and because I also love Coldplay, I'll use their lyrics for this chapter. The song is one of my favorites – The Scientist. **

**If you haven't heard of Coldplay go listen now, they will rock your soul, I love their sound so much! **

**~*~ **

**Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry**

**You don't know how lovely you are**

**I had to find you, tell you I need you**

**Tell you I set you apart **

**~*~ **

**The Malfoy House by the Sea – June, breakfast **

"She's quite dear to you, isn't she?"

Theodore smiled charmingly across the dining table at Draco. He blinked and then added, "Your broom, Draco, it's beautiful."

Narcissa, who had just a second ago been acutely aware of the conversation, went back to sipping her white wine. She had taken to drinking it in the morning now.

A fire, despite it being June, snickered in the background of the dinning room illuminating what the floating candles did not.

Draco glowered threateningly at Theodore and roughly cut into his sausage, scraping the china. He was still grouchy. The china could be repeared and the horrible sound seemed to calm him.

"Draco," Narcissa said. She didn't finish her sentence.

"I mean," Theodore went on. "Quite a catch, your broom," he swallowed a piece of omelet and went on, threading his fingers together and leaning on the table. "Not a bruise in sight. In fact, its body is rather beautiful and actually, nearly perfect," he glanced at Draco. "Wouldn't you say?"

Draco just kept cutting into his sausage. He stopped momentarily to have a sip of orange juice but decided against it and took a few mouthfuls of egg.

"And I'm sure, being in such fine condition, she_ rides_ quite pleasantly-"

Draco let out a snarl and thrust his knife into the poor piece of dead pig. He glared at Theodore as if he were trying to burn right through him, glanced at his mother and then stormed out of the dining room.

"I suppose he didn't like his meat…" Narcissa murmured to herself. "Pippin, don't cook it so much next time…" Sip, sip, sip.

"Touchy," Theodore took a healthy bite and smiled at his hostess. "I think it's done perfectly."

~*~

**The Burrow, breakfast **

"So where were you this morning, Luna?" Ginny asked between bites of scrambled egg.

Harry's ears perked up. "You were gone?"

Luna sighed and took her time swallowing her orange juice – she never cared for it much but she wanted to be polite, at least for now.

"I took an early morning walk," she smiled. "The sun is exceptionally pretty when it first comes up."

"I know what you mean," Harry said swiftly. "When I'm flying, it's like you're flying into the sun. Like you won't ever come back, and you almost don't want to."

Ginny, Hermione and Ron looked at him funny, Hermione especially (She had never really grasped the feeling of flying, and Buckbeak hadn't helped).

"Yes, Harry," Luna beamed. "And sun bathing ring rats are out then. They like the early rays then go in to sleep until the next rise. I wanted to locate one for daddy, but no luck, as usual." This was partially true she'd done it before.

Still, Luna felt guilty about lying to her friends, especially Ginny who accepted everything she said so easily.

Harry seemed a little embarrassed and promptly went back to eating his toast. Ginny smirked and said, "Getting poetic, Harry?" She giggled.

Ron nudged him. "Geese mate, you got willyworms in your head-"

Hermione hit him with the Daily Prophet.

Ginny laughed.

Harry laughed.

Luna sipped her orange juice.

Ew, ew, ew.

_SNAP! SNAP! _

Molly Weasley shrieked at the sink and Hermione and Ginny jumped.

Fred and George arrived for breakfast grinning from ear to ear and looking mischievous as always.

"Fred, George I keep _telling _you _not_ to do that!" Molly shouted and held her face in her hands.

"Oh mum," They said together.

"You should be happy to see us," said Fred as they made their way over to her.

"We rarely ever come over for breakfast anymore," George said.

"We wanted to make sure our lovely little siblings-"

"And their _adorable_ little friends-"

"Make it into Hogsmeade so that they can come see our store!" This they said together and gave Molly a big kiss on both cheeks. She huffed, hugged them and then went off to charm the dishes to wash themselves.

The twins smirked to themselves and made their way over to the breakfast table to greet the group.

"Well, are we all ready?" George grinned. "Time is money."

"I'm ready!" Ginny said.

"I'm not," said Luna. "I have to get my money."

"I'll help-"

"I'll help you Luna!" Ginny smiled at her friend and shot Harry a look. He sat back down (because he had been half way up) and nodded at the twins a little dejectedly.

"I'm ready."

"Brilliant," said Fred and George.

"Ron, Hermione you'll tell the girls where to meet us right?" Fred asked.

"Right in the backyard," George smiled and gave them both a pat on the shoulder. "As usually."

"Great, thanks!" Fred laughed and they hoisted Harry up together. "Let's go have a talk, Potter."

Fred and George brought Harry outside and walked with their arms slung over his shoulders. He had to admit it was intimidating.

G "Now we're not going to shout at you Harry."

F "Or beat you up."

G "Or have you help us experiment with a new product."

F "Though that would be fun."

G "Yes it would."

F "What we want to ask you about-"

G "Is actually a _who-"_

F "Or _whom_-"

G "Whom?"

F "Who cares?"

The twins digressed for a moment and Harry had to cough. They looked at him in all seriousness (but not quite) and said-

"Don't go falling for Lovegood again."

Harry's first instinct was to deny it. Play innocent. Ask them what the heck they were talking about? He was over Luna. He had been with Cho. His mind was on Voldemort and- but whom (who?) was he kidding?

"What do you mean?" he felt tired. Ginny had already told him this- was the entire Weasley family against him being with Luna?

"It's just that she's a bit off her rocker-" Fred bit the inside of his mouth trying to think of the right way to put things.

"And we don't want to see you get all-"

"Jumbled and confused-" Fred came to a decision – it was nicer to say 'jumbled and confused' rather than 'irrational and senseless'.

"Again," they said together finishing. Of course they had heard all about the drama of last year. Yes, they had found it hilarious that their baby sister had gotten drunk and thrown herself at the boy who lived but they found it horribly _atrocious_ at the same time. Their little sister shouldn't have been drinking in the first place! And Harry should've been there to fix things. That's what he did, wasn't it? Fix things.

Harry gave them a what-in-the-bloody-hell-are-you-talking-about look but they just stared him down. It was easy when there was two of them and they looked alike.

"I wouldn't hurt her again, guys, I _care _for Luna-"

"Us too, mate," Fred bopped him on the shoulder.

"And we care about _Ginny _as well," George bopped his other shoulder.

"But we care about you as well and if Luna gets hurt well, you're going to be in for it."

"Not from us but from Ginny."

"That girl is pure _evil_ sometimes."

"Got our mother's genes."

"The thing is," Fred released Harry and crossed his arms. "Just don't do it. Nothing good will come out of that relationship."

"Trust us," George nodded and released him too. "We know things."

"We've been there and back-"

"Ready?" Hermione came up to the three of them, smiling and tugging Ron behind her in a death grip. He looked a little sullen and Harry assumed he had wanted to go along with him and the twins. Hermione had most likely overpowered him.

"Great!" Fred and George smiled back.

Luna and Ginny stood together smiling.

The twins led the group to an old black kettle. Everyone grabbed on and they were off to Diagon Alley.

Luna was quite happy that the twins had remembered her mentioning her distaste for floo powder now, or at least, it seemed like they remembered. They had gone to the trouble of getting a _portkey_! They all could've floo'd into their shop but nope. This made her smile. Having friends was nice.

They landed in an alley. She floated down and giggled to see Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny (!) hitting the brick walls of the alley. Quite a nasty collision, but Luna had always liked traveling.

Fred and George were already on their feet and ready to go. They brushed themselves off and opened a maroon colored door.

"Welcome to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!"

It was a joy, really. The store was cram packed with people or, surprisingly, all ages. It was colorful and loud and just what the doctor ordered.

The group ended up spending two hours there, trying this, testing this, prodding that, laughing, giggling, messing around.

Glorious.

Luna ended up buying a Basic Blaze Box and some bruise-remover paste (you never know when you're going to need some!)*.

Around 1 everyone was hungry. Fred and George left the shop to Verity and they all went in search or food.

~*~

**The Malfoy House by the Sea, afternoon**

Draco was not happy. He had already owled Luna but he knew she was someone in Diagon Alley with who-knows-who and doing who-knows-what with said whoms. She better not be with one person _alone_, if so – what if she was with _Potter_? No, Draco didn't like this, he didn't like this at all.

Draco leaped out of the large chair he had been sitting in and began to walk to the fireplace when Theodore just _had _to show up.

"You!" He bellowed. He was _so_ not in the mood.

"Me!" Theodore smirked. "Now really, Draco, is this how we're always going to greet each other?"

"That wasn't funny, at breakfast, you know!" He ignored him.

"Now, what wasn't funny?" Theodore feigned innocence and cocked his head to the side. "I remember making a rather good joke about merfolk… but that's my kicker! Don't tell me you didn't like that one-"

"You know bloody well what wasn't funny," Draco's voice was deathly low now. He wouldn't resort to physical confrontation yet (even though his fingers itched to choke the wizard to death) but he did pull out his wand. Theodore eyed him cynically.

"If you _dare_ talk about Luna like that _ever_ again, Nott, I _swear_-"

"Oh that!" Theodore let out a hearty laugh. "Why Draco I was talking about your _broom_-"

Draco let out a shout of frustration and put away his wand. Nothing could get through to this guy. This annoying, condescending, clever, smug, rich – Holy shit he was _him. _Draco had never realized how alike they were and that exasperated him to no end. Theodore was a thorn in his side simply, because at times he reminded him of himself!

"But while you're on the subject," Theodore smiled at Draco. "Luna is fairly exquisite? Is she not? What's it like snogging her?"

He couldn't – wouldn't take this. Draco turned on his heel. But before he left he got real close to Nott. He had to show him.

"You'll never know." And he left.

Theodore smirked to himself after Draco was just out of earshot.

"We'll see."

~*~

***I know I'd need some, I bruise so easily.... I actually have three tiny ones right now from unloading and unpacking! ha! **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well that is it! Woo hoo! Sorry if this chapter is boring or whatever, I just really wanted to update because…. Well because I sort of had the time. It is now 12:11, I began around 11 o'cock so I figure that's good time. I wrote this up pretty fast so sorry about grammar or whatnot. I'm only human with little to no time to update! But I am TRYING!!!!! Hope this holds you over! If you have any suggestions, complaints, worries, compliments (yes please! Haha), or anything to mention feel free to review or message me. Either way is fine. Or if you want, my email is always out there. I'm pretty sure you can get it from my profile. **

**Love you,**

**Snow**


	4. Your Eyes

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**How's it goin darlings?! Wow it feels like I haven't updated in forever though I know it's only been a few days…! So much to say- **

**First of all, I have to say that I am intentionally making Draco an over-the-top slightly neurotic psycho blond bag of hilarity because it's fun to write about. Temper, temper Draco dear… ehehehehheee. He doesn't like to share. Probably because he's an only child (no offense to siblingless children!!). And I do love Theodore, and the two really **_**are**_** more alike than they think so. You'll see Theodore's temper later. He has some issues. Don't we all? Haha **

**Also, does anyone else read Fruits Basket? I just read the last volume and, OH my lord I was crying. I think Natsuki Takaya is a sensational storyteller and has a truly breath-taking, personal, and yet simple style!!! I am such a fangirl, really. I suppose I shouldn't be gushing like this… but there are 23 books and I just love the series so much! I also love how you can see her develop her own unique style of drawing over the course of the books! The lines are soft and the characters are so in-depth and it is so beyond words for me. I am such a sap. Anyways, if you like manga/anime I highly recommend this series, it's beautiful! *sob sob sob***

**Sorry, sorry I was ranting…. Alrighty, thank you to everyone!!!! Love you ALL! Enjoy! **

**SONG: There is an awesome cover by FLOBOTS out of the song, "Happy Together". It is very good, I am pretty sure you can find it on youtube! My friend got me a track and I've been listening to it nonstop! **

**~*~**

**Imagine me and you, I do**

**I think about you day and night, it's only right**

**To think about the girl you love and hold her tight**

**So happy together **

**~*~**

Everything was tinted blue, blue, deep blue… Outlines seemed blurry and light looked as though it were blending in with the shadows… tapering into the darkness…

"_He _is the reason your mother is dead, Theodore," hissed a faceless sinister voice. "He _deserves_ to be tortured. He deserves worse- he deserves… to _die_!"

_Yes… yes…_

"_Avada Kadavra!" - YES! _

"_NO!"_

"**NO!"** Harry awoke screaming and sweating. He was twisted in his sheets and his nightshirt seemed sticky and cool – the kind of dampness that was uncomfortable and unnerving. He had been dreaming. His scar hurt.

~*~

**The Malfoy House by the Sea, June **

Luna was laughing. Loudly. It was a good thing Narcissa was bathing.

Luna wiped a few stray tears from her blue eyes and giggled weakly. She grasped her cheeks.

"Oh my face hurts from _laughing _so much!" she smiled brilliantly and cleared her throat a little.

"Well I'm glad _you're_ having a good time," Draco muttered under his breath.

Theodore chuckled.

"That's not the best part, Luna love," Luna began to grin in anticipation. "It was a Blast-Ended Skrewt not a lobster!" This sent Luna into another fit of giggles and Theodore doubling up in his comfy leather chair.

It had seemed like hours to Draco that _his_ girlfriend and _Nott _had been dissolved into laughter in the library. All he had wanted to do was snog his girlfriend and maybe talk a little (if she wanted to) but _he_ just _had _to be there! Draco didn't want to start a row in front of Luna (again) but it was getting harder and harder to control himself.

Apparently the two shared quite similar senses of humor. Actually Draco had to admite that a lot of their stories were quite funny but that didn't mean he had to laugh at them…

"Oh Theodore you are just _too much!" _Luna sighed as she tried to calm herself down. "That one about the ghosts is my favorite though-"

"Oh – What is a ghost's least favorite room in the house?"

A pause.

"The LIVING room!" They howled together and were practically rolling on the floor.

Draco snuck a small snicker. He liked that one too, as _childish_ as it was. At least they weren't telling knock, knock jokes again.

Draco sighed and checked the clock on the wall above the fireplace: 11:31 PM. Luna had been here for over two hours. She had been alone with him for less than one. This wasn't right.

"_My_ it's _late!"_ Draco pretended to yawn and spoke a little too loudly so that the blubbering fools on the floor over there could hear him.

Theodore looked up.

"Well by all means, if you're tired Draco, go to sleep! We won't keep you," he smirked.

Luna was still laughing at something else Theodore had said while they were in tears together.

"Are you – hehe – tired- heh- darling?" Luna looked up at him through a curtain of hair. He loved her hair.

"No, but shouldn't _you_ be Nott?" Draco looked pointedly at Theodore. This was code for- get out now.

Theodore shook his head and grinned. "Not at all," he said. "I'm having more fun than I've had all summer."

"Well it's only still June, Theo-"

"For the love of- Luna don't call him _Theo-"_

"Hey, don't take a month for granted my dear! Besides it's almost over. Pretty soon it'll be July!"

"I suppose you're right," Luna smiled.

Finally everyone was calm and the three just sat and let the fire warm them for a little while. Outside they could hear the wind and the waves on the beach, hear the drift wood knocking up against each other, hear the seashells calling back to their lost hosts…

"Gift of God."

"Pardon?" Theodore had nearly fell asleep it had been so very _peaceful_. Draco too looked up at Luna. She was staring out the window.

Luna looked back and blinked right into Theodore's dark eyes.

"Theodore. That's what your name means. Gift of God."

"Does it now?" Theodore chuckled.

Luna nodded once, twice, and blinked again.

Theodore couldn't help but think, 'Adorable,' then added, 'Intellectual.' He rather liked this girl. But of course, he already knew that.

"That's interesting," he smiled. "Fascinating."

Luna thought back to just last year when he had seen her with the thestrals in the forest…

_Flashback_

"_I saw my mother die too," she looked at him after giving the small thestral another chunk of steak._

"_We have more in common than I thought," Theodore seemed genuinely surprised. "Fascinating."_

"_What's so fascinating?" She asked, peering up at him from under a curtain of blond._

_He reached out and moved the fallen locks of hair behind her ear, then said in a low voice, "You are."_

_Luna couldn't help but blush._

"_Well," Theodore placed his hand back in his pocket and swiftly began to walk away. "I have to go finish up a report for potions." He waved a hand over his head and turned back, smirking a little._

"_Have a… lovely afternoon Luna Lu."_

_End_

Draco cleared his throat and stiffly stood up and walked over to Luna. She was in a daze. He wanted to know what she was thinking about but decided not to ask. Theodore was staring at her and Draco just wanted to get out of that room - with Luna by his side, of course.

Draco put his hand on Luna's neck and kissed the side of her mouth _(you're mine*). _

"Luna let's go," He glared up at Theodore meaningfully– a warning. Theodore smiled pleasantly but Draco could feel the undertone of competition.

Luna, either oblivious of the situation or just choosing to ignore it, sighed and smiled at Draco.

"All right, I am rather tired," She stood up. "Have a good night Theodore." Secretly Draco rolled his eyes.

"Sweet dreams, Luna," said Theodore. He watched the couple until they left and then put out the fire.

"Well you two were certainly cozy in there," Draco muttered as they reached his bedroom. Luna went over to the window seat and ran her hand along the soft black curtain before looking back at him over her shoulder and saying, "Yes, I had a marvelous time tonight."

The moonlight illuminated her face and her hair and for a second Draco felt as though in the presence of a goddess, but he snapped out of it fast and went over to her, towering over her and resting his hands on the wall and the window above her head. He looked down on her, his shadow fell onto her… he could see her eyelashes… he wanted her to stay tonight… don't go yet… don't go anywhere…

"I really like your eyes…" Draco flushed a little as he said that out loud. He hadn't meant to.

Luna reached up and kissed him quickly then giggled. "Good night Draco," and she was gone.

Draco chuckled to himself. Where did he ever get the idea that he could keep her all to himself? Was it just him being a silly child, expecting (hoping!) that no one else would notice her? Bollocks.

~*~

"Leaving so soon?"

Luna spun around on her toes. Though the library was dark she could see the outline of Theodore – his ears were perfect, much like Draco's. But his hair was black and had a slight curl to it so he blending in with the dark better than Draco ever could.

"Oh yes," Luna said dreamily. She was tired. "I've sent Draco to bed and now I'm off." She looked wearily down at the pot of floo powder. Fun fun fun…

"Tired of traveling by floo already?" Theodore laughed and walked closer to her casually.

Luna nodded. "It gets old."

Theodore laughed again. "You are _funny_ miss Lovegood, I never would have guessed." By now he was directly in front of her and the moon was full behind her in the window. One of the house elves had forgotten to close the curtains…

"I'm so happy," he moved a piece of hair behind her ear – if only she'd keep her wand in a normal place her hair wouldn't fall out so much – "That Draco brought us together…"

Luna resisted the urge to step back. His voice was becoming lower and deep. It was intimidating especially in the dark.

"Your eyes," she heard him murmur and he trailed off. Luna blinked.

"You and Draco are more alike than you think you are, Theodore."

Theodore suddenly stiffened. Luna felt the air around her grow heavy and thick. Her toes curled a bit. It was like a moment right before a storm. She could feel her heart speeding up and a bit of sweat forming at the base of her spine.

How did he have this sort of affect on her? By simply becoming angry the shadows bent to his whim. Theodore must have some sort of electromagnetic energy… it was unbalancing and disrupting her mind- the library seemed to cave in- why were his eyes so intoxicating-?!

"Don't underestimate me, _Luna_," His voice was a husky, penetrating whisper. For some reason, this was worse than if he had been screaming his head off. Luna wanted him so much to shout. Yell. Like Draco. She knew how to handle that.

"I am_ not_ Draco."

"I- I know that." She stammered.

"Then stop acting like it." He smirked a bit and a tiny amount of pressure seemed to lift. "You're dealing with a whole different being here my pet. I'm a different breed of Slytheirn. I'm more… how should I say this… I'm more of a _long-term_ type of guy. Draco just sticks around until the ride is over. I dance until you're dead."

Luna just looked at him for a long while before he seemed to drift off back into the depths of the library, which had somehow materialized back around her.

A final good night – and that was that. He was gone, she could feel it. She had stuttered. She never did that.

Luna shook her head and her wand nearly feel out behind her ear. It was probably just because it was late. Too late. And she had probably had one too many butterbeers.

Without another word she reached into the floo pot, stepped into the fireplace, and was gone.

~*~

*** Someone told me once that being kissed on the side of the mouth meant "You're mine" or "You belong to me" so I decided to slip it in! :D**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Uh… boring? Was it? I'm sorry if it was. It's really just Luna and Theodore, not much plot happens and I apologize. Next chapter will be more interesting! **

**On a side note… (you know how I do LOVE side notes) tonight my friends and I rented Harry Potter 4 and 5 and it was so much fun reminiscing! Hahaa We were joking about Harry and Voldemort having a baby. It was actually kinda weird because we were hyper on ice cream (I am gonna get SO fat!). Do any of you guys do that? Make jokes during movies you've already seen millions of times with your friends? It's great fun! Oh and now they know that I have a thing for dark wizards because I randomly screamed out during the graveyard scene – "Oh my god I would marry Tom Riddle!" …. And now you know how weird I am. Haha. Alright huns, buh bye!**

**-Snow **


	5. I Do

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I found a baby mousie and I am keeping him!!!!!! I don't know what to name him yet but he's so darling and he only ever sleeps when I hold him so right now I am getting really fast at one hand typing and I have to say, I'm pretty good heheheeee…. Enough of my blubbering ON with the story!!!!!!! And YES I HAVE had too much ice cream tonight thank you very much!**

**OH and I was watching HP5 (because Adam hadn't seen the 4****th**** or 5****th**** movies yet and he wanted to see the 6****th****) and you know the scene where Sirius and Harry are fighting death eaters side by side? Well I don't remember if this is in the book (if it is that's even better!) but Harry casts a spell, Expelliarmus I think, and the death eater loses his wand. Sirius then turns to Harry and says, "Good one James!" (Or something like that). Harry then takes a second and looks at Sirius like, - "Wait a sec-" and then Sirius gets hit by the Avada Kadavra. And…. Oh my lordy lord that just set me over the edge. The fact that he called Harry James just… tears me to BITS! To BITS I SAY!!!! I started crying right there and Adam was a little freaked out. Then we started laughing because of a funny face Voldemort made and it was all better but man oh man I will NEVER be able to watch that movie again! Well… I've seen it too many times anyway, I can actually say some lines along with the people in all the movies…. Heh….. yep. **

**PS: did you ever realize how many words you type with only one hand?!**

**SONG: El Tango de Roxanne from the Moulin Rouge **

**~*~**

**His eyes upon your face**

**His hand upon your hand**

**His lips caress your skin**

**It's more than I can stand **

**~*~**

**The Malfoy House by the Sea, Late June **

Draco needed to fly. It was freeing. And refreshing. Like therapy. And today had just been a wonderful flying day. He hadn't felt the undeniable urge to owl her yet, he hadn't felt like killing anyone*cough*Nott*cough*, and he had eaten his breakfast, sausage and all. It was a good day. Now all he wanted to do was get back home, cook up some fish and- oh mother of Merlin was that Theodore Nott leaning on the broom shed? Why in the world was he _always_ leaning on something that lazy bugger…

Draco touched down and coolly walked by Theodore ignoring him to his best ability.

Theodore rolled his eyes and followed him into the shed. "What no 'Hello' Draco? I'm hurt," he teased.

Draco set his broom on its stand and grumpily looked at Theodore. "Hello," he said bluntly and swept passed him. He needed a shower. A cold one.

Theodore followed him of course and quickly matched his pace. Soon the boys looked like best friends coming back from flying from a distance. If the squinted. Hard.

"Say, your mother doesn't know about Lovely Luna yet does she?" Theodore hummed.

"No," Draco said. "Unless," he shot a dirty look at Theodore. "_Someone_ with a death wish was thinking of telling her-"

"Oh never!" Theodore held up his hands. "I wouldn't dream of it Draco. All I'm saying is… I think you ought to." Draco glared at him.

"What are you getting at?" He was suspicious of course. Nott was almost as annoying as Potter. Almost.

"What I'm getting at is our father's are in Azkaban," Theodore stopped and Draco stopped as well. They looked at each other. "Let's just get it over and say it. They're locked away, somewhere in the middle of the ocean, with no easy escape route. The chances of them getting to us, or rather, you are unlikely and…" his face softened a bit. "Wouldn't it just be easier to tell people? What can your mother do? Cry some more?"

He had a point. It would be easier. But god, if only we could always take the easy way.

~*~

"Nott thinks we should tell people," Draco muffled into Luna's hair. It was dark and they were laying on his bed, encased by his new down pillows. She was wrapped in his arms and he was caressing her. They had been quiet for a while.

Luna looked up at him. "Tell people about… about us?"

Draco nodded.

"Oh, yes I know."

"You know?" How?

"He told me," she answered simply.

"When?" Draco was just irritated. How did Nott keep getting face time with his girl?

"Oh, yesterday when you went to get us some sandwiches. He just sort of showed up. I think he was putting away a book…."

Draco wanted to face palm. Apparently, Theodore had never fully grasped the concept of privacy.

"Actually Draco," Luna cuddled into his chest more. "I want to," she said. "Tell people. Tell everyone. I want to."

Draco paused.

"Me too."

~*~

**The Burrow**

The room was silent. Ron was the first to break it.

"Bloody _HELL_!"

And that was it. Suddenly everyone was on top of her. Questioning her, yelling at her, being down right rude, trying to understand, missing the point- anger, confusion, jealously – she had had enough. Luna stood up and left the living room. Ginny gave one look to her family and friends and followed her up. Everyone knew what that look meant: _Interrupt us and you're dead_.

Ginny found Luna in her room looking out the window. Downstairs she could hear everyone discussing.

"Luna…" she began and walked up to her friend. "You're my friend and I _want _to understand but…. Malfoy? Really?" Luna looked at her and shook her head.

"He's really quite lovely Ginny, if you get to know him."

Ginny sighed. She wanted to say, _Yes I understand, I'm sure he's wonderful, how're you two going? But she couldn't_. She couldn't just lie like that. If Luna had been dating someone like… oh say Zacharias Smith she could cringe, bite her tongue and smile. But not with Malfoy. Not with Draco Malfoy.

Ginny pulled Luna onto the bed and flopped down. Luna hugged a flower-shaped pillow to her chest.

"Luna, I mean, what do you see in him? Do you…" Ginny was almost afraid to ask. "Do you love him?"

Fearlessly Luna looked into Ginny's warm eyes and smiled. "I do."

Luna couldn't explain why she loved him.

Was it because she knew every detail of his face?

Was it because when he got mad he looked so _funny_ and _adorable_ and _brilliant_ at the same time?

Was it because she (most) always knew how to calm him down?

Was it because he always opened doors for her like it was second nature to him?

Was it because he was opinionated, dominant and yet acquiescent at the same time?

Was it because he spoiled her rotten?

Was it because he loved her first?

Luna didn't know. All of these things and more. And no one in this house could understand that yet. So she left. She had to.

At midnight exactly she left a simple quiet note in the kitchen (a community place), packed her trunk and floo'd away to Draco's. She needed the sea. She needed peace.

Harry watched as she left. Watched her walk out of his life.

~*~

**The Malfoy House by the Sea **

Draco's head shot up as his bedroom door opened. He could see the outline of her beautiful silhouette and smiled. He ruffled his hair and knotted his brow- he was confused. Had he owled her?

Luna walked in and he was surprised to see that she was carrying a trunk behind her.

"Luna what-?" Luna put a finger to her lips and smiled and shook her head. She took off her cloak and he saw that she was in a yellow nightgown with white lace. His favorite.

Luna climbed into his bed as he automatically moved over to the right side. Without a word he laid his head down and closed his eyes, wrapping one arm around her protectively.

Luna laid her head down on his chest and closed her eyes. She counted his heartbeats until she fell asleep. Peace…

~*~

Draco awoke to find that Luna was no longer in his bed. Had he dreamt- no the spot next to him was wrinkled and still warm. He inhaled- _Luna_. Where was she?

Draco got out of bed and went out into the hall to see Luna fully dressed and ready to go skipping down the hallway.

He gave her a questioning look.

"I told your mother," she said. "She didn't say much. You should talk to her. I'll be downstairs," and with a quick peck on the cheek she was gone.

Draco looked to his right to see his mother in her bathrobe looking at him through misty eyes.

She sniffled a little and dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief.

"At least she's a pureblood," and that was all she had to say about that.

Luna was cooking French toast for breakfast. She asked Narcissa who shook her head and said that she was just going to stay in bed all day so she was only making enough for her, Draco and Theodore.

Theodore was sitting at the counter and watching her with slight admiration (he wasn't the best chef on the block), slight infatuation, and slight aggravation – his plan had not worked.

Why hadn't Narcissa thrown her out? Why had she let Luna move into the guest room adjacent to Draco's? Why was she just ignoring this? Why were they still together-

"Toast, Theo?" Luna asked him sweetly. She handed him a plate with two syrup covered French toasts. It really did look delicious.

"I have to say," she said as she began to cook more French toast. "Thank you for telling us to tell people I feel a lot better now. Of course…" she paused. "My father thinks I'm infested with Willyworms and everyone at the burrow is in shock but…. But it's nice." She looked back at him and gave him a dashing smile. "Thank you," and she meant it.

Theodore wanted to hit his head on the counter. No, no, no.

Draco walked in clad in pajama pants and a T-shirt and slipped over to Luna by the stove. He clamped his arms around her waste and moved her long hair aside so he could attack her neck.

Luna giggled. "Good morning love," and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Mornin'," he mumbled.

"Draco, I can't cook- very, easily- with you – kissing me-" Draco gave her one last kiss and walked to the counter, leaning on it, and proceeded to watch Luna like a hawk.

"Leaning's _my_ thing," Theodore muttered and aggressively began to eat his French toast.

~*~

And so it was. They had a regime. Luna would sleep in the guest room (and sometimes Draco's). She would wake up first and cook breakfast for everyone, even Narcissa who rarely ever was seen anymore. Theodore would come down first, then Draco would saunter in and the three (rarely four) would eat together. Luna would give the dishes to the house elves, [she really hated doing dishes] and they would start their day. Sometimes they would read in the library, or just talk, or play the occasional game of cards. Once Draco and Theodore even went out flying together. They tried to take Luna and she went once or twice but she really just liked watching them together. They never flew out of her sight.

Theodore was right, June would be over quickly, and it was.

**Early July**

"That was fun today," Luna said as she and Draco walked into his room. The three had stayed up late playing the card game spoons* and it had gotten pretty competitive. Especially since there was only three of them and Luna never won because she was always daydreaming about something else….

They had left it at Draco twelve, Theodore ten and had sworn to continue their match tomorrow. Luna had finally yawned and they all decided it was a good idea to go to sleep.

Luna embraced Draco. "I'm so happy," she mumbled into his chest.

He touched her chin and made her look at him. He didn't say anything but she knew. _You make me so happy, I love, I love you, I do…_

Draco bent down and took her mouth in a soft kiss. It soon became more passionate and the couple worked their way to the bed. The curtains were kept open and moonlight trickled into the room, illuminating everything.

Draco hesitantly reached down and Luna looked at him. He gave her a questioning look – go? Yes.

~*~

***This is SO much fun! Last summer I played with my cousins and we put the spoons upstairs but that was really dangerous and people got hurt so we put them outside and well… that was even more dangerous! XD It was really fun and if you don't know how to play learn because you can get really creative! **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry, no lemon, I'm horrid at that kind of stuff and it makes me blush to write like that so… haha. But anyways, you should know that they make love. **

**Hope you all liked this chapter, much much much much much more to come! You have no idea. So far my outline is 18 pages long… and for these last chapters I've only used up one page of it so yeah, it's **_**long**_**. And intense. Heheee, you know me. I love the drama. **

**All right honeys, love ya!**

**-Snow **


	6. Screaming At You

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well it's raining here so we can't really do anything but eat and stay inside so I have lots of time to write and stuff!! Hehee yaay! I am completely in love with oreos (they're my favorite) and this 1970's puzzle we got is really hard. But the fire is a going and I'm sitting here…**

**Also – because there's always an also – has anyone seen American Psycho? I really adore Christian Bale (mostly because of playing Howl in Howl's Moving Castle) and I know he's in that. I've seen some clips and it looks really hilarious and gory! Is it good? Love ya! **

*****

**PS: But you should know that I wrote the top part of this last night when I was happy. I'm really sad because for the last few days I've had a Mousie… Samwise… and today at noon he died. It just doesn't seem **_**right.**_** I tried so hard you guys have no idea. I was so prepared to watch him grow up, open his eyes, get really big and old and fat… so I am posting this because I just don't want to talk to people but I have to say something about him. I know he's just a mouse and I only had him for a few short days but it is just not right. I wasn't even with him when he died. He was so little. About the size of my thumb. **

**I hope all of you are having a better week than me. **

**SONG: All Around Me by Flyleaf**

**~*~**

**My hands are searching for you**

**My arms are outstretched towards you**

**I feel you on my fingertips**

**My tongue dances behind my lips for you**

**~*~ **

**The Malfoy House by the Sea, Early July **

Luna was sleeping. Her face was turned to him and her arms were sprawled about slightly.

Draco caressed the outline of her body beneath the thin sheets. _Beautiful_…

What was it about this girl that enticed him so much? Never before had he ever felt such _love._ He wanted to hold her, care for her, own her, spoil her rotten, keep her under lock and key, give her everything and anything, do anything for her as long as she was _his_.

Of course Draco had had a few relationships in the past but nothing to this extreme. And of course he was happy to know that Luna hadn't had too much experience with the opposite sex.

_Flashback_

"_Well," Luna tilted her head and looked out the window to the setting sun. "You know I dated Harry…"_

_Draco bristled but didn't say anything. He nodded._

"_And before that… well I hadn't really had any relationships per-say. I _did_ go on a date once before." She looked back at him. "But that turned out to be a joke so…"_

_Draco frowned and pulled her close to him. Somewhere outside a bird called to it's lover._

_End Flashback_

The thing Draco couldn't get over was that she dated _Potter_ but she left him for him so Draco forgave her.

And now she really was his.

Draco checked the time; 6:34. Too early to get up, yet he was restless so he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the large bed. He looked at the piles of discarded clothes and accessories on the floor and smirked. No time to fold last night.

He stood up and began to pick up the garments.

His shirt, half unbuttoned, his trousers, one sock, her skit, an owl shaped earring, a radish necklace… where did she get that? He'd ask her later.

Draco finished collecting and folded them all up and placed them in two piles on an easy chair. The back of his neck prickled and he turned to see Luna sitting up in bed, crossed legged, leaning her elbow on her knee and her face in her hand, smiling at him.

"What a gentlemen," she laughed. Her hair was a mess. "Thank you," she said as he went over to her and kissed her hungrily.

His hand began to move down again but she stopped him. "I want to eat something Draco," Luna said. _Not so soon, you silly boy_.

Luna rubbed her neck. "Where'd my- oh, there it is…" she wrapped herself in the sheet (which had become untucked from the mattress during last night's… "activities") and got up and went over to pick up her necklace. She rubbed the radish charm a little with her thumb and then slung it over her neck.

"I never noticed that before," Draco said from the bed. "Where'd you get it? Did you make it to match your earrings?" He held out his hand for her as she crawled back on to the bed.

"No," Luna shrugged. "Harry gave it to me."

She could sense something was wrong. Luna turned and was met with two glass grey eyes staring piercingly into her soul.

"_Potter_ gave you that?" He said in a low voice. Danger zone. "You lost _my_ necklace and you wear _Potter's_ necklace? It's a _fucking_ radish Luna!"*

"Draco, language," she scolded gently but he ignored her.

"That's-Luna-for the love of-take it off!" He stumbled on his words and nearly tore the darn thing off her little neck. He ripped it off of her fiercely.

Luna rubbed the area where the charm used to lie under her clothes. She missed it already.

"Now really Draco, that was a Christmas gift."

"You know what Luna?" Draco was standing now, holding the necklace, broken chain and everything, and pacing. "I bet _Potter_ stole my necklace! That's what he did because _he_ just can't get over the fact that _you_ are _now_ _mine dammit!" _

He didn't know what he was doing. They had just had sex, for Merlin's sake, and he finds her wearing that? Oh, no.

Draco threw the necklace into his fireplace and Luna gasped. Her hands covered her mouth and her eyes were wide. Larger than usual.

"Draco Malfoy," she breathed. Luna retrieved the necklace from the fireplace gingerly sifting through the ashes and cradled it to her face. She then dressed slowly and dropped the necklace in her skirt pocket. Draco just stood and watched her. Then Luna turned to leave.

"Luna I'm-"

The door slammed behind her.

~*~

She just couldn't believe it. He was really something sometimes, wasn't he?

Luna shook her head.

'_Well,'_ she thought to herself. '_We _did_ just make love… I suppose he's feeling rather possessive.' _She shook her head. That still didn't give him the right to rip off her necklace and throw it away!

Luna had never really considered ever doing it with Draco. She wasn't a very traditional sort of girl and last night _was_ pretty amazing…

She blushed and rubbed her cheeks then continued downstairs.

~*~

"He sure does have a temper," Theodore hummed as he watched Luna stiffly scramble an egg. It was supposed to be sunny side up but she broke it by accident.

"What was it this time?" he asked her, biting a carrot (his favorite) and leaning against the counter right next to her at the stove.

He hovered over her and a few locks of hair fell into his eyes.

"He…" Luna burned the eggs and threw them out in a huff. She looked at Theodore. "He saw the necklace Harry gave me and threw it into the fireplace. It's like he thinks Harry owns me. It's like he thinks _he_ owns me." She whispered the last part.

"Well doesn't he?" Theodore said. "I mean, he gave you that ring," he motioned to the dark ring Luna always wore. Draco had bought it in Romania. He had given it to her on the train home last year… well more like, she took it….

Luna glanced down. She always wore that ring.

"And," he continued. "You two _did _do it last night-" Luna gave him a sharp disbelieving look.

"I can hear you guys whenever he's screaming at you- I heard you last night when you were 'screaming' at him," he winked. Luna blushed. She hadn't been screaming… had she?

Theodore raised an eyebrow and inwardly grimaced. So they _had _done it. Great. Just great. He wished it had been him. That bloody prick…

"And why were you hiding it from him anyway?" he asked her, shaking out of his envy, acting like normal and going off topic a bit.

Luna cracked another egg over the frying pan. It sizzled in the butter.

"I knew he'd be upset." She sighed. "I guess I should've just told him in the beginning," Luna poked at the egg. "That was last spring. It seems like such a long time ago."

"Time flies," Theodore said and took another bite of carrot. Crunch.

~*~

**Meanwhile in an Unknown Area, somewhere in the UK**

"What is your wish, my lord?"

A ring of death eaters of the inner circle bowed down to a tall, rail thin, pale man. Lord Voldemort was back in all his glory standing in front of his followers. His eyes shown bright red and he sighed as he breathed in oxygen from the cold forest around him.

"I want an, 'heir' of sorts," he began. His voice sent Goosebumps and shivers down the Death Eater's spines. Some, like Bellatrix, relished it while others, like Wormtail, shyed away. Many of the inner circle Death Eaters, like Lucius Malfoy, had just escaped from Azkaban. They were sick and ready to murder.

"Your children, at least the ones I see fit, will be in the running to one day become my right hand man," Voldemort watched for any responses. No one moved. Bellatrix cursed herself for never baring children. It would be an _honor_ to serve as close as that to the Dark Lord…

"Bring them to me at the castle tonight at midnight. I'll be waiting." His voice rang out like an infection, demanding reactions from everyone in his range.

"Yes my lord," resounding around the clearing and they were off into the velvet black blue dark.

Wormtail quivered at the feet of Voldemort.

"My Lord can I get you anything?" he asked meekly.

"No Wormtail," Voldemort did the closest thing to a smile as possible. He looked like a snake coming upon his prey. "I'm fine," then as an afterthought – "Crucio!"

Wormtail thrashed and screamed for a few minutes until Voldemort took off his curse. He looked weakly up at the cruel man he called Master.

"M-Mater," he stuttered out. "_Why?"_

Voldemort kneeled down to him and twisted his neck around menacingly.

"Because I can."

~*~

**Meanwhile at The Burrow**

"Oh no," Hermione said at the breakfast table. All ears were on her. "There's been an escape at Azkaban," she showed them all the Daily Prophet. "That includes Lestrange, Nott and … "

"Malfoy," they all said together.

This couldn't be good.

For a while the group sat silently at the table. _She_ had left without telling anyone,_ she_ was with the son of a Death Eater, _she_ was in danger.

"Should we owl Luna?" Ginny said what everyone was thinking.

"I'm sure they already know," Ron shrugged.

"But we should owl her anyways," Harry nodded. "I'll do it." For once, Ginny didn't interrupt.

Luna,

I know you probably know this already, but there is some urgent news you must know- Death Eaters have escaped from Azkaban. That means Lucius Malfoy is out. We're all worried about you. I'm worried about you. Please owl me back, tell us you're safe, we miss you Luna. I miss you.

Fondly,

Harry

~*~

**The Malfoy House by the Sea **

Luna read Harry's letter and sighed. She was just a little scared now. She knew Lucius would not be as lenient as Narcissa.

She folded the letter up and began to write back to Harry. The fire in the library fireplace warmed her back and kept her company. Draco and Theodore were … somewhere, she didn't know.

Dear Harry,

Thank you for telling me, I rarely read the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler hasn't gotten word of this yet. I

The door of the library opened and Luna assumed it was Draco or Theodore. She set her quill down.

"Hullo I was just writing-"

"Who are you?"

Luna turned around to see Draco's eyes on the face of Lucius Malfoy. He was standing in front of her clad in a long black cloak. His hair was longer and he looked…. Wrong somehow. Darker.

"Luna Lovegood," she said and stood up. "Please to meet your acquaintance-"

"Miss Lovegood, was it?" Lucius took a few heavy steps into the room. Luna nodded.

"Hm," he shook a strand of stray hair out of his face. "Well Miss Lovegood, I don't know _why _exactly you are here but I demand that you leave," He was only a few feet away from her. "Now."

Luna gazed up at the father of her boyfriend. Was this a preview of him 25, 26 years from now? Would Draco grow up to be a cold, foul, dark wizard? Not if she could help it. Luna loved Draco, she knew so and one little fight wasn't going to change her mind.

"Draco-" she began.

"Luna is my girlfriend," Lucius and Luna twisted to see Draco at the entrance of the library. He was standing with his feet spread apart- power stance, but his eyes were anxious. Luna knew how hard it was to stand up to his father of all people.

"Luna is my girlfriend, Father," Draco took a few tentative steps towards Lucius. His fingers were itching towards his pocket, wary of Lucius who was already holding his wand.

"Luna is my girlfriend," _three times the charm_. "And I love her."

"Draco," Luna smiled warmly. _Love_.

Lucius's eyes turned to steel and it was as if there was a personal thunderstorm in the library.

"What is this jibberish Draco-?"

"It's not jibberish!" Draco shouted. He swallowed and lowered his voice as his father frowned. _Danger zone. _

"It's not jibberish Father," he continued calmly. "It's the truth. Luna Lovegood. I love Luna Lovegood…" the last part he seemed to say aloud to himself.

"Nonsense Draco- Silence!" And with a flick of Lucius's wand Draco received a few slashes on his shoulders. Luna gasped.

"And you-" Lucius wheeled around and pointed his wand at Luna who had her wand out. She was standing there, eyeing Draco who looked, well, transfixed. He was starring at the ground. Blood was dripping from his arms.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Luna was out.

~*~

**Rawly Tower, Midnight **

Draco was scared.

He was standing in a musky living room. It was dark, the curtains were all drawn back and looked like they hadn't been touched for decades.

Along with himself were at least seven other boys, most around his age, all sons of Death Eaters. There was one girl and she looked lost and afraid, just like the rest of them, but no one else showed it much.

Theoore Nott was there. He was standing as close to the exit as possible. Draco noticed that he had a bruise forming on his cheekbone. His father stood in the corner, stoic and stolid.

Lucius stood to the right of the group along with the other parents. Together they formed a wall around the room. No one was leaving tonight.

Apparently the Dark Lord was using the castle as a home base. It was the home of one of the Death Eaters.

The castle was drafty and full of spiders and thins that crawled. Draco didn't like it. Even the fire that was snapping in the very room they were standing in seemed cold and distant. Sad.

In front of the fireplace was a large easy chair covered in what looked like Dragon Skin.

Voldemort was sitting in the chair.

He surveyed his flock and seemed pleased.

"Good job my friends," he addressed the room. "I can tell these youths have great power ready to be fashioned…"

Draco tensed. What did he want with them?

"Yet, I still wonder… You there," Voldemort sent his gaze on a short boy with sandy colored hair.

"Y-yes my lord?" The boy managed out. His knees were shaking.

"Tell me how exactly one splits their soul?" Voldemort's eyes were red slits glowing in the dark.

"Well-uh, um, well, that is- I-I, you have to-"

"Enough!" Voldemort swished his wand and the boy collapsed.

A shudder ran through the group of boys. He wasn't _dead_ was he?

"Wren!" Voldemort hissed. "Take your son and leave." A Death Eater rushed up, clutched his son and exited the room.

Nagini slithered around Voldemort's feet and traveled up the chair over to his left hand.

Voldemort smiled a corrupt leer. "Nagini tells me that some of you are ready to receive the dark mark."

Silence.

"But not just anyone can become one of my precious followers," Voldemort began to stroke Nagini's head. Her forked tongue peeked out and waved in the air. Draco scrunched up his nose and tried not to look at her. She seemed almost human.

"I need to know that you are cut out for it first," he continued. "So." He made a motion to Wormtail who bowed his way out of a secret door and returned with a boy who looked to be in his early teens. He was bruised all over and his clothes looked dirty.

"Who will be first?" Voldemort sneered. Draco gulped and tightened his shoulders. Theodore clenched his jaw.

This was no time for screaming.

~*~

**The Malfoy House by the Sea, One day later **

Luna was in a tower. Or so she thought. She was in a small cylindrical room made of stone. There was a small mattress made of cloth and stuffed with feathers and a basin filled with water. A small slit of a window with bars across it hung out of reach high in the top. From what Luna could feel by the draft, she was very high. She wasn't aware that The Malfoy's had a tower at their summer house.

What had happened?

Suddenly the small trap in the door made for giving her meals opened and a book was shoved through. It was purple and bound with find leather. Luna went to inspect it. She picked it up, for an instantly feeling it's weight, it's ancient words and then she was off, spinning in a whirlwind of color and chaos. She let go and landed face down, harshly against pavement.

It was a portkey. Luna stood up and held her head in her hands. _Ow_. Where was she?

Luna looked around and felt a ping of fear in her stomach as she realized she was in Knockturn Alley.

"'as a little kitty los' 'er way?"

Luna looked around behind her to see four dirty looking men lurking towards her. They sneered at her. One had a gold tooth.

She tried to ignore them and promptly began to walk the other way.

"'Ey!" A grubby hand reached out and grabbed her forearm. Luna let out a little squeal. _Ew._ "Where do ya think yer goin' girly?" A dark face curled his lip down at her.

"Yeah," said another swinging his arm over her shoulder. He smelled foul and all Luna wanted to do was take a bath.

"The fun's jus' gettin' started-"

"Stupefy!" The man who had originally greeted her flew back and fell to the ground into a barrel of odd-looking fish. The three remaining men didn't know what hit them. Soon all four were on the ground, knocked out.

Luna, who had promptly gotten out of the way, came out from behind a barrel of rotten apples and battled away a fly to see her savior.

She gasped.

"Good evening Luna."

~*~

***Sorry for the language, it just seemed right to put it in there. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Dun dun dun! Um… this is kinda long. In fact, I think it's the longest chapter so far so… um, enjoy. I will probably update again very soon since I am trying to just avoid people right now (but that's a little hard when you're sharing a house with six people and it's smaller than your apartment back home). **

**Love**

**Snow**


	7. Everything

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter was hard for some reason… I don't know why. So sorry if it is bad but just so you know I kinda struggled with fleshing out the outline. Basically, if there is anything that seems vague or rushed just… yeah. :P **

**SONG: Breakable by Ingrid Michaelson (she's lovely) **

**~*~**

**Have you ever thought about what protects our hearts?**

**Just a cage of rib bones and other various parts**

**So it's fairly simple to cut right through the mess,**

**And to stop the muscle that makes us confess**

**~*~**

**Knockturn Alley, Early July**

"Good evening Luna." An average height wizard in a dark blue robe took his hood off to reveal a kind heart-shaped face and longish dark brown hair.

"Miles Bletchley." He introduced himself. "Take out your wand Miss Lovegood, we're getting out of here."

Luna began to correct him, to tell him that he could just call her Luna but he turned and was off in a flash.

The two quickly began to speed walk, Luna working hard to keep up with his strides. Though his legs weren't the longest he walked fast.

"I know you," she said, enjoying the way his hair blew back as he walked. "You used to go to Hogwarts, you were on the quidditch team, right?" He looked down at her and nodded with a slight smile, almost like he was trying not to show too much emotion too fast.

"Yes, but don't talk right now, I'll explain everything when we get back."

"Get back where?"

"To my house."

~*~

"Your home is lovely," Luna admired the soft deep carpet with which Miles had decorated his small apartment with.

"Thank you," Miles said politely and took off his cloak, hanging it on a coat rack near the door. "Tea?"

"Yes please," Luna smiled at him grateful. But then a mini Harry wagged his finger at her in her mind. _You barely know this bloke, Luna. He could be dangerous_. Nice_ is different than _good_. _

"On second thought," she held up a hand. "I'm fine."

Miles looked at her, shrugged and poured himself some tea, adding a spoon of sugar. Luna could smell ginger and her mouth watered a little.

"Please, sit," he offered her the couch by a tiny bookshelf. "This isn't much, but it's all I have at the moment."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked, taking her cardigan off. She was used to the chilly sea home where all you felt was the sea breeze and having the constant warmth and comfort of fireplaces that lined the walls. Here it was rather hot and she had worked up a thin layer of sweat from the rapid walking. Luna made a mental note to get into better shape.

"And please, call me Luna."

Miles nodded. "If I must," he said. "I mean," he added quickly. "I mean, thank you – it's not like I don't want to call you Luna, I just wasn't sure-"

"I understand Miles," Luna laughed.

He looked relieved and sat down in a rocking chair next to her. It creaked slightly under his weight, though he was lean. Luna supposed it was old.

"Well," he began, taking a sip of tea and then setting it down on the small coffee table between them. "As you probably know, I was in Slytherin. My family has been in Slytherin for about… three generations. Because of that, we're a no-brainer for dark wizards to be attracted to us." Another sip. "But we're not in allegiance with You-Know-Who at all," he assured Luna, seeing her hands clench a little.

Luna nodded and relaxed. She knew not all Slytherins were Death Eaters. Just the ones that made the newspapers.

"But we're being hunted. They want us to join. My parents and younger brother are hiding a few miles outside of London. I'm here, trying to stay under the radar and make some extra money for them. That's why I didn't want to dawdle in the street Miss Lovegood- uh- Luna - they're everywhere these days."

The two went off on a friendly chat and learned much about each other. Miles learned that Luna loved peach pie, hated orange juice, adored crumple horned snorkacks and more. Luna learned that Miles got relatively good grades, had few friends, few enemies, a cat and loved chocolate.

All this was good but Luna was anxious. Eventually she couldn't stall any longer.

"Miles, why did you save me?" she asked. "Not that I doubt your exceedingly delightful character but…" she trailed off leaving her question open ended. He knew what she was saying. You don't just save random girls in the alley and then take her back to your apartment, tell her your life story and offer her tea on a daily basis.

Miles looked at her and took a long sip of tea, even though he had finished the majority of it much earlier that night.

In the corner of the room an owl rustled on a tall stand.

Finally he set it down and sighed. "I was on the quiditch team in my fourth year at Hogwarts. And… even though Draco and I were two years apart we grew to be something that I would call friends but he would probably call acquaintances. Or at least, someone he could trust. We really didn't have anything in common except quidditch and being pureblood."

He paused and Luna nodded her head to tell him to continue.

"This morning Draco sent me an owl because he knew I was living here. He wants me to explain things to you Luna… Luna I'm not sure how to do that-"

Luna touched his hand.

"Just say it."

"He's a Death Eater."

Luna felt as though the world had collapsed around her and was sucking her into its portal to die. No…

"So is Theodore Nott," Miles kept going. "They and several other sons of Death Eaters are being recruited. One of them will end up being You-Know-Who's protégé. He told you not to worry and that they are safe. And he also told me to tell you to go to the Burrow."

Miles was looking down by now as if he was afraid of Luna's reaction. Her eyelids fluttered. Draco? And Theodore? Death Eaters? What? No, no, no, this was… this was_ wrong_.

"I have to get to the Burrow," Luna clutched his hand. Miles looked at her. "Do you have a fireplace?"

"No," he said. "But… I can disapparate with you."

Luna nodded and rubbed her neck. _Old habits die hard…_

~*~

**Just Outside The Burrow **

Luna felt like throwing up. So she did. She did _not_ like apparating. It was, in a word, horrid.

Miles gently held her hair back, a little taken aback at how silky it was. He looked down on her guiltily.

"I threw up the first time too," he said. "It's okay."

Luna wiped her mouth and cast a freshening charm on her tongue. It wouldn't last long, but long enough until she could brush her teeth.

"Will you be okay?"

It was dark and they were just outside the boarders of where the path to the Burrow began.

"Yes," Luna said. "Thank you Miles. You're a good man." She gave him a hug and he, shocked and slightly embarrassed, hugged her back.

"Let's meet again," she looked into his eyes and though it was dark outside she could see him fine.

"Sure we will, Miss Luna."

He waited until he couldn't see her any more and then apparated away.

*Luna made her way in the silence of the night up the path to the Burrow. The lights were mostly on and Luna imagined Molly gathering up the dishes and plopping them in the sink. She could almost hear the chatter and noise of her friends. Friends.

Luna hummed a little and shivered. _'The summer night isn't quiet really,'_ she remarked in her mind. '_All the crickets are out… and the air… the air is a constant stir around you.'_

She finally made it to the front door and wasn't sure what to do. Should she knock? Walk right in? No. It was better to knock. She reached out her hand but the door opened and a flustered looking Molly Weasley stood with tears already brimming in her eyes.

"Luna! Dear we've missed you!" And Luna was swallowed up in motherly arms she just realized she had been missing terribly. Over Molly's shoulder Fred and George grinned at her.

"We saw you out the window," said George. "So we watched you walk up to our door."

"Not to sound creepy or anything," Fred laughed.

"Molly, Molly, let the girl go, she needs to breathe!" Arthur Weasley smiled grandly at Luna. "Hullo again Luna," he said cheerfully. "Gave us quite a scare there."

Luna was released from Molly only to be taken in by Ginny.

"Oh Luna I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry-" Ginny couldn't get enough words out of her mouth.

"Oh no," Luna said. "I should be the one apologizing I left without a word…"

"Oh Nooooo!!!" came eight voices overlapping each other.

After six more minutes of hellos and how are you's, Luna yawned and was immediately ushered upstairs by Molly to bed.

Naturally, five minutes after Ginny and Luna made it to their room everyone (Everyone meaning Harry, Hermione, Ron, George and Fred) was there asking Luna questions. Gossiping. Telling her what she'd missed. And honestly, Luna _had_ missed a lot. And she had missed them.

Then came the questions of how **she** had been and what **she** had been doing with _Malfoy_.

Like Luna had suspected, Ginny wanted to know everything – "Does he give you gifts? He's loaded he _must_ give you gifts!" – but that was all right. Luna felt like a normal teenage girl talking about boys when Ginny interrogated her. But she blushed when other people (like the twins) asked her other things like – "How well does the prick snog?" and "How far did you get?"

Thankfully Hermione wasn't giving her those dirty looks of disgust anymore (she just looked awkard) and Ron just looked hungry. Ginny seemed excited to be able to talk about boys and Harry… well, he didn't look especially well but Luna just assumed he was still depressed about his godfather. She was still sad about that too. _It's never only one person who dies._

The twins, on the other hand, had much more to say about her relationship. They thought she was crazy and were convinced that either she had gone completely mental or Draco was either blackmailing her or had cast the imperius curse on her. When they had said the latter Luna had gasped and shook her head vehemently.

"Oh _no, no_," she said cried. "Draco wouldn't curse me."

Ron snorted and the twins still didn't buy it.

Luna didn't tell them that Draco was now a Death Eater, even when Hermione brought up the escapes from Azkaban. She did, however, explain about being locked in a tower ("Like a princess!" Fred and George had exclaimed), the portkey, and Miles Bletchley.

From then on, the twins had taken to calling Luna Princess. She had a new nickname. At least it didn't have the word "Loony" in it. In fact, Luna believed she could get used to it.

The group listened in on her with sharp ears and wide eyes. So much had happened in such a short time it almost seemed unnatural of her to be so cozy back at the Burrow.

Around eleven people trickled out of their room and Ginny and Luna changed into their pajamas. Ginny lent Luna her clothes. They were around the same size except Luna was shorter and Ginny had more of an athletic build.

Luna quickly began writing out letters using the Weasley's owls. First one to Draco that came back with no reply. Then one to Miles that had a reply almost instantly.

_Dear Miles,_

_How are you? I have arrived safely to the Weasleys and all is well. I owled Draco but have gotten to reply yet. Though I suppose he may be asleep now… usually he owls me right back. Have you heard any news? And please do keep me posted! _

_Sincerely,_

_Luna _

_Luna,_

_I'm sorry but I haven't heard any news of Draco. I will do my best to keep you updated on anything I hear! I have, unfortunately, heard wind of my father though. Last week he was attacked by Death Eaters. This can't be good Luna. You-Know-Who is rising in power and you need to stay safe and hidden. _

_My best,_

_Miles Bletchley _

_Dear Miles,_

_I'm terribly sorry about your father I do hope he is all right and your family is safe! Thank you, thank you, thank you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Luna _

Ginny heard Luna gasp and looked over from her magazine to her friend at her desk. She had been writing and receiving letters for the past hour and it was getting late.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Mile's father was attacked last week."

Ginny frowned but didn't say anything.

Luna wrote a lengthy letter to her father that took her about twenty minutes explaining mostly everything. She sent it out and then sighed and slumped onto the twin bed next to Ginny's.

The girls turned the lights out but they couldn't sleep. Too much was happening. It was maddening.

Finally Ginny turned on her side to face Luna and huffed. Then she began to rant.

"And I mean," she was saying. "I almost did _it_ Luna! I almost went all the way with Dean. I can't believe it. But you know," she sniffed. "I know I don't love him. And I'm only going to do it- make love, I mean – with someone I love. The _man_ I love," Suddenly Ginny grew very quiet and rested her head in her hands. She looked at Luna.

"Have you done anything with Draco, Luna?" Ginny was almost afraid of the answer. Her voice was unusually small.

Luna nodded. "Oh yes, we made love a few days ago for the first time. It was a little awkward actually but eventually it felt nice… I mean I've never done it before so I wasn't sure what to expect and my father wasn't exactly an ace at explaining things like that to me but I – Ginny? What's wrong?"

Luna hadn't realized she had been rambling and her best friend as staring at her with her mouth hanging open. She looked aghast.

"Oh my god LUNA!" she shrieked loudly enough to wake the entire house. Luna put a finger to her lips and Ginny let out a few squeals of whispers.

She pounced on her friend moving to her bed. Ginny wanted to know everything. _Everything. _It was embarrassing really. Ginny always thought that she would do it first but things changed, on did they changed.

When Ginny mentioned the morning after potion and asked if he used protection Luna frowned. Then she realized- No. They hadn't. At least, not to her knowledge.

Ginny was once again open-mouthed but this time her eyes were scared instead of shocked.

"Oh Luna," she said. "We have to get you to a clinic."

~*~

***I was actually going to use this bit of a scene much earlier in the story but I changed my mind and saved it for now! Hope it works!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Now I know Miles seems like a silly extra that I'm putting too much detail about,but trust me, he is actually a very important character! **

**Anyways… I know **I** didn't like this chapter but I hope a few of you did. And I am posting this, technically on a different day than I posted the last chapter but you know what? It's 12:22 I think it counts. Two updates a day. I rock. And I'm sad. But no matter. **

**Love ya,**

**Snow **


	8. Eyelids Like Butterflies

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I really just really really love this one because for me it's like- milestone baby! You've got to the checkpoint – number 1 big twist where everyone is either gonna love it or hate it! **

**So please if you hate it – just go with it. Trust me, it's not silly it will be very important to the plot! This isn't just- OH random fertility! **

**PS: Sorry for the reupload, I had something to correct..  
**

**SONG: White Houses by Vanessa Carlton **

**~*~**

**Maybe I'm a little bit over my head**

**I come undone at the words he said**

**And he's so funny in his bright red shirt**

**We were all in love and we all got hurt**

**~*~**

**The Burrow, July **

Luna was pregnant.

It happened like this:

Ginny had woken Luna up early – 5 AM. The sun was just beginning to rise and the sky was a translucent blue that made Luna's eyes hurt. Everything was dipped in indigo. The trees, the birds, the grass…

Ginny explained that she wanted to get out before everyone else was awake and asking questions. So the girls left to go into town to the witch's free clinic. They got a pregnancy test potion. Luna had never used one before but Ginny said her mum taught her how when she gave her the Talk.

It was minty and purple. Ginny said it smelled nice to everyone who used it. Luna vaguely remembered that Draco tasted like mint… and downed the vile.

Luna took it twice for good measure even though Ginny told her it was fool proof.

The girls walked back together hand in hand. It was a brutal morning.

"Well," Ginny looked at Luna. They were sitting in the garden waiting for everyone else to wake up. "What are you going to do?" she asked. Luna couldn't tell if it was just the lighting, but Ginny looked pale. Almost like a sheet of white paper, dappled with brownred ink.

"Please don't tell anyone Ginny," Luna pleaded with her friend. "I'll tell them if I want them to know. I think I'll tell my dad today. He should know, right?"

Ginny agreed that her father should know and the girls walked into the house to see Molly making pancakes and sausages.

Luna never once considered getting rid of it. Not once.

~*~

No one wanted Luna to go on her own but she said she needed the exercise (which wasn't a complete lie). Ginny was helpful, telling them that not everything could be explained in a letter. The group fell for the idea that Luna was going to tell him about the last few events. They didn't know there was a baby.

Luna walked the few miles to her Rook house and smiled as she saw a familiar face looking out the tallest window. Her father waved down to her and she waved back, beaming.

Xenophilius made her some tea and kissed her on the cheek.

"Luna, I've missed you," he said. "Sure I've been keeping busy but your last letter scared me."

Luna nodded in understanding. "I know," she said.

"I mean, what if that Bletchley fellow hadn't been there to save you? Oh my dear girl!" He caught her in a warm embrace and she returned his gesture of love. Family. Would Draco be a good father? She shivered a little at the memory of Lucius's steel grey eyes…

Luna pulled away and told her dad to sit down.

The visit lasted into the night.

~*~

The sun was just setting and Luna was content. Her father was a bit taken aback but the shock hadn't really wormed it's way in yet and so he had nothing else to do but congratulate his daughter and give her some money and remind her that she could always come home if she need be, and did she want to see any pictures, and her mum would've wanted to see grandchildren, and on and on and on.

Luna was happy that he was too elated to think about the downside, but that was her father, he was always like that.

She walked home rubbing her stomach a little and musing about names. She liked the names Xavier and Ezra for a boy…

Luna decided to just walk in this time instead of knocking. She was tired and hungry and wanted to just sleep. Maybe walking that much wasn't good for her.

Luna walked into the Burrow and looked around. Where was everyone?

"Stupefy!"

~*~

**Rawly Tower **

Luna awoke with a headache.

"Oh," she squeaked as she sat up. "That hurt."

"Princess."

She turned to see a familiar face glaring down at her. It was dark but she could tell it was him. It was odd to see him without his brother.

"Fred," she smiled and moved over to sit next to him. He was leaning against the back wall. Luna looked around. It appeared they were in a cellar or dungeon of sorts. Somewhere she could hear the steady beat of water leaking onto the ground. In the corner of their block a man was murmuring to the wall. Luna figured he was just tired.

"What happened?" she asked quietly.

"Luna," he said. Luna squinted. Fred looked… different. Soft and hollow. "I don't know what happened…" he said. "They were just… suddenly there and I couldn't do anything. They separated us … I don't know where they are. I don't know whether I'm lucky … or not…." He ran his hands through his hair and held his face. He looked so much older to her.

"It must be hard," she whispered. "Being without your other half."

This wasn't Luna being smart, this was her being honest.

Fred looked up and grimaced at her.

"We're not one human being. I'm my own person," he snapped at her. Then he sighed and leaned his head back. "I sorry, Lovegood, I mean Luna- it's just…."

She touched his shoulder lightly. Fred was still.

"It is." He closed his eyes. "Hard, I mean." He looked at her and she had the overwhelming urge to hold him.

For a while they two didn't say anything they just sat there in silence with the man in the corner occasionally crying or screaming or laughing…

"Luna, I'm sorry."

"Whatever for, Fred?"

"For being nasty. Or mean. Or-"

"It's okay Fred," she smiled. "I understand."

A loud grating sound rang out in the cellar and the two quieted down. A few hooded men in black came down and opened the door to Fred and Luna's cell. One man walked over to Luna and stooped down. Fred leaned protectively over her but the other man kicked him in the head with his boot. Fred went down. It was then when Luna realized that she had no wand.

The man took out a small vile from his pocket and held it up to her.

"Drink," he said in a low voice. Luna turned her head and clamped her mouth shut. No thank you, sir.

"Fine," he snarled and reached out and grabbed her chin, forcing her mouth open and forced it down her throat.

Suddenly everything became hazy and cloudy and … actually quite pleasant.

The men lifted her up and pulled her out of the cell. Luna smiled and giggled at them.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Peachy," one answered. The other one chuckled.

Fred sat in the cell, all of a sudden much colder. His head throbbed and his eye felt violently hot.

~*~

"Now my young friends," Voldemort hissed as he sat before a much smaller more select group of boys. "We have a treat tonight." Everyone was tense.

Draco was standing, center, closest to Voldemort.

Theodore was closest to the exit, always on edge.

A young man a few years older than them as brought in. His longish brown hair was matted and he had a bruise forming on the right side of his forehead.

Draco took a deep breath as he saw it was Miles Blethcley.

Miles looked sick. When he looked up and saw Draco he gasped and looked like he was about to cry. Voldemort paid no head.

"This man," he said. "Had information that has helped me greatly," for an instant his cold eyes landed on Draco and then continued to survey the rest of the apprentices.

"Tell them how to helped Blethcly," he sneered cruely.

"D-D-Draco-o…" Miles forced out. He was shivering and didn't look quite right. "I'm s-ss-so sorry Draco-o-o-o…"

"Ah right," Voldemort began to stroke Nagini. "I've learned more about you, Draco Malfoy. Come here."

Draco swallowed and clutched his wand tighter at his side. He couldn't take his eyes off of Miles.

Theodore perked up. Shit.

"I hear that this is your little girlfriend Draco…" Voldemort had an amused look on his face and in the firelight it looked truly evil. Draco felt sick. Oh no…

Luna was brought in, levitated. She was stopped and placed down next to Voldemort's chair and appeared slightly unconscious.

She opened her eyes and Draco's breath caught in his throat.

_Flashback_

_Her eyelids, like butterflies, fluttered open_. _She looked at him with her crystal eyes and said serenely, "Hullo Draco." _

_End_

Luna looked, for the most part, untouched. Her hair cascaded down her back to the floor and she wore a long flowery skirt that fanned out around her petite frame. Draco almost choked.

"Good evening, Luna," He then flickered his eyes over to Miles who was near tears and mouthing over and over "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry…."

Luna looked over to him as well. She reached out her hand languidly and said, "It's okay Miles I understand." At least one of them was composed. Draco was, in a word, freaking out. There were so many thoughts running inside his head, filling him up with worry an panic and …

Voldemort sneered. "Well now that our introductions are over let us get down to business. Draco," Draco looked into the face of the Dark Lord and had to resist shuddering. Voldemort's words were slippery like ice and seemed to elongate themselves.

Theodore tensed.

"Little Luna here is friends of Harry Potter and was, as I have learned, part of his inner circle of friends and used to have a… let's say a relationship with The Boy Who Lived." He spit out "The Boy Who Lived" like poison.

There were a few cruel snickers and laughs around the room. Voldemort feigned emotion and caressed Luna's face with a long, thin finger. She leaned away. He frowned.

"Bright girl. And so pretty. What a shame. Draco, I order you to cast the cruciatus curse on lovely little Luna. Prove to me that you are a true wizard worthy of such a throne." He leaned down. "Great wizards do not let emotion get in the way of what they want."

Theodore almost screamed.

Luna's eyes widened.

Draco nearly threw up.

"No," he murmured to himself. But Voldemort heard it.

"What, my boy?" His voice was deathly quiet.

"No," Draco looked up and focused on the space where Voldemort's heart should be. "I won't. I love her." No hesitation. No regret. He loved her. "I relinquish my place in the running for your… Throne."

Voldemort's eyes flashed red and his features appeared as sharp as blades.

"You-"

"Yes, it wouldn't be wise to cast the cruciatus on me anyway, " Luna interrupted.

Draco suspected she was on some sort of drug. He prayed that for once, _just this once,_ she would shut up. Live. And then she could ramble and rave for the rest of her life. He would listen to every word just be quiet now-

"I'm pregnant."

The room stood still. Luna looked to Draco and smiled a hazy smile.

"We're going to have a baby Draco."

~*~

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Bwahhaaaahahaaa! What a way to find out.... **

**Well, not much to say. Which is weird. But anyway, **

**Love you guys!**

**-Snow **


	9. Becoming A Nightmare

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well… sorry for the delay. I'm sick! Can you believe it?! Sick in the middle of summer?! UGH! I have to blow my nose every two minutes and my head is killing me… but I'm doing my best because as long as I'm just lying around here I might as well do something since I'm not doing homework. **

**Also – to M.E.: Yay! I'm very happy that you like the story! I will try my best to keep the characters in-character but no promises… but I will try and have been trying!! Wish me luck and do tell me if I go off track. I mean, I guess I am making Draco a bit (or a LOT!) OOC because I want to make him braver… probably to make up for the books… and I've always wanted him to stand up to his father and well, well you'll see as the story progresses. Draco, Luna and Theodore will do a lot of growing in this story. **

**PS: I am completely infatuated with Vic Mignogna (or however you spell his name). He is just… godlike!! *fangirl scream***

**SONG: And Then There Were None from the musical Spring Awakening. Seriously go youtube this, it is just… too good for words! I didn't see it on Broadway but I saw it in Philadelphia- TOO AMAZING! And I had lots of trouble choosing a song for this chapter because there were so many amazing ones… but I thought that this was a good mood setter. Maybe. **

**~*~**

**You wanna laugh, it's too absurd**

**You start to ask, can't hear a word**

**You wanna crash and burn**

**Right, tell me more**

**You start to cave, you start to cry**

**You try to run, nowhere to hide**

**You want to crumble up, and close that door**

**~*~**

**Rawly Tower, July**

All was quiet.

Draco would've laughed, had the circumstances been completely and utterly different.

He swallowed. What?

"Did you hear that? You are going to have a baby Draco," Voldemort said in a mocking voice. His eyes were dark, piercing slits and suddenly Draco wanted to be as far away from here as possible.

Luna frowned. "I wish you wouldn't talk like that, a baby is a miracle."

Voldemort twisted his neck around to look at her frowning up at him. "Indeed." He hissed. "Very well, Draco," he held up his wand. "Have your _beloved_." With a flick of his wand Luna was pushed forward by some invisible force into Draco's arms. She collapsed, wobbling, with giggles in his arms as he floundered, almost dropping his wand. Luna smiled.

"That was fun!" Draco sighed inwardly. Oh Luna.

"We wouldn't want to harm the baby," Voldemort sneered. Draco looked up at the Dark Lord and felt an overwhelming sense of dread.

"Wormtail!" Voldemort snapped.

"Uh, YES my Lord!" Wormtail scuttled forward, crouching as he did so.

"Take the two lovebirds to Draco's chambers. I'll deal with them later."

"Yes, my Lord!" Wormtail then ushered them out.

Theodore breathed out as he realized that he had been holding his breath. His mouth hurt from unconsciously clenching his jaw. Luna was pregnant?

Voldemort didn't take his eyes off Luna for one moment. He watched as the couple left the room.

~*~

"Now that was some lie Luna," Draco rubbed his neck as he paced back and forth in his chambers. They ("They" meaning all of the candidates for Voldemort's apprectice) all had been given their own room and an adjoining washroom. It was comfortable, but terribly dark and drafty. When they had gotten to his room Draco had instantly given Luna a cloak, wondering how long the drug lasted.

"I mean," he continued. "I am very glad that you were not tortured but- pregnant? You sure are something…"

"Oh but Draco- stop pacing please you're making me dizzy- I _am_ pregnant." Draco shook his head and began pacing again.

"You know what Luna? Uh… why don't you go to sleep, you're tired, and they drugged you-"

"Draco if you would just listen-"

He began pulling her towards the bed.

"And you need your rest so if you would _please_-"

Draco pulled down the covers and slipped her inside with ease.

"I'm really very upset that you're not happier about this! It's your child!" Luna looked as if she would cry and Draco began to panic. He hated it when she cried. Luna, despite what she was saying, snuggled under the blankets a little. They were rather comfy.

"Alright, I am… very _very_ happy but now is not the time to be celebrating. Do you realize where we are right now? Oh nevermind." He was getting frustrated. Luna was now half laying half sitting under the blankets. She was almost there he just had to make her go to sleep! He couldn't deal with this right now.

"Now please, love, go to sleep." Draco caressed her cheek and kissed her quickly.

Luna sighed. "Fine." And she closed her eyes, sinking into the pillow. Draco stood there for a moment amazed – it almost seemed too easy, but then again, he shouldn't be complaining.

Without another word he gently brushed a kiss onto Luna's forehead then began to slip off his shoes. He needed a shower.

~*~

Draco awoke with Luna's hair in his face. Not like he didn't like her hair… he loved it, but it wasn't exactly the most pleasant site to see. He rolled over onto his back and stretched. What a night.

_Knock, knock_.

Draco frowned. Who was it? He slid off the bed and grabbed his cloak. It was cold in the stone chamber and his feet stung with chill every time he put a foot down. _'Self reminder- buy slippers_.'

Draco opened to door to see an elderly house elf staring wide-eyed up at him. He had a beard and the largest nose Draco had ever seen.

"Er, yes?" he asked, suppressing a yawn.

"Misters Draco Mayfloys and Luna Lovegoods are invited to breakfast with the Master Dark Lord, sirs!" squeaked the house elf. "Pong is here to escort yous!"

"The Dark Lord?" Draco asked, tilting his head. Was he that tired that he was hearing things? "The Dark Lord wants to have Luna and myself up for breakfast?"

Pong nodded eagerly. "And we shant dawdle sirs, Master Dark Lord values punctuality, he does!"

Draco nodded, half asleep. "Right… right of course he does. Uh… be right out Pong, give us like, fifteen-twenty minutes-"

"Oh _nos_ sirs!" Pong chirped. He began to wring his bony hands. "The Master Dark Lord says to be as quick as can be!"

"Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a twist- we'll be out in five." Draco yawned as he shut the door. Luna was awake watching him. She seemed to be back to her normal state. Her eyes were as blue as ever.

Draco walked over to her on the bed and kissed her deeply.

"So breakfast?" Luna asked cheerfully.

"Breakfast," Draco replied. "We've got…" he calculated quickly. "Four minutes."

~*~

The dining room wasn't overly lavish or grand. It was a dark room- the curtains covered all the windows, and the furniture was made out of dark mahogany. Candles floated and illuminated the plates of breakfast food on the circular dining table. At the far end sat Voldemort himself. Nagini slithered along the mantle in the back of the room near a bookcase. To Draco's surprise Theodore sat to the right of Voldemort. What was he doing there?

Luna squinted and could see the shadows under Theodore's eyes. She wondered what he had been up to last night. She should've been wondering what Lord Voldemort was doing inviting Draco and her to breakfast… but she didn't think like that. Of course Draco had his suspicions. He eyed the food skeptically. It _did_ look mighty tastey.

"Ah yes, _welcome_, my guests," Voldemort rested his hands on the table in front of him. If he had been any other man he would've sounded teasing, but instead he sounded evil. As if he wanted them to know that something was up. And he almost did.

"Sit down," he said, the 's' rolling off his tongue. He didn't have to ask twice. Luna and Draco sat next to each other at the far end of the table facing Voldemort and Theodore.

"Morning Theodore," Luna smiled at her friend. "Good to see you again. I missed you."

Theodore looked at her and his expression was almost pained but he quickly smiled and nodded at her. "Missed you too Luna." He nodded at Draco. "Draco."

Draco nodded back. "'Morning…"

And the greetings were done. For a second the four sat there staring at the food in front of them in awkward silence.

The twisted wheels in Voldemort's head were already turning and he couldn't wait.

"You two should be very proud of your friend Theodore," he leaned back in his chair.

Draco and Luna perked up. What about Theodore?

Theodore resisted the urge to look down and twist his napkin I his hands. He looked straight on between Luna and Draco's heads to the exit. Always at the exit. _'I say I stick around…. But I'm constantly making sure I can escape at a moments notice….' _He thought bitterly. But of course, he would never admit it. But he didn't want to look at Draco or Luna's- especially Luna's- face when he told them-

"I have chosen him to be my protégé," Voldemort watched the two blonde's faces. He did love it when they looked horrorstruck. "Theodore showed rather momentous ability last night when he tortured that boy… what was his name- Bletchley was it, yes- when he tortured Bletchley. Quiet remarkable actually, you should've seen him…" he trailed off and let the idea sink in. Voldemort rarely spoke this much. It was refreshing but also unnecessary. So he was silent.

Luna's large eyes widened even more. What? Tortured? Blethcley? _Miles?_ NO.

"Oh Theo…" she breathed.

Draco inhaled and exhaled.

Theodore tactfully avoided everyone.

_Flashback_

"_Crucio!" _

_Theodore watched Miles flail on the floor and for some reason he didn't feel any remorse. Not one bit. In fact, if almost made him happy to see this dirty, foul, disgusting piece of trash writhing and arching, screaming his guts out. _

_Nothing mattered. Nothing was in his mind. Nothing but _anger- _he. Was. So. Angry. – and Miles' screams. _

"_Theodore."_

_Theodore looked up to see the Dark Lord peering down at him. _

"_That's enough." _

_The screaming stopped. _

_End Flashback_

What now? What had he done? Theodore was just coming to grips with it. He had tortured someone with an unforgivable curse. And he had enjoyed it. Now he felt like a dirty, foul, disgusting piece of trash and there was nothing he could do about it.

Draco couldn't speak. All he knew was white-hot contempt for Theodore and guilt for getting Miles into this mess…

Luna continued to stare at Theodore. Waiting for him to say something. Tell her it wasn't true. But he didn't. He face was an unemotional mask, glaring off behind her.

"Where is he?" she asked quietly. She turned to Voldemort but she dared not look in his eyes. "Where is Miles?"

Voldemort glowered at her. "He's busy."

"And my friends?" _'Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, the rest of the Weasleys… Fred.' _

"Busy," Voldemort snapped as if wanting to cause her pain. Luna recoiled and averted her eyes back to Theodore. Still nothing. Where was he? This wasn't the Theodore she knew… He was confident and witty and sometimes a little scary… this Theodore was empty and cold. Luna shuddered. Like a statue.

No one ate breakfast.

Nagini hissed in the corner.

~*~

"So you're pregnant." Draco needed her to tell him straight or else he would explode. There was too much going on, just too much. Work on it in little pieces.

They were back in his chambers.

Luna nodded. "I told you Draco, yes." she sighed. Hadn't they been over this? "And I am going to keep it with or without you." She wasn't being cold, or cynical, she was just being honest. Draco knew her well enough to not be offended but he couldn't help the tiny pang of sadness in his chest. With or without him?

"Am I that unneeded?" He tried to make it seem like he didn't care. She could do whatever she wanted. She could raise the baby without it even knowing about its father. Without it knowing that it came from a Death Eater heritage. Without it knowing anything and being safe.

Luna grasped his hand and shook her head. "Not at all. But if you don't want it, I won't force him on you."

"I want it," Draco blurted a little too fast. He cleared his throat and tossed his head to the side, trying to get some stray bangs out of his eyes- he really did need a haircut. "I want to have this baby with you, Luna Bird."

She smiled and kissed him. Draco was taken in and for just that time he could forget about where they were, why they were there, who they had just talked with, everything.

_Knock, knock._

Luna pulled away and looked at the door.

"Pong?" she wondered aloud.

"I don't know," Draco muttered and made his way to the door, shuffling for his wand.

Theodore was awaiting him. He looked sickly and sallow.

Draco frowned and glanced behind him to see Luna peeking around him, seeing Theodore, and retreating into the washroom. He then closed the door behind him and stepped out into the corridor with Theodore.

"Nott what is it-?"

"Be careful Draco," Theodore was dead serious. He looked Draco in the eye and glared.

"What do you mean?" Draco folded his arms across his chest.

"I don't know what he's planning… but for some reason he is letting that baby live on _purpose._ And…. Well, you and I both know that that can't be good." Theodore was anxious. That baby- there was something Voldemort wanted out of that baby. And as Luna was currently carrying that baby, Theodore couldn't bare to see her hurt.

"You're right," Draco nodded his head. What could this mean? Was Luna in danger? Was their… baby in danger? But right now that didn't matter as much as this –

"Nott," he said sharply. Theodore looked at him as if alarmed at his tone of voice. "You're a bloody coward for taking this position." No beating around the bush. No more. He wasn't going to avoid things any more. He couldn't afford to any more.

Theodore scowled.

"You call me a coward Malfoy," he had only ever called him Draco before. Theodore leaned in and Draco found himself leaning in as well. The air between them bristled. "But I'm not like you Draco," Theodore continued. "I don't give up. I don't beat around the bush- I'm a long-term man. Whenever I commit to something I see it through. And I'm committed to the Dark Lord."

At first Draco didn't know what to say.

"If Luna heard to say that she might've slapped you," he said quietly and turned and shut the door in Theodore's face.

Theodore stood there. Mind reeling, hands shaking. He couldn't believe the words that had just came out of his mouth.

What was he becoming?

~*~

"Luna?" Draco peered in the bathroom. A trunk was on the bed and it was filled with his belongings. Luna was in the washroom putting his toothbrush and other toiletries in a waterproof bag.

"Pong came to visit me," she smiled airily. "He says we're being sent home. Oh and he likes my hair."

Draco walked over to her and put his arms around her. He needed to get away. They needed to get away.

"I like your hair too," he said and blew on her ear as he nestled into her neck. He inhaled. Luna.

"Let's leave," he said. "Let's just… leave."

Luna nodded and stroked Draco's hair. "Okay." She pulled away. "But first," she looked seriously into his eyes and Draco was taken aback at the concentration she seemed to be using to stare at him. "Show me."

He knew what she was talking about.

Draco swallowed. He himself had tried not to look at it. Maybe if he ignored it, it would just vanish. But he knew it was still there. It would be there forever. And he was facing things head on now.

So Draco rolled up his sleeve and held out his forearm for his love, and himself, to gaze at.

The Dark Mark was burned charcoal black and deep into his pale skin.

Luna almost touched it. Then she kissed his wrist and ran her lithe fingers through his hair.

"Let's go."

~*~

**The Malfoy House by the Sea **

The house by the sea was empty. Narcissa had left and it felt too big and too cold. But they stayed there.

When they first came home Draco went to unpack and Luna went to the library to write a letter to her father. All she told him was that she was well and she was with Draco. She dared not tell him anything else, lest they were being watched. If anything happened to her father…

For a whole week the two didn't talk at all about the events that had happened. Despite Draco's new resolution and Luna's usual 'let's-face-the-obvious-because-she's-just-honest-like-that' personality, they didn't mention anything once. They didn't talk about Theodore, or Draco's father, or Luna's father, or Harry and the others, or becoming a death eater, or Voldemort, or Pong, or anything. For one week they pretended that it was just them, enjoying a worry free vacation. Nothing mattered. No one was worried about them. Luna was not pregnant. Draco was not a Death Eater. They were still young, they were still happy. They just stayed close to each other and spent their nights on the beach, and slept in the same bed.

But they both knew that this couldn't last. They both knew that no matter what, the dark was coming and there wasn't anything they could do to stop it.

It was times like these when Draco thought about fate and how he both feared and hated it. Almost like how a servant both feared and hated his master. But without the master, the servant is lost and doesn't know what to do. So in a way, they needed fate. And that just made him hate it and cling to it all the more.

**Mid July**

On the seventh day Luna and Draco woke up at the same time.

"Marry me."

Luna looked at Draco, Had he really said that?

Draco wasn't even looking at her. His arms were around her and he was tangled in her, but he was looking at the ceiling.

Slowly he turned his head to looked at her.

"I'm not going to say it again."

Luna sighed and snuggled deeper into him. They stayed like that for a while.

"When we get married let's bring him up somewhere by the sea," she moved her eyes to Draco. "It's a boy," she whispered. "I can feel it."

Draco was still in shock that he had asked her to marry him but also that she had said yes. In her own way, of course.

But what made him simply ecstatic was that he hadn't asked her out of conscious or because it felt like the "right thing" to do. He really wanted to marry this woman. Wanted to be with her and no one else but her for the rest of his life.

He bent down, flipped her over and ravaged her mouth in a frenzy. He pulled away and they were both breathing deeply. _Your hair it's everywhere….*_

"What do you think about the name Xavier?" Luna smiled.

"You sure it's a boy?" Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Have you taken a test?"

Luna shook her head. "Motherly intuition." She then giggled as Draco bent down and began nipping at her collarbone.

But he soon stopped and rested his head on her shoulder. Luna sighed. They both listened to each other breathe.

"We have to go back, Draco," Luna murmured. "We can't live in dream world forever."

Draco raised his head and looked at her in an almost teasing way.

"But my little bird," he smirked. "Don't you live in dream world already?"

Luna shook her head.

"Not anymore. Actually…" she sat up and hugged her knees to her chest. Draco sat up as well, knotting his brow. Luna let out one, pained sob.

"It's becoming a nightmare."

~*~

***Dashboard Confessional, Screaming Infidelities**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I feel like I wrote a lot! I am still kind of sick so sorry for any typos or anything in this. I'll fix them later. I just want to get this up because I feel bad about not updating sooner! Thank you thank you everyone who's following this, has favorited it, or reviewed- you guys just totally rock! **

**Next chapter gets dramatic. Hehe. Oh boy. I'll get it up as soon as possible. I'm just feeling so swamped right now. I have cousins coming, I have to go clean (because I get paid) for three days, and I'm sick, and I have to read so much for school and .... well, I guess I'm just stressed. Wish me luck!  
**

**Love always,**

**Snow **


	10. Help Me

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alright well this chapter is just FULL of ups and downs and ups and downs… what an emotional roller coaster I make these poor kiddies ride. And it may be a tad bit confusing so sorry for any combogulations, I promise I will either personally clear things up for you in a message or all will be explained eventually!! **

**And I MUST say- I am all better now!! No more stuffy nose! Whoohoo! Thanks everyone who wished me health! Haha **

**To M.E.- Oh I would never delete this story unless it was absolutely important don't fret darlin'! **

**SONG: This is Your Life by Switchfoot **

**~*~**

**Yesterday is a kid in the corner**

**Yesterday is dead and over**

**This is your life, are you who you want to be**

**This is your life, are you who you want to be**

**This is your life, is it everything you dreamed that it would be**

**When the world was younger and you had everything to lose**

**~*~**

**The Malfoy House by the Sea, Mid July **

Luna hugged her knees to her body and Draco could see her slim shoulders shaking.

"I want to stay here," her voice was small. "I want to stay here with you forever but… we can't. Voldemort has Theodore, and Ginny and Hermione and Ron and H-Harry-" her voice broke when she said his name. She took a breath. "And everyone else and I feel like everything's falling apart."

Luna sniffed and looked up, removing some hair from her face. The sheets were wet with her tears.

"I've tried… so hard to just… relax but it's not enough-"

Draco couldn't take it any more. He scooped her into his arms and just held her. Luna immediately melted into his embrace. They fit perfectly.

"Me too, Luna Bird," Draco whispered. "I'm afraid too."

Luna looked up at him almost in shock.

"You're braver, Draco Malfoy," she said and a hint of a smile graced her pink lips.

"You think so?" Draco pretended to smirk. He kissed her forehead and wiped the drying tears off of her cheeks.

_Tap, tap, tap! _

Luna jumped. The couple looked to the window- a small brown owl with a letter tied to its leg pecked at the glass.

Luna got up right away and wrapped the sheets around her as she walked to the window and opened it up to let the owl swoop in. It landed on the back of a chair and Luna went and gently detached the parchment from its leg.

The owl hooted and flew away.

"Guess they don't want us sending them a letter back," Draco thought out loud. "What does it say?"

"It's from Ginny!" Luna's eyes widened as she read the letter. "She says that they escaped and that everyone is safe… only a few people were hurt… Mr. Weasley, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Fred-" Luna swallowed. "-Fred were tortured and have minor injuries. She says not to worry and stay safe." Luna passed the letter to Draco who scanned it thoroughly.

"I forgot, Ginny doesn't know what's been happening to us!" Luna covered her mouth with her fingertips and bit her lip.

"It could be a trick," Draco carefully examined the handwriting. The little Weasley girl had never written to him so it was tricky to decide whether it was fake or not. "It could have been forged. Or she could have been forced to write it-"

"No," Luna said as she went back to the bed with Draco. "I think it's legitimate."

Draco ran his hand through her hair and stopped at the base of her neck. "You're so innocent Luna," he smiled. "So willing to believe." He leaned over and brushed his lips against her cheek, her jaw line, then her ear- "I love that about you."

A faint blush ran across Luna's face and neck. Draco smiled.

But it was true. Luna really did want to believe.

"So what's our plan now?" Draco leaned back against the headboard and put his hands behind his head. "The Dream Team and Co. are safe…" he ignored Luna's look she gave him. "And Nott can handle himself- don't look like that love, you know he can take care of himself perfectly fine- what are we going to do?"

Luna sighed and shrugged. Then after a moment she said, "I'm going to make eggs." And she got dressed and was off.

Draco stayed in bed for a few more minutes and then dressed and followed her out. When he got to the kitchen the smell of eggs wafted through the hallways. But he frowned when he heard voices coming from the kitchen. He reached for his wand.

"Luna?" he called. "Who's in there with you?" He prepared himself as he came upon the kitchen and rounded the corner to see his mother talking with Luna.

Narcissa had her hair up in an elegant twist and was wearing what appeared to be new robes. Draco rolled his eyes as he stashed away his wand. His mother had gone on a shopping spree. But it helped, clearly, her face wasn't as waxy and she stood taller. But maybe it was the heels… Draco inwardly thanked god that Luna wasn't a shopping girl.

"Draco," Narcissa walked over to him and gave him a warm hug.

"Mother," Draco hugged his mother back. Luna smiled at him and he smiled back cheekily over Narcissa's shoulder. She pulled away a minute too long and sighed.

"You look well," she smiled. Then she turned to Luna and tightly showed her teeth. "I was just talking with your girlfriend here, Miss Lovegood-"

"Luna please," Luna smiled. Narcissa rolled her shoulders.

"Luna, I was filling Luna in on all the things we need to prepare for the wedding-"

"Wedding?" Draco was alert. How long had she been there that they had gotten around to talking about the wedding? He hadn't even thought that far yet. And how did she know already?

"Yes, darling, a wedding, that's what young girls and boys do when they become pregnant illegitimately," Narcissa rolled her eyes over at her son. Luna giggled and moved the cooking eggs around on the pan.

"But of course you haven't thought about that yet," Narcissa went to sit on the island and put her clutch down. "Must get that from my side of the family… rushing into things without planning ahead. Must get that from my cousins- your father always has a plan-" she looked meaningfully at him. "_You_ were planned Draco."

Draco groaned and went to lean against the counter. "Oh mother-"

"Yes we knew the exact day Draco would be born," Narcissa sighed. "It was perfect…" Luna smiled and began to dish out the eggs.

"Eggs Mrs. Malfoy?" she asked.

"Oh no dear," Narcissa shook her head coming out of her sentimental stupor. "I'm on a diet."

"Oh," Luna said as she handed Draco a plate, who kissed her cheek in thanks. "My father says that woman who diet have self-confidence issues."

Narcissa looked at her reproachfully but didn't comment. Instead she adjusted her posture and checked her make up in her compact before speaking again.

"And of course, going back to what I was saying before- wedding arrangements must be made. I would hire a wedding planner but the witch who planned your father and mine, Draco dear, well she died just last spring, such a pity, so I'll have to find another-"

"Oh we won't need one," Luna said as she took a sip of grape juice. "I've always planned on planning my own wedding. It will be full of sparkling hornyhumpfs." She gazed off in the distance and Draco found himself thinking how adorable she was.

Narcissa blinked. "What?" she asked. "What are sparkling hornyhumpfs?" she crinkled her nose as if expecting a sparkling hornyhumpf to be some sort of sexually explicit phrase.

"Oh they're very rare toadstools," Luna explained. "They sparkle and so birds and things are attracted to them, but they're very prickling because they have these tiny horns all over them… still they're quite lovely and make very good party decorations. I've never had any at a party but I've heard they just make the mood just right. They're mostly found in Sri Lanka." She finished and took a big forkful of eggs.

Narcissa's mouth grew tight as if she thought Luna was playing some sort of game.

"…Then first we'll have to think of a guest list…" she continued like Luna hadn't mentioned sparkling toadstools at all.

Eventually Draco tuned his mother and Luna out and began to day dream and push his eggs around. It wasn't until Luna asked him if he wanted anything else that he realized, no he didn't thank you, and went upstairs to wash and get dressed leaving the women to their women things. The very thought of a wedding made Draco realize how serious this situation was. He realized that he and Luna really had been in a dream world. Nothing good lasts forever.

~*~

"We'll be back in time for dinner," Narcissa said as she fixed her hat in the hallway mirror. "Have a house elf prepare dinner Draco," she said as she kissed her son on the cheek. For a second she reflected on how tall he was. "I don't expect you to cook."

The two were going into the town to shop for wedding things. Obviously, Draco was left behind, and he liked it that way.

Luna reached up and kissed him as she smiled. "I do hope you won't be too lonely without me love."

"Oh I think I'll manage," Draco snaked his arms around her hips and as she was about to leave he pulled her back and kissed her deep.

"Tut, tut," Narcissa tsked from the walkway and tapped her foot. She was already annoyed that Luna insisted they walked into town.

Draco and Luna said their good-byes and Draco watched the two blondes walk into the distance. It was almost comical how they had such similar features (blond hair, blue eyes, fair complexion, willowy build) and such opposite personalities.

Then he let out a long sigh and leaned against the door jam. What _was_ he going to do?

~*~

It was dark out now and Draco had just finished his second book of the night. He yawned in the living room and checked the clock on the wall. 8:42. He rolled his eyes as he imagined Luna and his mother discussing napkin holders for hours… a wedding. A wedding. He was getting married-

_Knock, knock, knock. _

Draco put the book down and got up to go see who was at the door.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock! _

The knocks were getting urgent. Draco, annoyed, scowled.

"Calm down, I'm comin'!" He rushed to the door and angrily yanked it open. Theodore stood in the doorway. His dark curls were plastered to his face in cold sweat. His skin seemed pale and waxy and his deep eyes were sunken. He looked stricken as if he had just seen a morbid vision of the world collapsing under the sun.

"Nott-" Draco said, surprised.

"Draco-" Theodore gasped and nearly fell onto the blond, clutching at his clothes, leaning in so close Draco could feel his hot breath on his face. He tried to pull away but Theodore's grip was tight. He never realized how strong he was before.

"Draco-Draco-" Theodore kept saying.

"Yes, yes, what, I'm here!" Draco said loudly, trying to get a grip on Theodore who was stumbling into the hallway. Quietly it began to rain outside. The water was coming inside and Draco pulled Theodore inside- still muttering "Draco-Draco" urgently- and slammed the door with the help of the wind.

"What is it Nott? What happened-?"

"Draco!" Theodore was sputtering. He looked Draco directly in the eyes and Draco felt a cold sense of dread sink into his stomach. Something bad happened.

"I-I- I-"

Draco tried to lead Theodore to the living room but Theodore seemed to not be able to stand up on his own and the extra weight made the two boys clumsy.

"C-calm down, Nott, calm down already," Draco tried to surpress his own panic.

"I-I almost killed him Draco – I almost killed someone- a man-my father!" Theodore then fell silent and the two stood there still as the rain danced on the roof of the house. Outside the waves seemed angry and distant thunder crawled slowly and hungrily towards their house.

Draco was quiet. "You _what_?" He all but threw Theodore into the chair in the living room and started a fire in the fireplace. Theodore just sat there looking lost.

Draco breathed in- breathed out- then went in search of his father's firewhisky stash. He found it in the cellar and brought it up. Theodore was still sitting there sinking into the cushions. Draco poured himself and Theodore a glass. He handed one to Theodore, who took it, but didn't drink it. He just sat there, tapping the glass with his finger.

Draco downed his glass and poured another- downed that one as well. Then he sat down across from Theodore. He was worried.

"What happened Theodore?"

The dark boy looked up. This was the first time Draco called him by his first name but he was too crazed to feel sentimental. He took a breath.

"The Dark Lord… told me that it was my father's fault. That it was his fault that my mother- that my mum had died. I was- god Draco- I was just _so_ _angry_!" He keeled over and held his head in his hand. The other still on the firewhisky. "I cast the cruciatus on him. Over and over. And _over. _And… and eventually I tried to cast Avada Kadavra but…"

"But what?" Draco could barely say it. His voice was hoarse from the firewhisky.

"But it wasn't strong enough or-or something. He's old, Draco, my dad." Theodore looked up and Draco could see the beginning of tears. It took a strong person to cry in front of other people.

"He's older than most parents and he's in the hospital. I took him there. Apparently there's s-something_ wrong _with his head now. I left after I heard that. I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of myself!" Theodore shouted. He looked down at his hand clutching the firewhisky. For a second Draco thought he would drink it but then Theodore stood up and threw the drink, glass and all, into the fire. The flames leaped and reached out towards him.

Theodore moaned and clutched his head in his hands again. He collapsed in the chair.

"Help me Draco Malfoy," he said. "I can't become Him. I can't become Lord Voldemort." Theodore looked up straight into Draco's blue eyes. "Help me."

Draco nodded. He didn't know what else to say. "Okay."

~*~

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, a little late updating, sorry! But I just had a really big day and now I am tired and I am going to go play apples to apples instead of go to bed! Hahaha! I got new clothes and a tote bag for school next year that has a picture of Rolling Stones Magazine with Coldplay on the cover and I am very happy. ******** Heheeee love you guys!**

**-Snow **

**PS: This should clear up the dream Harry had in an earlier chapter, in case you didn't know. **


	11. Don't Cry For Me

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am SO SORRY for the slow update! Really I am! No amount of explanation marks can express my sorrow! My cousins just left this morning and I've been doing nothing but nonstop fun stuff with them and so I have had basically NO computer time! None! It's amazing. I almost had withdrawal symptoms! Well, not really… but you get the point. Anyways, I'm sorry. I love you all! **

**And thanks so much to everyone who's reading this, yet again! Uh…. Not much else to say (for once). I'm really tired. Just tired. Sorry if this chapter isn't up to par, I might fix it later- I just really want to get it out to say that yes I am alive and I apologize! **

**To M.E.: Thanks hun! What a charmer! Haha. I was a little worried the dramatic stuff wouldn't click but I guess you liked it so… I'm haphaphappy! Hehe **

**SONG: Make Up Your Mind from the musical "Next to Normal" – it's great! Go see it! I haven't seen it yet but I love the soundtrack and one of my good good friends Julia and her brother (and some friends) might go in the fall and might take me!!! **

**PS: Sorry, the lyrics before the stories are getting longer hahaa! I'll try to keep it to a one-stanza thing next chapter. And also- If you have not seen the film, "The Breakfast Club" go see it now, it's my favorite ******

**~*~**

**Make up your mind to live stronger now**

**Make up your mind let the truth be revealed**

**Admit what you've lost and live with the cost**

**At times it does hurt to be healed**

**Catch me I'm falling **

**Catch me I'm falling**

**Flying head first into fate**

**Catch me I'm falling**

**Please hear me calling**

**Catch me before it's too late**

**Catch me before it's too late**

**~*~**

**The Malfoy House by the Sea, Mid July **

Luna awoke but didn't open her eyes. The color inside of her eyelids was a pleasant purple-white and she could hear Draco breathing beside her. Yesterday had been quite an adventure.

She smiled as she remembered how Narcissa and her had talked for what seemed like hours about what silverware to use. She liked the ones with the silver mermaids engraved but Narcissa wanted the roses because- "People don't want to be eating with half naked woman on their utensils!"- Narcissa. Eventually the two women had settled for something in between- trees with little birds flying around the branches. The limbs of the silver trees swayed and twitched in the wind while the birds spiraled around the neck of the silverware. Luna thought it was fitting, in the end.

By the time they had picked out the silverware it was already dark and then they realized that they didn't know how much to order so they just bought a set to bring home and show Draco. Narcissa had then _insisted_ that Luna let her apparate home with her and Luna undertook the horrific feeling once again. She didn't vomit this time though.

Luna remembered feeling terribly sick- but not because of apparation- for a second thinking of who she first apparated with, but she pushed it aside and made her way inside the house because then it was raining.

Luna finally opened her eyes, giving into the light, and blinked to the morning light coming in from between the curtains. Draco was still sleeping soundly. Luna watched as he turned over and she admired the way his bones and muscles moved under his skin as he did so. She traced her fingertips along his back lightly so as not to wake him.

_Flashback_

"_Mum, Luna," Draco was standing in the living room. He looked tired. _

"_Draco!" Luna greeted him with a dreamy grin. _

"_Draco," Narcissa gave him a polite nod and gazed warily at her soon-to-be daughter in law. _

"_Nott's up in his old room, he's uh, staying for the night," he didn't make eye contact. Draco rubbed his eyes. _

"_Nott's here," Luna smiled. It was a statement not a question. In another time Draco would've been irked with Luna so happy that Theodore was here but he was too tired to be jealous. Luna smiled and went up to kiss him but Draco shook his head._

"_Have you been drinking?" Luna mouthed to him. She could smell whiskey in his breath. Disgusting. Draco shook his head and mouthed back, "I'll tell you later." _

"_I'm tired mum," he said as Narcissa was about to show him the silverware. "I think I'll go to bed." _

"_Alright, I'll see you in the morning dear," Narcissa nodded and blinked. She wanted to go over more wedding plans but if he was tired then it couldn't be helped… _

_Draco draped his arm over Luna and she waved a little good night to Narcissa as they made their way up the stairs. _

_When they got into the bedroom Draco collapsed on the bed and Luna sat down gracefully by his side. By habit she began to play with his hair a bit. _

_He covered his eyes with the back of his wrist and reached up to hold Luna's hand with his other. _

"_What's wrong love?" Luna asked quietly. _

"_Theodore came to me last night. He was raving mad Luna. Said he tortured his father and… and almost killed him." _

_Luna gasped and brought a hand to her neck. Unconsciously she began to rub the skin there, an old habit. Draco sat up and took her hand away from her neck and kissed her fingertips gently. He cradled his face in her hand. _

"_Everything is so fucked up Luna- I didn't know what to do so I told him to stay here… is that okay-?"_

"_Yes," Luna said. "You did the right thing Draco. You were a good friend- is that why you were drinking? To calm him down? Or…" she ran her hand through his hair. "To calm yourself?" she whispered the last part. Draco didn't say anything. _

_Luna bit her lip. "Do you think he wants company?"_

_Draco shook his head. "No, I wouldn't bother him until tomorrow. I think he needs a good night's rest." Luna nodded in agreement. _

"_You're right." She answered. _

"_Luna," Draco took her face in his hands now and started into her eyes with all the intensity of the ocean and said in all seriousness – "If I ever, _ever_, do anything like that, I want you to stay as far away form me as possible. I want you to run away and make sure I never see you ever again. Do you understand?" _

_Luna smiled and touched his hands with her own. "But you won't ever do that-"_

"_But I almost did!" he said almost too loudly. Draco lowered his voice. "What Theodore did? Torture his father? I almost did that. I almost- I could've- that could have been me Luna. I could've hurt you…" they both remembered that night… the night he found out they were having a baby. It seemed like so long ago but really, it was only a week or two ago. How did the summer last so long? At the beginning they didn't want it to end, now they wanted everything to just stop. _

"_But you didn't," Luna kissed him. He leaned into her and she smiled. "That's what makes you different. Theodore… " _

_Draco's eyes narrowed. '_Theodore didn't have you…' _but he would never say that out loud. _

"_I'm so tired of all this Luna…" Draco bowed his head. "I just want to be with you. I just want some peace." _

_Luna nodded. "Okay." _

He told me that I'd done all right and kissed me till the morning light…

_Draco then took her mouth in hungry need and wasted no time with undressing. _

_End Flashback _

Luna sighed and rose to get dressed. She couldn't go back to sleep if she tried. She looked out the window to the ocean and saw a lone figure walking along the coast- '_Theo,'_ she thought and dressed quickly.

~*~

It was a blustery morning and little sand storms rose up in miniature tornadoes- swirling as they did so – and dropped down ten feet away. The sky wasn't blue, it was grayish purple. The sea was a dark murky mass.

Theodore was sitting by himself.

Luna walked up to him, gathering her cardigan and buttoning it. The wind was blowing her hair about but she ignored it.

"I heard you two last night," Theodore said before she was next to him. Luna flushed a little but smiled and sat next to him nonetheless.

"Be quiet next time," he said without a hint of malice, though he tried.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too," he gave her a sad smile and looked back out to the sea. "I assume Draco told you all about me."

Luna nodded once.

"Yes. Well, the basic outline."

"I'm scared." Theodore put his arms on his knees and dropped his head.

"Me too." Luna touched his arm.

"I mean, he raised me," Theodore started. He didn't look at her, he just kept looking out to the sea. As if asking it to take him in.

"After she died," he continued. "He raised me. Or tried, at least."

Luna nodded. Her father had too. He had tried, at least. He did the best he could.

"It was stairs," Theodore almost chuckled. "Apparently, it was the stairs that did her in. In our house, we have this long, horrible winding stone staircase that goes up to a library and a seeing tower. She was up there. With him. And someone else. A friend of theirs, I guess. And they were fighting and until yesterday I thought that she was leaving and she just tripped…." He began to stare off more into space now. Like he forgot she was there. Or like he was reliving the memory. Theodore took a breath. Luna found herself breathing with him. For once, Theodore wasn't in control.

"I heard the yelling and went to go see what was happening and she just… dropped right in front of me… those stairs were always so cold. Stone. I never went up there. Even before she died. Never," – Luna wanted to reach out and say No! It's not your fault! None of it! – "And I'll never go up there. They were so cold Luna, so cold… those damn stairs."

He looked at her and saw that she was crying.

"Don't cry for me. Please." _I can't stand it. _

She shook her head.

"I'm crying for her."

His eyes flickered with happiness just for a moment.

"Thank you," he said under his breath. His dark eyes flickered to her. Her blonde hair wrapped around her face. "I'm cold. Will you keep me warm?" Before she could say anything he pulled her into him and laid his head on her shoulder. *

"Just… just stay with me."

As the summer wind spun around them they held each other out on the beach until the tide came in and the ocean began to gather them up, threatening to swallow them whole. Had it been any moment sooner, they would've gladly welcomed its awaiting arms.

_But now he has someone. _

~*~

Draco was sitting with Narcissa at the dining room table. The curtains were open and the cool sunlight shining in through the large windows was the only source of light in the room. Luna couldn't help but stop and stare for a minute and take in the picture- Draco really did look like his mother. You just had to squint to see past his father. He had his mother's solemn expression and the way his mouth relaxed was pure Narcissa. Luna laughed to herself as she thought about how Draco probably got his more emotional side from Narcissa as well.

"Luna, you've returned," Narcissa shifted in her chair as she leafed through a packet of save-the-date card samples.

"Morning Narcissa, Draco," Luna went over and kissed Draco on the mouth. He smiled at her and pulled her in for another kiss.

"We bought cake," he said bluntly as she pulled away. Luna couldn't suppress a little giggle.

"What?" she asked. "Cake? That's lovely, I'm starved!" she sat down next to Draco.

"For the wedding," Narcissa gazed at Luna from under her eyelashes. "We bought a cake for the wedding."

"You weren't around so mum took _me_," Draco rolled his eyes, none too bitterly. Theodore smirked and sat across from Luna, resting his face in his hand.

"Oh!" Luna took the information in and laughed at her mistake. Then she laughed at the thought of Draco picking out wedding cake. "What kind? You know, there's a special that I had at one of my father's colleague's baby shower- the flavor changed with every different slice-"

"It's vanilla," Narcissa interrupted and cleared her throat. "The cake is vanilla. With vanilla frosting. And pearls and diamonds and –"

"And we have a picture of concept art," Draco finished before the woman got out of hand. He knew she was handling this as well as she knew how. He handed Luna the picture. Theodore leaned over to see without thinking and then, coughed and sat back down.

**(A/N: I'll post a link on my profile of the cake I sort of ripped a lot of the design off of)**

Luna's eyes widened. It certainly was grand. The cake was a giant castle all white and glistening with real pearls and diamonds scattered about. Little rosebuds were the only real color- pink and emerald- and were placed all around so it didn't look cluttered. More like a beautiful accident. On top of the highest tower was a silver moon with a grand dragon encircling it. Luna smiled. Draco and Luna. The dragon and the moon.

"This is us," she pointed it out to Draco and he smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so. Mum suggested it," he had to give her credit. She honestly was trying, however uptight she was.

Narcissa blushed a little and fanned herself with the save the date cards.

Luna beamed. "It's marvelous!" she said.

"Oh, it's nothing," Narcissa and batted her eyes. Theodore scoffed.

"But I had to stop you at the edible glitter," Draco chuckled. Luna looked at him questioningly. "Mum wanted edible glitter to burst from the towers ever five seconds. Enough is enough."

Everyone laughed. Even Narcissa.

"Well I think it's spifftastic!" Theodore said. "Happy wedding," and he stood up and left.

Draco noticed Luna looking after him with concern and he touched her hand.

"He'll be fine," he assured her. All they could do was hope.

~*~

Draco wanted to take her on a "proper" date. So they decided to have a date night. Luna got dressed up- a pale pink baby doll dress with rainbow sequins on the hem (her plainest dress) and a turquoise feather headband. Draco donned a nice shirt, tie and slacks. They looked like the oddest couple in the world, and yet perfect in every way.

When the clock chimed seven they made their way down the stairs and out the front door to a carriage awaiting them at the end of the walk way.

Theodore watched them leave through his bedroom window. "I should get a dog or something," he muttered and went to take a shower.

Draco had orchestrated the whole date. A carriage was to pick them up by six PM sharp, and dinner reservations were at six fifteen (delicious! Sea food was always a favorite of Dracos. Not so much Luna but she enjoyed shrimp).

After dinner Draco took Luna's hand and led her out to the shore. The tide was coming in again and the sun was going down. The two held hands and Luna held her sandals in her other. She liked walking barefoot on the sand. It was relaxing. And sand was a natural exfoliate. Good for your skin. The two, even though they had spent practically every waking moment together, seemed to have so much to catch up on. Memories to laugh about. Friends to talk about. It was good to have little nights like this when they could just smile. Even though a huge storm was just around the corner…

Finally Draco brought Luna out to a secluded cove. She gasped in amazement as she saw a jetty. ** It was shaped like a spiral. There was something magical about it all, even though they had known magic all their lives. It was a different kind of magic. The kind you only feel once or twice in your lifetime.

Luna pushed her hair out of her face and bit her lip. _Love._

Draco took her hand and led her out to the center of the jetty. Waves lapped and called to them, nipping at their heels. Luna pranced lightly on the balls of her feet. Draco wouldn't let her fall. Never.

When they got to the middle Draco turned to Luna and gave her a broad smile. Man he was pumped. Inwardly, Draco gave himself a pat on the back. This was a pretty slammin' date if he said so himself. But there would be time for basking later.

"Luna," he took her hands in his. "I love you. So much."

"And I you, Draco," Luna smiled up at him. Her misty blue eyes swirling.

"Today… I actually didn't go and get a cake- I asked my mother to say that I was because really what I was doing was going to see your father," he paused, looking at her, waiting for her reaction. Luna's eyebrows raised but she said nothing. He continued. "I asked him," Draco swallowed. Even though it had already been decided, he wanted to do it right. This wasn't just because they got knocked up. This was because they loved each other enough to get knocked up.

"I asked him for your hand in marriage."

"Silly," Luna smiled. "I already gave you it. Even if he said no I would still marry you."

"I know Luna," Draco rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. "Now hush you're ruining it." He chuckled and gave her a slow kiss. Then he knelt down on one knee and pulled out a small black velvet box.

"Luna Lovegood, will you marry me?"

~*~

"Figures," Theodore chewed on the inside of his mouth. He eyed the diamond ring on Luna's finger. "Had a good time, you two?"

"Oh yes!" Luna nodded. "We're getting married."

"I know," Theodore said. Then smiled. "Congratulations."

Luna hugged him and Theodore hesitantly hugged her back. Draco was too happy to imagine tearing Theodore to shreds.

"Look," Luna took off her ring and reached for Draco. Knowingly he took off his ring and gave it to Luna. "They're puzzle rings- they go together, just like us," she chirped and showed Theodore how the two pieces of silver fit perfectly. Clever.

"Neat," Theodore exclaimed. "Well goodnight." He left before Luna could reply.

She gave the ring back to Draco who slipped it on and then slipped his arm over her shoulder.

"Let's go to sleep I'm tired," she said. He kissed her neck and the two went up to their room. They had decided that Luna would officially move in to his room starting that night.

As they stumbled in, lips locked, hands fumbling, and Draco shut the door with his foot, the door slammed and Luna broke the kiss as he maneuvered her onto the bed.

She held a finger to her lips.

"Shh…" Luna giggled, thinking of Theodore. "We have to be quiet this time."

~*~

**I won't lie. I kind of took this scene from Marmalade Boy. Be quiet, it was one of the first manga I ever read. It leaves an impression. **

**** There actually was a spiral jetty made in Utah. I'll post a link on my profile too, but you can find it easily if you just google "spiral jetty". Pretty awesome stuff in the US eh? **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Uh… hope it was okay. I know it was probably boring. Next chapter more wedding plans, Voldemort, and hormones. Oh boy! Hehe. Well see you next time lovies! AND! If I do not update by Friday start messaging me like crazy angry villagers and yell at me. Chances are I'm busy with my mother's guest or having friend issues (don't we all?) or am doing homework and am busy. So yeah, angry messages would do me good. **

**And also- as a last note- I couldn't figure out what to call this chapter so sorry for the stupid title. I always name it after I write it, just so you know.  
**

**Love,**

**Snow **


	12. Humming

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh my lord. If you don't know this already- bad news. My computer is dead. It crashes repeatedly and then starts up and then crashes in the middle of starting up. That can't be good! So now I am using my dad's computer so sorry if the updates aren't as fast and furious as usual. Ha. **

**To M.E.: Oh don't worry, Harry and the gang are going to show up soon! And thanks, I was trying to sort of think of crazy over the top fantastical wedding stuff and that just came up! And by all means draw Luna on her wedding day! I've drawn a lot of her and Draco lately but I unfortunately don't have a scanner here so… yeah but if you do do any art send me a link please! I'd love to see it hehe! **

**Oh and I promised the lyrics would be shorter but I guess I lied, I'm sorry, I just love lyrics. I love music. Oh and don't forget to check my profile for updates, important stuff and links! I update my profile a lot more than my stories…**

**SONG: More Than We Bargained For from the musical Sideshow! **

**PS: Sorry for the bad title…**

**~*~**

**An invisible force**

**Dragging me off course**

**Pulling me somewhere**

**I know I shouldn't go**

**I want, I want, I want to see her**

**I want, I want to look at her face**

**I need, I need I need to see her**

**That's why I'm back in this place**

**~*~**

**The Malfoy House by the Sea, Late July **

Luna sighed and fell back against her pillow.

"I'm happy," she said and smiled into the darkness. Draco swooped down and kissed her belly button. She squirmed and giggled.

"Are you happy?" she asked. Draco looked up at her.

"Yeah," he kissed higher, creating a trail to her abdomen and then her collarbone. "I'm happy."

Luna caressed his cheek.

"We were good tonight, quieter."

Draco quirked an eyebrow,

"Yeah, that reminds me Luna Bird, why did you want us to be-" He paused and suddenly his face was hard and his eyes were distant.

"What is it? Draco?" Luna sat up. Her hair fell over her chest but she wasn't worried about modesty right now. She was worried about Draco.

Draco clutched his forearm- realized what was happening and cursed.

"The Dark Mark?" Luna's eyes grew wide. "Now?"

Draco slid off the bed and dressed hurriedly pulling on old clothes.

He paused as he slipped his wand into his pocket and took Luna's face in his hands. He kissed her mouth once, twice, three times. Then held her for a second. Let go and left.

Luna waited a second and then walked to the door. Opened it and looked out. Theodore's door opened and he came out, cloak on, wand in hand, looking like he was ready to kill. For a second, the haunted look in his eyes scared Luna. She had almost forgotten what he was normally like.

She retreated slightly behind the door. Her shoulder poked out and her hair fell over it. Theodore stopped and looked at her.

"Are you naked?" he asked. He sounded tired.

Luna nodded meekly.

Theodore exhaled and shook his head.

"I've got to go."

"Theodore!"

He turned back. "What?"

"Please, promise me to make sure that Draco comes back safe."

For a moment she was afraid he was going to say no. But he nodded. "Sure thing Luna."

"Thank you," and he was gone just like Draco. Once again, he seemed to melt into the dark and Luna shivered and closed the door. Suddenly just knowing that two out of the four inhabitants of the house were gone made her feel cold and lonely. Luna ran and jumped onto the bed, snuggling down deep into the covers.

As she sank deeper into sleep, she vaguely wondered how Harry was. She had never gotten any where near to this far with Harry. He had never touched her anywhere intimate. Never even asked. Well Draco didn't exactly ask… but he didn't have to. He just took her because… he wanted to.

**Rawly Tower, Midnight **

Draco couldn't help but feel out of place in the room full of death eaters. No longer was he with a group of teenagers, scared shitless. He was with death eaters like his father, And Nott was there too. Both of them, actually.

Theodore had taken his spot next to Voldemort when they had arrived. He on the right, Wormtail on the left, kneeling.

"I have a job for you Malfoy," Voldemort said as Nagini slithered around their ankles. Draco kept an eye on her.

Lucius took a step forward. Draco watched him. How long had it been since he'd seen his father?

"Not you, Lucius," Voldemort snapped. Lucius, taken aback, stepped back into his place. He could feel the snickers around the room.

"Draco, come here."

Draco resisted the urge to run and instead stepped closer to the deformed wizard.

"Yes?" Draco swallowed. "My Lord," he added as an afterthought.

"I am planning on killing Harry Potter," he spit the name like it was poison. "And I am going to kill him soon. I want all Death Eaters who currently attend Hogwarts to find a way for everyone else to enter Hogwarts undetected. Draco, you are going to be the leader of this project." Voldemort leaned over slightly. "Perhaps this will help your family rise once more."

Draco nodded stiffly. Kill Harry Potter? "Yes, uh, thank you, My Lord. You won't be disappointed."

"Bah," Voldemort flicked his wrist and Nagini hissed. "You sound like your father." The surrounding Death Eaters laughed openly.

'_I'm not my father.'_

"And Theodore," Voldemort turned to his protégé. "Since you will one day become my second in command, you should study the things we went over. I want you to supervise your friend Draco here. Is that clear?"

Both boys nodded.

What else could they do?

The rest of the meeting filled out into the morning and the two soon fell into a stupor. By the time it was time to leave, they just wanted to sleep. And eat. Or both.

**The Malfoy House by the Sea**

When Draco and Theodore got back they found Narcissa in the parlor with Luna who was humming cheerfully. They were drinking tea.

"Draco! Theo!" Luna stood up and greeted them both, hugging Draco first and then embracing Theodore. Silently, she mouthed thank you to him before puling away.

Draco kissed her neck and they all sat down.

"Boys," Narcissa nodded to them. "Good to see you up, finally."

She hadn't known they had been away.

"The baby is supposed to come in March or April," Luna announced. "I'm so excited. I've always been rather fond of the sign Taurus and I want it to be a March Hare so much!" She giggled. "And my birthday is coming up soon as well…"

"When?" Theodore asked, dropping two cubes of sugar into his tea.

"August 16th," Draco answered for her. Luna smiled and nodded. *

"We both have summer birthdays," Luna said to herself. Then to everyone, "I hope it's born in March!"

"The kid may have my birthday," Theodore murmured as he took a sip of tea. Luna heard him.

"What? You mean your birthday is in March, Theodore?"

"March 23rd," Theodore said and smiled. "March Hare." **

"You are!" Luna smiled, she was exited now.

Draco scoffed and finished his tea in one gulp ignoring the scalding liquid burning the inside of his throat.

"Ahem," Narcissa cleared her throat and the three teens all looked to her. "There are many more important things we must go over for the wedding. For instance, when will the wedding be?"

"I always thought a winter wedding in the snow would be magical!" Luna said dreamily and seemed to gaze off into nowhere. Theodore looked at her and couldn't help but think, '_Cute'. _

"I think we should marry after school is over," Draco said matter of factly. "It won't be so complicated that way. How can we just explain to our classmates- Oh by the way, we're getting married this weekend! Would you like to come?"

And then a hush came over the room. School. Classmates. Oh hell they had forgotten all about what everyone else would say. Draco gave himself a mental slap on the head.

Then, Theodore began to laugh.

"Oh, this is funny to you?" Draco snapped angrily.

"No, it's just," Theodore said between chuckles. "Thinking about what is socially acceptable at school just seems to juvenile now."

Draco blinked and nodded his head. Theodore was right. Who gave a damn? He had bigger problems. Like a baby. And Voldemort. He had a mission and he didn't know how to go through with it.

"I advise you two to be married before school starts," Narcissa stirred super into her teacup. "I'll send an owl to the school explaining everything. And of course, this will give us limited time but I'm sure we can pull it off."

Luna wanted to object but she knew that it was a good idea. Once again, Harry popped into her head. Would she see them this year?

"And plus Luna," Narcissa looked at her from behind her teacup. "The sooner you get married, the more likely you are to be able to fit into your wedding dress."

"Mother," Draco said. He grabbed Luna's hand. "I wouldn't care," he assured her. Now maybe if she was morbidly obese he would care and tell her to lose some weight but the weight of a child was different.

"Oh that's quite all right," Luna smiled and squeezed his hand in assurance. "But you see love, we've already picked out a wedding dress and she's right- if I get too big I won't be able to fit in it without having to magically enhance it. And I don't want that."

Draco nodded.

"Then the end of August," he said.

Everyone nodded.

"Now, excuse me, I'm going to go catch up on some reading…" Luna kissed Draco goodbye and hurried up to her old room. She didn't know why she lied. And honestly she felt a little sick doing so. Especially to Draco. But for some reason she just didn't have the energy to tell them that she wanted to owl Harry.

Luna pulled out her parchment and a quill.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? I do hope everything is fine. Are you home yet or still with the Weasleys? Is everyone safe? OH Harry I know I sound like a terrible worrywart for asking all these questions but I haven't heard a word from you in so long. Will I see you at school this year? I should tell you- Draco and I are getting married at the end of August. I'm so happy! And I think there is something else you should know- I'm pregnant. A lot to take in? I'm sorry I couldn't tell you these things in person. I hope to see you soon. I miss you and everyone else. Do say hello to Ginny and Fred for me please! And of course everyone else. _

_Love,_

_Luna _

_PS: Keep a look out for Crumple Horned Snorkacks please! I their mating season is around this time. _

~*~

The next few days were full of wedding plans. Finally a guest list was finished, decorations, food, and all the particulars. Narcissa wanted Bellatrix and her husband to attend but since Harry and the others were invited they all agreed that that wasn't the best idea. Luna suggested Miles but when Theodore looked like he was ready to kill and die at the same time and Draco made a gagging sound she backed down from the idea. She'd just owl him.

Draco and Luna decided to use the House by the sea as their temporary home. Luna wanted a smaller house with a garden. But they were used to this house and it was only for a while. So they set off creating a nursery in Luna's old room that was right across the hall from Draco's and Luna's. Luna was sure that it was a boy but just to be safe Draco slipped some pink things in there as well as green and blue.

"Isn't that funny," Luna had said to Draco as they were shopping for pillows. "That you're a green Slytherin and I'm a blue Ravenclaw and blue and green are like the sea and we're by the sea."

It was funny indeed.

But inwardly, Draco was nervous. He honestly thought that if he had a girl, maybe he wouldn't end up like his father. Maybe he could raise a baby girl better than a baby boy. If it was one thing, he didn't ever want to turn into Lucius Malfoy.

Theodore was enjoying his time off. Draco didn't always want to be thinking about the baby so when he was off flying or practicing spells or whatnot, Theodore would help Luna. And he really did enjoy planning but what he liked even more was being with her.

When he learned that they were getting married he had said to himself, "That's it. Stop right now you have no chance." But he couldn't get her out of his mind. That was dangerous. Voldemort, his "Master", had told him never to love. Love made you weak. And Theodore couldn't agree more. But it was too late.

Right now Luna was hanging a mobile from the ceiling of the nursery. It had little quidditch players on it and mini balls flew through the air for the players to chase and beat.

Theodore leaned against the doorway. Arms crossed, one ankle over the other. Just watching her. She was humming and the sun was setting in the window.

"I like what you've done with the place," he let his presence be known and Luna turned to him.

"Thank you," she said.

"Where's your, dearly beloved?" he asked, moving into the room. Eyeing a lone pink bunny in the corner.

"Draco is out with Narcissa choosing a dress robe for the wedding. He can't wear Lucius's because he's a bit shorter and leaner."

"And you already have your dress?" he asked.

"Yes," Luna nodded. "My mother's."

"I'm sure it's beautiful."

"It is."

"Take a walk with me Luna," he turned and began down the hall. Then turned back and smiled. "Come on," and smiled as he heard her following.

It was good to get out. Luna never liked to stay inside for too long. Theodore knew this, somehow, and for that she was grateful. He was a good friend. Together they walked through a field behind the house. Luna took her shoes off and let the crickets jump over her toes. A cool ocean breeze came over them and cooled them down.

"Luna," Theodore began. "I want you to know that you're a really special person. Not just to me but to everyone you know- that baby," he turned to her. "That baby is going to have the best mother in the word."

"Theodore," Luna touched his shoulder. "Thank you." She smiled at him and Theodore wanted time to stop right there.

_Don't move, I want to remember you just like this…***_

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?" she asked him. Her blue eyes searching his brown ones.

Theodore paused, looked at her and then said, "Yeah. Yeah, there is something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time… Well more like, I want to give you something." Theodore looked up and focused on her lips. "Luna, can I give you something?"

"Hm?" and before she could react he grabbed her head and kissed her fiercely. Luna twisted her head as much as she could.

"Th-Theodore what are you doing-?"

Theodore's eyes were dark.

"What I've wanted to do since I first met you," and he went down for another. This time Luna turned away from him and Theodore just went for her jaw, her ear, her neck. Luna felt dizzy.

"Stop, stop why- Theodore-!"

What was going on? This wasn't Theodore.

He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, taking in her scent, tangling his fingers in her hair.

"Should I tell you how much I've thought about you sice we first met Luna?" she froze. "How, no matter what I do, it all comes back to you? Do you want all the juicy details of all the ways I thought of murdering Malfoy to get to you? Do you?" He pulled away and held her face in his hands. She couldn't move. Couldn't speak. Couldn't do anything but wonder and gape.

"I love you Luna Lovegood and I want you to know that."

Slowly she began to thaw and pushed gently on his chest.

"I'm with Draco, Theodore we can't do this… I'm sorry…"

"You're right," Theodore stepped away. He wasn't looking at her. He couldn't look at her. What had he done? "You're right and I'm sorry," and with that he turned and ran away from her.

It was a long time before Luna could move. She hugged her stomach as she walked back to the house. It had been a long time since she had kissed anyone but Draco.

Luna rubbed her neck.

~*~

Theodore was distraught. He shouldn't of done that, shouldn't of done that – how could he have kissed her?

"_Theodore," _a slippery voice slid through his mind.

"What?" he called aloud. Only the bugs in the forest could hear him. He didn't care. "What do you want? Get out of my-"

"_Theodore, she can be yours you know…"_

"What?" he asked. "What do you mean, she can be mine?"

"_You deserve her,"_ the voice continued. "_All you have to do is remove the obstacle."_

"The obstacle?"

"_Yes… Draco Malfoy has her. The only way she can be yours is if you get rid of him."_

"But Draco's my…. Draco's my-"

"_Friend? He isn't your friend Theodore… he never liked you… never has…. despises you actually. The only reason he's with Luna is because he wants to torment you."_

"No, no Draco wouldn't do that-"

"_Yes he would! And he is! Dispose of Draco Malfoy Theodore… and you can have whatever you want. You will be able to take Luna for your own. She will be yours. The baby will be yours. The house, the wedding, the life will be yours…"_

"Yes," Theodore said lowly. "Mine."

~*~

***Okay so no one really knows when Luna's birthday is. J. hasn't told us. So I am using Evanna Lynch's birthday! **

****I, of course did extensive research on what date he should have since J. K. Rowling did not tell us when his birthday was either. I thought he should be born in the winter but nope, he's an Aries and an Alder wand. And sadly, I don't remember how I came to this conclusion that he should have a birthday in March… maybe one day I'll remember! **

**** Lyrics from Kelly Clarkson's "Can I have a Kiss"**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So sorry if this chapter is boring! Coming up is the wedding and school! Oooh wow, summer can last so long. A LOT more to come! And thanks to all you reviewers, and all you people who don't review but alert or favorite, that's real nice of you! Thanks!! **

**Love,**

**Snow**


	13. The Wedding

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ANNOUNCEMENT! ~ I am traveling tomorrow to go visit a family friend for a day or two and won't be home until Monday or Tuesday so no updating until then. And my school starts on the 31****st**** so I really actually have to crack down on my school work now… heheh… So please don't expect any updates any time soon! I'm so sorry- my school is kinda prestigious and really serious about school work so the updating will be… uh, sparse, should I say? Anyways, I'm really really sorry!! **

**And you should know that I have been reading way too much Anne Rice so if this chapter seems a bit weird or different than my usual writing style it's because of her. **

**Alrighty then. OH! CALLING ALL BETAS! I am looking for a beta for this story now because of my impending workload. I am basically looking for someone to edit for grammatical things, hit me if they think my plot is going too crazy, the usual checking to make sure my characters are at least semi-in character (HA!), and yell at me when I need to update. Basically just make sure I don't lose myself. I do that sometimes. I know that sounds like a really annoying big-brother kind of job but it would REALLY help me and would make the story a lot great (I think)!!!!. So if you are interested or know anyone who might be please just message me or ask them to message me! Thanks so much you guys! **

**And as a final note, I have been totally obsessed with this Wrock (look it up darlings!) song by The Ministry of Magic called Lovegood- it is just too perfect. I might've used it already…. But who cares I'm using it again!!! And what a song for the wedding chapter? Heheheee. Therefore, I am putting… THE WHOLE SONG UP! BECAUSE I CAN!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Enjoy!**

**~*~**

**Propaganda is putting thoughts in my head**

**Surely now our, days of childhood are dead**

**You and Ginny, kept the training alive**

**Despite the Carrows Dumbledores army is ready to fight**

**And I can't see why they don't see**

**And I can see what they don't see in you**

**Luna, I wanna take you to the moon**

**Where it can be just me and you**

**Oh, Luna Lu**

**In the cellar you were tender to Olivander**

**So perceptive and protective of those you love**

**Your truth is piercing but welcome in these confusing times**

**Some say your crazy, but I am crazy for those silver blue eyes**

**And I can't see why they don't see**

**And I can see what they don't see in you**

**Luna, I wanna take you to the moon**

**Where it can be just me and you**

**Oh, Luna Lu**

**Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure**

**But you also had faith through it all.**

**Friends know you faithful**

**and constantly able to lend a good and gifted wand**

**I am looking for the kind of witch to hold**

**And stand with against the dark lord**

**Luna, I wanna take you to the moon**

**Where it can be just me and you**

**Oh, Luna Lu**

**~*~**

**The Burrow, Late July **

**Luna: One month pregnant**

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? I do hope everything is fine. Are you home yet or still with the Weasleys? Is everyone safe? OH Harry I know I sound like a terrible worrywart for asking all these questions but I haven't heard a word from you in so long. Will I see you at school this year? I should tell you- Draco and I are getting married at the end of August. I'm so happy! And I think there is something else you should know- I'm pregnant. A lot to take in? I'm sorry I couldn't tell you these things in person. I hope to see you soon. I miss you and everyone else. Do say hello to Ginny and Fred for me please! And of course everyone else._

_Love,_

_Luna_

_PS: Keep a look out for Crumple Horned Snorkacks please! I their mating season is around this time._

Harry shook his head and smiled as he read Luna's postscript. That was so like her. Thinking about her creatures even in times like these. Truly he felt guilty for not writing to her for so long but it felt as if everything centered around him "training" and "preparing" for what Hermione and all the adults in his life said was the impending attack on him. He had shook off the "Dark Lord" six times already. How hard could one more time be?

He knew he shouldn't be thinking like that but honestly there was time to think of doomsday and there was time to be sixteen. He thought of last year and how messed up he had been. That was going to change. No more snapping at people, no more changing his mind in the middle of a relationship…

Harry scratched the back of his head and sighed. He tapped his quill against the ink pot for inspiration. How to start a letter. Dear Luna. Too normal? My Dearest Luna. Too love-letter. Hi Luna. Too casual. Luna. Boring and business like. Not for him. Harry let out a groan and hit his head on the desk as he wondered why writing a damn letter was so hard? The worst was he couldn't remember how he had started his other letters to her.

In an exasperated sigh he scanned over her letter again. And she was pregnant. That was a real shocker. When he had first read it he had nearly choked on his bacon. Ron had nearly slapped his spine out of alignment at the breakfast table. After that everyone had demanded that they read the letter. And you could imagine the kind of responses.

He rubbed the space between his eyes. It had been a long day. Finally he picked up his quill and wrote to Luna. His friend, his once girlfriend, his schoolmate.

_Dear Luna,_

_You're right, that was a lot to take in. You're pregnant? Really? With Malfoy's baby? I'm not going to write anything I can't say well so when we see each other, and we will see each other, I'll talk with you. And you're getting married. That's great. Really, I'm happy for you. As long as you're happy. But why are you getting married so soon? Will the school even let you attend now that you're pregnant? I hope so. _

_Anyways, yes, I'm at the Burrow now with everyone. We left our Away Place (That's what we're supposed to call it now) about a week ago and we're still trying to stay under the radar. Ginny says hi and that she needs to talk with you- I assume she'll owl you soon- Fred sends his regards. I don't know if he'll owl you._

Harry paused for a moment to wonder again why she wanted to just say hi to Fred in particular but then thought nothing of it and went back to writing.

_We will be in school this year and look forward to seeing you on the train. _

_And Luna, stay safe. _

_Harry _

_**~*~**_

**The Malfoy House by the Sea, August 27****th**

**Luna: Two months pregnant**

The guest list went like this:

Narcissa & Lucius Malfoy

Xenophillus Lovegood

Theodore Nott Sr. & Theodore Nott Jr.*

Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange

Harry Potter

Hermione Granger

Arthur & Molly Weasley (And family)

Neville Longbottom

Extravagent. Small. Quiet. Loud. Intimate. Just family and friends.

Unfortunately Harry and the group couldn't make it. Neville was off on vacation with his Gran. Bellatrix was eventually taken off the guest list seeing as who Luna was and who her father was. That made Luna and Draco realize how different their lives really were. Almost like they were at either end of the spectrum. But somehow they had found each other. Or rather, Draco found Luna and began to mercilessly tease her until he finally came to his senses…

They set the date for August 27th. ** Both of them knew that there was no time for honeymoon. But Luna reminded Draco of their week together earlier that summer. Their week of bliss and she told him to think of that as a honeymoon. An early one. With no lovemaking. He just went along with it.

Finally the day came. The morning sunlight drifted in and Luna awoke. Draco wasn't there. Instead was a note on his pillow.

_My little LoveBird-_

It began and Luna had to smile at his humor.

_Today is our wedding day and therefore we shall not be seeing each other until the ceremony- not until the very instant you walk down the aisle and into my arms. Well, not so much my arms literally speaking but you know. _

_I await you in childish patience (that is to say, impatience),_

_Your soon to be husband,_

_Draco _

Luna tilted her head to the side, held the note at arms length and flopped down onto the bed again letting the sunlight illuminate the off-whiteness. She brushed the little lace ribbon at the bottom of the card. This was…so not Draco. Luna giggled and brought it to her lips, imagining him writing the note in a flurry after he got dressed, looking over his shoulder making sure she didn't wake up. In a daze she touched her cheek wondering if he kissed her before he left.

Then Luna harumffed and rubbed her eyes. What was love doing to her? She must have willy worms- no. Luna smiled. She didn't have willyworms she had the lovebug and today she was getting married. Suddenly Luna sat straight up in bed instantly horrified and enthralled by the very idea.

"I'm getting married," she whispered. Then Luna promptly gathered the untucked sheets and blankets around her and buried herself underneath them forgetting everything for a moment and screamed.

~*~

"Son."

Draco looked into his father's cold gaze. They were almost eye to eye now. He cursed it that Lucius was still taller than him.

"Father," he said, mimicking his father's voice almost too well.

"Today you are getting married," Lucius continued.

"Yes, I know that," never before had he really given his father attitude. Draco tried not to shrink back and wonder what he was going to do. Instead of slapping him or punishing him Lucius blinked, his eyebrow twitched and he recovered in a matter of seconds. It was the politician in him.

"And tonight will be your wedding night-"

'_Oh god…"_ Draco thought hopelessly.

"And all I can do is wish you good luck. Not just with tonight but with… your life."

The two men stared at each other for a long minute. Draco didn't say anything. Couldn't say anything. He didn't know how to react. After Lucius adjusted his tie and left with a single nod of the head Draco nearly wept.

~*~

They didn't hire a band. Instead they charmed instruments to play themselves. They had a harp, a cello, a piano, a flute, saxophone (Luna's favorite instrument) and a set of drums.

Xenophillus's seat was on the left of the aisle. Right now he was preparing to walk Luna down the aisle. He had shown up wearing a purple and ivory striped suit with an orange hat that had a feather coming out of it. Narcissa and Lucius didn't regreat not inviting any of their relatives. Theodore (Jr.) had the seat next to him all dark and broody. Draco had to admit he did look rather cleaned up. Hair combed, ash grey suit. It suited him perfectly really.

Narcissa and Lucius sat to the left of the aisle. Theodore Nott Sr. next to them. Tall and dark and aged. He said few words. Draco tried to avoid all contact with him. As he stood at the alter in a traditional black suit with a silk green tie, the old wizard waiting patiently with a kind smile on his face, Draco began to wander off in his thoughts. He wondered if she had gotten his note. He nearly died when he had written it. It had taken him weeks to think up that stuff. He wasn't good at writing pretty. Not like she was. And he wanted to add some humor in it because he seldom told jokes.

Unconciously he twisted his cufflinks- M for Malfoy.

Suddenly the harp struck a string and he was awakened from his daze. Draco looked up to see Luna a vision in white with her arm connected with her father's. He was smiling proudly. She looked like an angel.

Luna's dress was surprisingly simple. It was her mother's after all. Even still, Draco had been expecting glitter, and volume or something different than what she was wearing.

Her neck was bare and so where she shoulders. Holding up the bodice and the sheer sleeves were a hundred or so tiny white flowers that were sewn into the dress. Ribbons formed underneath her chest and a small pink gladioli***. The bodice was fitted and showed off just how thin she was. Draco thought of how thin her mother must have been. The skirt flared out in tulle and lace. You could just see her little white shoes poking out from underneath the tent. But it wasn't huge. It was perfect. It was Luna. Draco couldn't hold back a chuckle when he saw that she had two white feather's in her hair (pinned back in ringlets with a wreath of pearls and seashells handpicked from their very beach) to math her father's orange feather on his hat.

In her bouquet rested wild flowers, narcissus, baby's breath and – lo, turnips. Three to be exact. Draco shook his head and smiled at her. Luna was Luna.

She was wearing a veil, that Draco latter learned, was his mother's.

Despite the hair fixings a single lock of blonde curl fell into Luna's eye as her father gave her other to Draco and they took each other's hands. She looked up from him from underneath the veil and he felt the urge to pounce.

'_I love you,'_ she mouthed. And the ceremony began.

~*~

"I do!" And instantly Draco swept Luna up in his arms, dipped her low in a spontaneous joy-filled passion, and kissed her until her lips might've bled. But they didn't of course. Music filled the field and the audience, however small it was, stood up and clapped. Houseleves came out and threw birdseed at the two as they held hands and walked down the small aisle. Inside awaited cake, champagne, and love.

~*~

Draco let out a groan and Luna sighed. She leaned back into the mass of the pillow. Draco looked down on her. In his eyes she was surrounded by a halo of white light.

"I really love you, you know," Draco whispered as he nuzzled Luna's neck. She stretched and he took her wrists in his hands, playfully kissing her wrists, her elbows, her shoulders.

"I know," Luna murmured. "I know…"

Draco kissed her ear and trailed his hand down her stomach.

"Do you love me Luna?"

"I do," Luna answered with all the sincerity of the universe behind her. "I do…" before she knew it she was asleep and he was still on top of her and the bed wasn't a bed anymore it was an ocean and nothing was in it except he and her and nothing else mattered.

~*~

_Luna Lovegood!_

_You're pregnant? And now you're married. Well good for you. But I think that that is ridiculous and crazy and I'm so sorry I couldn't come to your wedding you're my best friend god I am such an idiot I love you, you know that send me photos please! _

_AND. I hear that Draco Malfoy is now a death eater. This is just… wrong Luna. I hope you know how wrong this is. We need to talk but I'm too impatient and not articulate everything and I'll see you in September Luna._

_Love, Ginny_

~*~

**London, September**

Luna gazed up at the train to Hogwarts at platform nine and three quarters. She swallowed. Hard. She gripped Draco's hand. He gripped even tighter. Draco fiercely clenched his jaw and pulled her onto the train. Their wedding and engagement rings sparkled in the dim cabin light as they made their way through the narrow hallways. Everyone stopping, doing a double-take, whispering, not believing their eyes. Luna now wore the first ring he gave her around her neck with her repaired turnip necklace.

Finding the first cabin they could the couple calmly opened the door all the way, stepped in, slid it closed, sat next to each other and held their breaths as a giant spotlight seemed to be glued to their heads. Everyone who walked back starred into the cabin. Some horrified, some annoyed, some disgusted, some entertained. But everyone looked and everyone saw. Everyone saw Theodore Nott go in the cabin too. And Harry Potter. And Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley, and Neville Longbottom, and Vincent Crabbe, and Greggory Goyle and Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson.

Somehow, everyone single one of those students, all twelve of them, fit into a six-person cabin.

What a year it would be.

~*~

***Okay this is another liberty of mine as an author. I wanted to have them be invited- Theo by Luna and Draco, Nott by Lucius and Narcissa- but I didn't know his name and it felt weird and wrong writing Mr. Nott. So sorry if this is weird I just didn't want to go into too much thinking and it seemed reasonable to name them both Theodore. He just never mentions his Jr. title! :D **

**** This is a specially chosen day. I looked up random holidays and apparently August 27****th**** is "Just Because Day"! What a great day, eh? **

***** I'm gonna see if any of you can figure out why I chose that flower :P **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am sorry if this chapter seemed rushed or weird or odd or whatever. It's three twenty-two in the morning. I've worked on this for about three hours.... Once again, I am reading way too much Anne Rice and she is messing with my mind! Sorry it's kind of short, sorry for a lot of things. Next chapter will be better, most definitely. **

**And don't forget there is a POLL on my profile! I'm very curious :D**

**Love you all,**

**Snow**


	14. How Was Your Summer?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is re-uploaded and UPDATED! I know I apologize a lot but really I have no idea what the heck happened to this chapter the first time I uploaded it! Anyways. Thank you all for being so patient! Hope you don't hate me by now. **

**Part of the reason the old chapter was so messed up was because I submitted an early version by mistake. Have no idea how that happened. SORRY! **

**Beta: Canjam – give her a cookie or five! She's so patient. **

**SONG: White Houses by Vanessa Carlton **

**~*~**

Maybe I'm a little bit over my head

I come undone at the things he said

And he's so funny in his bright red shirt

We were all in love and we all got hurt

**~*~**

**Hogwarts Train, September**

It happened like this.

Luna clutched Draco's hand. Outwardly she appeared as her usual state- dreamy, blond, in her own little world. Inwardly she was a swirling mass of chaos avoiding all eye contact and yet trying to see into people's thoughts at the same time. Little did she know that Draco was the same way. They held onto each other for support unbeknownst to them.

Draco elbowed his way into an empty cabin and the two settled down to await their fate. Luna sat by the window and Draco wrapped a protective arm around her, boxing her in.

For a few minutes they sat in silence but it wasn't long before Theodore slid the door open and looked at them wryly. Then he went and sat across from Luna, crossed his ankle over his knee and stared at Luna, who stared at him.

Draco rapped his knuckled against his knee and checked his watch. They had gotten there early.

He was about to remark upon why the bloody hell did they turn up so early when the door slid open once again. All three heads turned to see Ginny Weasley standing in the doorway. Her features were even more striking this year. Her hair appeared redder, her skin more peachy. And suddenly Luna felt the familiar sting of jealousy that she hadn't felt for what seemed like ages. She wasn't used to being around other people anymore.

Ginny stood there smoldering for a second. Her eyes swept over Theodore, then Luna and finally Draco. She glared a little but eventually stepped in and motioned for Draco to slide over. He rolled his eyes when Luna nudged him and begrudgingly let Ginny take the window seat with Luna sitting between the two.

"Hi Luna," Ginny embraced her friend. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too," Luna smiled and hugged her friend back. Ginny gave her a deep chocolate-brown look that said, '_we have to talk'_.

"Did she really go in there?!" a familiar voice rang out from the hallway. Ginny rolled her eyes and Draco and Theodore groaned. Luna smiled. Ron's voice was followed by Hermione's.

"Yes, I saw her. She followed Nott in."

Theodore scoffed and Ginny gave a sick look. The door opened and Ron stumbled through.

"What are you lot doing in here?" he asked accusingly.

"We're sitting and waiting for the train to move Ronald," Ginny snapped. "What are you doing?"

Hermione came up behind Ron and waved at Luna. "Hullo," she said quietly. Then she nodded to Draco and Theodore who nodded back. It was awkward until Harry walked up and embraced Luna, pulling her out of Draco's arms. The blonde gave him a dirty look but he ignored it.

"Luna! I haven't seen you for ages!" he exclaimed.

"I'm so happy you're safe," Luna said. Her voice seemed to lighten the entire mood and everyone felt almost comfortable all at once.

Almost instantly after Luna was out of Harry's grasp Draco gently but firmly yanked his wife back to sit next to him; She either didn't notice his annoyance or chose to ignore him. Letting him be cranky.

Harry sat between Luna and Ginny, Hermione felt bold and sat next to Theodore. Ron sat next to Hermione. By now the cabin was basically full almost to an uncomfortable capacity.

"How was your summer?" Hermione asked and then immediately bit her tongue realizing what she just asked. She blushed madly. For once, Hermione Granger said something foolish.

Draco smirked snidely.

"Dandy," he sneered. Theodore chuckled to himself. Ginny let out a huff and Ron turned to Theodore.

"Oh sod off," he barked. Theodore instantly had his wand out. He had spent a long summer with too much anxiety. He was ready for a fight.

"The sun looks lovely," Luna remarked. Her voice was smooth and cooling. "Just peaking through the clouds there…"

Draco hugged her close to him.

"Harry!" Neville Longbottom burst through the doors, panting and holding a plant that looked like it had a branch broken off of it.

Harry started. "Neville!" he called out surprised.

"He went in there!" said the voice of Crabbe.

"That bloody prick!" Goyle replied.

Neville somehow squeezed next to Ron who gave his plant a sort of weirded out look.

"Tell them I didn't mean to!" he gave Harry a desperate look. Harry nodded his head and gave Neville a slightly confused look.

Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"I didn't know Goyle had such a vocabulary."

"I didn't know he had any vocabulary," Theodore bit out. To his surprise Ginny laughed.

"YOU!" said Crabbe, as he came into view and let out a loud bellowing roar.

Neville shrieked and sunk in towards Ron who leaned away towards Hermione who tried not to become any closer to Theodore than she already was.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry," Neville stumbled out holding his plant out of harm's way.

Everyone let out a few chortles when they saw Crabbe. He had orange powder over his entire face and some of his chest.

"It's not my fault!" Neville bellowed. "When you break a yukkin plant's branch it lets out an orange dye!"

"YOUR BLOODY PLANT-"

"It's not my fault!" Neville yelled again, squinting his eyes.

"Shut up Crabbe," Blaise was now in the picture. For some reason Luna couldn't keep her eyes off of him. He was dark and tall. His features were more filled out than she had remembered. His voice was deeper and, much like Ginny, seemed enhanced in all ways. Luna pulled herself out of her stupor and looked around to see that she wasn't the only one who noticed. Ginny, was staring at him blatantly as well as everyone else in the room (except Neville, Crabbe and Goyle). Then Luna noticed Pansy in the hallway. It appeared that she had followed Blaise.

Suddenly she felt foolish and stupid to be staring a Blaise. She was married for Merlin's sake; married.

"How do you do Malfoy, Nott, everyone else…" Blaise said politely with the kind of detachment any aristocrat would envy.

Luna found herself thinking that he would make an excellent politician.

"Hi Draco," Pansy smiled cheekily at the blond she once called her one true love.

"Pansy," Draco said but otherwise ignored her. His eyes were mostly fixed on Luna and everyone that might possibly be interested in even breathing near her.

"Leave it alone Crabbe," Blaise said in a low voice. He then pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. The orange residue was gone and even Crabbe's hair looked cleaner. He flushed and rubbed his head.

"Mind if we squeeze in?" Blaise asked the entire cabin but looked pointedly towards Luna.

Most everyone began to say- "There isn't any room!" But Luna smiled and nodded. "Of course," she giggled. "That is, if you can find somewhere to sit." Draco sighed but pulled Luna onto his lap. This instantly opened up a spot for Blaise and Pansy.

"We're together now," Pansy announced as if it wasn't already clear.

She sat down in a flourish on Blaise's lap and he allowed himself a small smirk as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

When no one said anything Pansy huffed and played with her hair.

"Where are we supposed to sit?" Crabbe complained.

"The floor is open," Ron let out a sarcastic groan but Crabbe and Goyle took it seriously. They squeezed into the space under the window and suddenly the space felt very, very small.

Luna shifted in Draco's lap and he bent down and kissed her neck. Pansy noticed immediately and began to make out with Blaise. He pulled away and smiled almost cruelly at her.

"Now, now," Blaise said "no need to feel competitive my dear flower." Pansy huffed and Ginny gagged out of the window.

Ron was still eyeing Neville's plant but Hermione couldn't help but feel competitive. Was her and Ron's relationship not as passionate as Luna's or Pansy's? Was she doing something wrong? Didn't he love her?!

"Oh good we're leaving," Draco ran a hand through his hair. "I thought we'd never get out of here." The train slowly began to pick up speed and the world slowly began to blur outside the compartment window.

"Me too," Theodore said. "me too."

~*~

**Hogwarts**

"What a slut!" Ginny flopped onto Luna and Draco's new white and blue couch.

They had arrived at Hogwarts to find a suite all made up and ready for them to live in. It wasn't a big shocker but it was a nice surprise nonetheless.

"Who?" Luna asked dreamily as she sat on the opposite end of the couch. She curled her knees into her chest and slowly sunk into the cushions, lovely.

"Pansy Parkinson," Ginny crinkled her nose. "Zabini's little _flower_. I can hardly stand it."

"Do you think they love each other?" Luna asked offhandedly.

Ginny gave Luna a stern look.

"No," she said. And that was that.

"But how do you know?" Luna asked after some time had gone by.

"I just do. Blaise Zabini doesn't love anyone."

"Ginny that's cruel," for once Luna felt like raising her voice.

"Sorry but it's true Luna! Pansy is just arm candy for the scoundrel." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Whatever let's drop it."

Luna nodded her head.

"Tea?" she asked finally. Ginny smiled.

"Yeah, I didn't really eat anything tonight, do you have any food as well?" she asked.

"I'll check," Luna answered.

The feast that night had been rough. Draco and Luna were immediately being stared at from the time they exited the cabin to the time they finally made it to their "dorm".

Luna sat with Draco at the Slytherin table but when that proved to be annoying (for reasons she'd rather like to forget) they moved to the Ravenclaw table. When that table shunned them they went to relatively neutral ground: Gryffindor.

They couldn't believe it. They almost felt lost. And though both had anticipated this, they couldn't fathom it. And no one really enjoyed the meal that night, particularly when Dumbledore announced their marriage to the entire school. That was a shocker for everyone but unfortunately it was a requirement of the school in order to let them remain studying at Hogwarts.

"So this is all yours?" Ginny asked as Luna got up and went to the adjacent kitchen. She was impressed. The suit Luna and Draco had gotten from Hogwarts was located in the southern tower. They had a small kitchen/living area, a bathroom, study, and bedroom all to themselves.

Sort of like a small townhouse or a rather large apartment.

"Nice," she muttered as she flipped her red hair over her shoulder. "I should get married."

Luna let out a few silver giggles. "We like it," she said as she poured tea into two teacups. "I mean, it's the perfect size for us."

"Us," Ginny mused as she accepted the piping hot cup of tea with a smile. "You're really married. Wed. Hitched. At sixteen, not even. You're one of the youngest in our class aren't you?"

Luna nodded. "Yes," she answered simply.

"You know I worry about you every day," Ginny said as she flipped her long red hair over her shoulder. "He's not safe."

"I know," Luna nodded. "I worry about him too."

Ginny sighed in exasperation. "No I mean he himself is not safe. As in, he is a death eater Luna, _you're_ not safe-"

"I love him."

Ginny looked at her friend and felt powerless.

"There you go again; love. You say that like it's the answer to everything."

"But it is," Luna sipped her tea easily. "At least, for most of my questions it is."

"I don't understand you Luna," Ginny shook her head. "How are you anyway?" she asked. "I mean, with the baby and everything."

"Well I'm not starting to show just yet," Luna smiled and unconsciously touched her lower stomach. "It's starting to get chilly in the evenings and it's almost funny- the other day Draco just out of the blue looked at my stomach and said, 'is it cold?' it was the funniest thing I'd ever heard him say!"

Ginny allowed herself a few laughs imagining Draco as a father. Then she imagined _Draco_ as a _father_. All of a sudden things weren't so funny anymore. All Ginny could do was picture Draco turning in Lucius; Draco ignoring his child. Draco acting cold and distant and giving into the dark lord-

Luna touched her friend's hand. Ginny looked up. She didn't know how but Luna knew exactly what she was thinking.

"He'll be the best father I can ask for," she assured her. "I know it."

"Like you know the baby is a boy?" Ginny raised an eyebrow, swirling her tea and adding a spoon of sugar.

"Yes," Luna smiled serenely. "Like I know the baby is a boy. How do you feel about the name Xander?"

~*~

**Hogwarts, near the end of the first week of school**

"Hey Draco do you know the homework for potions?"

Draco stopped short in the corridor and spun around not believing what he was hearing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Potter," he lowered his eyebrows "since when are we on a fist name basis?"

Harry walked up to meet him.

"Well we both love Luna- I mean, you romantically and me as a friend, a dear, dear friend-"(he added when he saw Draco's eyes turn a dangerously stormy shade) "and I just figured-"

"Okay get this straight Potter," Draco held his wand to Harry's chest. Harry didn't flinch.

"We are not friends. We are not allies. We are not buddies, pals, mates, teammates, or accomplices. We are nothing. We are only connected by one very, _very_ special woman and that woman belongs to _me_. Got it?"

Harry's eyes narrowed and every thought of truce fled from his mind.

"Yeah, I get it."

"Good. Now get out of my sight before I sick the death eaters on you." It seemed Draco had developed a rather sick way of taunting Harry; because he really could sick some death eaters on Harry. He was one.

~*~

"I don't want you near Potter."

Luna looked up.

"Oh not this again" She said.

"Yes this again!" Draco went over to Luna and wrapped his arms around her small shoulders. "He's such an idiot…" his voice dropped low as he bent to take her neck in kisses. Luna let out a little moan and then blushed heavily. Draco smirked.

"I want you all to myself."

And it was true. At first he had feared it but now he was embracing the fact that because he was back in an environment where, even though they were married, people were still after his LunaBird. Well, take it and run with it Draco, he told himself; and oh he would.

~*~

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well I hope that was good! I love you guys so much and I hope school is going great for everyone! And for those of you (the lucky few) who have yet to begin, good luck in advanced! Sorry if this chapter was kinda boring. I know I promised angst but I felt like some things needed to be cleared up before I can keep going on with the immediate plot. _

_Oh and new poll just wondering what I should do when I get to 100 reviews! 3 _

_Love you all!_

_Yours,_

_Snow_

**UPDATED: Author's note: Okay this chapter seems to be all in order. Hopefully it will turn out that way when I upload it. **

**It's rather long and because I made you guys wait WAY too long, here are some fragments of previews I have written out for future chapters. There is SO much more to be written! I looked at my outline and I was like OH my GOD what the heck?! Haha**

**COMING IN FUTURE CHAPTERS (in no particular order…): **

*** "Nott you bastard what have you done?!" Draco felt his hand forming into a fist, felt his blood rise, felt his stomach clench as he looked down at Luna. But Theodore looked so miserable, so very…. Pathetic, that he couldn't hit him. **

*** "This is all for you Luna!" Ginny smiled and laughed at Luna's tear streaked face. **

*** "P-Professor Trelawny?" Hermione blinked and resisted the urge to pull out of the woman's grip and dash out of that tower like a bat out of hell. **

*** "I won't let him use her. That's why I'm never seeing them again." **

"**You're… you're mad."**

"**Maybe. Hopefully mad enough to save the one I love and the one she loves." **

*** "It's only a kiss. One little kiss. It can't hurt, can it?" **


	15. Hush Love

**Author's note: High school is so dramatic. Like, it sounds fake like something you'd see on TV dramatic. At least for me it is. Isn't that just silly? It's been three weeks and there are already so many couples!! It's kinda scary haha. **

**So how are you guys? Any crazy drama going on? Actually the other day I was watching my friends (who are a couple) bicker rather adorably at lunch and I though to myself, "I should use this!" hahahahaaa **

**Song: Feel Good Inc. by Gorillaz**

**~*~**

**Windmill, Windmill for the land.  
Love forever hand in hand  
Take it all in on your stride  
It is sinking, falling down**

**~*~**

**Hogwarts, September **

Luna sighed and rolled over searching for the warm covers that seemed to have escaped from her grasp last night while she slept. Languidly she opened her eyes to see steel grey storms staring right at her. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Oh!" she let out a small squeal and blinked rapidly. "Good morning Draco."

Her husband smirked "Good morning," he murmured and reached over to caress her face. He kissed her on the mouth and smiled; "You're cute when you sleep."

"What time is it?" Luna asked and rolled onto her back. Draco spent a moment admiring the way she seemed to float beneath the fluffy silver covers and then checked his watch on the bedside table.

"Nearly 7:30, we should get up."

"You take longer than me to get ready," Luna giggled.

"True…" Draco rolled his eyes, and it was. He cared more about his appearance. That was just how it was. That was how he had been brought up.

He stretched and sat up in bed, squinting as the early morning sunlight hit his face.

"We have a quidditch match today," he said.

Luna smiled and said, "I'll be in the stands. But be careful there are some flipping-"

She was cut off by Draco kissing her and shushing her at the same time.

"Hush love," he said. "Please don't ruin quidditch for me."

Luna just shook her head and thought, '_One of these days Draco… you'll fall off you're broomstick and THEN you'll believe that flipping flapwrackers are real….'_

Somehow the couple had made it through the first week of school; Gryffindor remained neutral territory for them. Some people were okay with them, some were utterly disgusted, and some didn't really care. Draco was now used to the jabber of the Gryffindor table, he could tell when Hermione was about to smack Ron with a book, he knew what set Ginny off and what made Neville stutter and panic; and though he would never admit this to himself, Draco didn't miss the Slytherin table one bit. Of course he had always had some good talks, but he had never really been comfortable. It was all about gaining the upper hand in everything. Every day was a constant battle for superiority and he was tired.

Luna didn't miss her table at all. She had never really talked to anyone in her house. No one really wanted to talk to her. Over the past few years it had gotten better but who wanted to talk to the crazy Ravenclaw girl who went off and eloped with a Slytherin?

Oddly enough, no one heard any rumors about Draco becoming a death eater. In fact, Luna often wondered if anyone even suspected him. To her knowledge he hadn't been summoned as of late and that set her at ease.

Theodore still sat at the Slytherin table, but he didn't talk to anyone really. Occasionally Blaise, but that was it; at least Blaise was intelligent. Multiple times Theodore found himself thinking about what a good death eater Blaise Zabini would make, but he always managed to push these thoughts aside. Other thoughts however….he couldn't suppress no matter how hard he tried.

_Luna, Luna, Luna, Luna, Luna, Luna, Luna. _It was always her. It was her hair, her eyes, her smell, her skin, her voice, her lips, her hands, her neck, her mind, her heart. Hell, even the creases her mouth made when she smiled. Everything set him on fire and made him want to run through the streets of London setting everything in sight aflame.

She didn't know but he watched her. Watched her eat and talk and laugh at the Gryffindor table. Watched her lean on Draco's shoulder like it was nothing.

It maddened him and time and time again Theodore would pace in his dormitory trying to get the image of _Luna_ out of his mind. But the light from the dark night sky would shine in through his window and seep into his eyes and the cycle would repeat itself.

She was beautiful; glorious in every sense of the word. Even her crazy musings about Willyworms and Splater Lumpkins (or whatever it was she rambled on about) Theodore found adorable endearing. Even if she was speaking nonsense, he wanted her to be speaking to him; and only him.

And it didn't help when _He_ began intruding on Theodore's thoughts. He didn't know for sure who _He_ was exactly, but he had an idea.

_She can be yours Theodore…. _

_Just remove the obstacle…._

_You have the power to do so…._

_Don't let him stand in your way…._

_TAKE HER-_

Around this time Theodore would be dunking his head in the sink or taking a shower fully clothed. Once he even had the urge to run into the lake.

He tried ignoring HIM; ignoring HER; ignoring everyone. It didn't seem to do any good. It only made him go mad. He couldn't focus on his studies. He didn't hand in papers. He slacked. He sat in class and dreamed of her lips coming down onto his. He dreamt of her smiling up at him, waking up next to her, seeing her smile for him. Telling him she loved him…..

It was clear, Theodore Nott was obsessed and he could do nothing about it.

But Draco knew it. And if he didn't then he was suspicious. Theodore would see him glaring openly at him, and then place a possessive arm around his _wife._ Or perhaps take her lips in a sudden kiss. Just to see Theodore bristle.

Luna remained painfully unaware of him. When they passed in the halls she would call out a cheerful hullo but they had no classes together and barely ever crossed paths otherwise.

This was wearing Theodore down. He couldn't just remain silent for long. He might just go mad.

~*~

**Hogwarts, November **

**Luna: Four months pregnant **

Harry couldn't stop staring at it. It was getting bigger, it seemed, every time he looked at it. Every day it appeared to have engorged another centimeter, another inch, another millimeter. He couldn't believe that that was how they all had started- in a womb, safe and sound; Luna's abdomen.

Luna was indeed showing more these days. She no longer tucked in her shirts all the way and was studying books about pregnancy. Ginny and (surprisingly) Hermione had begun practicing some spells to adjust clothing for maternity.

Harry was even surprised when he spotted a New Wizard Father's Magazine poking out of Draco's bag. THAT was a real shocker. On the other hand it looked untouched and was still in its plastic wrapper but it was a start, no?

Harry too had had anxieties about Draco being a daddy dearest.

"Do you want to touch it?"

Harry was shaken out of his daydreaming by Luna. Her eyes were shining up at him. They were sitting out by the lake enjoying the end of their Sunday. It was getting colder and Luna had made everyone fall scarves. She had begun to take up knitting because she wanted to knit some clothing for the baby. Harry's was dusty green and intense deep indigo. Luna had said that it fitted him better than red and gold. He didn't know whether to agree or not. Sometimes he felt she knew him better than he knew himself.

Luna smiled and began to unbutton her jacket.

"No wait," Harry did blush a little and held up his hand. "You don't have to- I'll just wait till we get inside- it's cold- can the baby even more yet?!"

Luna let herself laugh out loud long and high. Her amusement rang out across the lake and somewhere in the middle a fish skipped across the surface as if reaching out to her.

"No I want you to," she smiled. "I was reading about wizard babies, apparently they develop slightly faster than muggle babies." She scooted a little closer to Harry. Alarmed by the sudden closeness of her swollen stomach he felt like moving but stayed put.

Luna's sweater stretched over her stomach and she lifted it up to reveal a blue and silver striped shirt.

"He can breathe," she whispered patting her tummy. "And he has hiccups, and his little heart pumps so fast…. He already knows how to suck his thumb." Luna smiled and Harry suddenly felt a lonely sensation coming over him- had his mother been just like this four months into his pregnancy?

Then somehow, he didn't even remember how he ended up there, but both of his hands were on her. At first Luna was surprised but quickly calmed down and closed her eyes.

"Can you feel him yet?" she asked.

Harry closed his eyes and waited. For what, he didn't know. And he could almost imagine a little tiny being, all pink and clear, reaching out to him. But after a few minutes he forced himself to pull back.

"No," he said "Nothing yet."

Luna sighed. "Yeah, that would be amazing if you felt anything," she said. "He's not supposed to start kicking until about 18 weeks! I'm only just barely in my second trimester!"

"You're amazing Luna Lovegood," Harry smiled; he really meant it.

"Thank you," she said. "You're pretty amazing yourself Harry Potter."

"Yeah but I'm not carrying a baby," Harry chuckled. '_And I didn't get married over the summer, and my husband isn't a death eater, and I'm not an outcast at school….' _

And for a split second he wanted her again. Just for a moment; just wanted to feel her hair between his fingers once more; Feel her lips against his; her hand on his back; her skin on his.

"Luna!"

Luna and Harry both turned to see Draco walking towards them. He didn't look too happy but he didn't look too angry. He looked neutral; and taller, though that may have been because they were sitting down.

"Hullo Draco," Luna barely got out before Draco all but pulled her up off the ground. She dusted herself off as well as she could while having one arm captive by Draco.

Harry stood up hurriedly trying not to blush. Kissing his ex girlfriend who was now married and pregnant? Come on Potter get it together.

"Hi Dra-Malfoy-"

"We have to go," Draco led her away and up the hill to the castle.

Luna waved a cheery little wave to Harry over her shoulder.

And Harry felt a sudden thrill of competition. He knew he couldn't have Luna but maybe he could make things just a little more difficult for Draco Dear.

"See you in class tomorrow Luna Love!"

Bad idea

Draco turned back and all it took was one frosty glare and Harry was frozen in his tracks. Draco led Luna away and Harry stood still. He got the message: Stay away.

~*~

Harry wasn't the only one who took notice of Luna's growing baby bump. Wherever she went people peered. Some were very subtle about it others openly gaped.

Draco took notice of it too. And honestly, he was freaking out about being a father. But he was a Malfoy. He knew how to keep his cool. Well….most of the time.

"I don't want him anywhere near it."

Luna frowned a little and peered up at him. "Who near what?"

"Potter near _it._" He motioned towards her stomach.

"Oh," she nodded in understanding. "But Harry is a very important person to me. And this child is going to know-"

"Shut up, will you?"

He stopped and turned to his wife blocking her. Luna stood still and unblinking.

"Excuse you," she said rather offended.

"This is my kid too," Draco took her shoulders. "I want it to know who its father is."

Luna sighed. How did she know this was going to happen?

"This is my kid too," she said without missing a beat. Then her face softened and she reached up to caress Draco's face. "And he _will_ know who his father is. Don't worry darling. You are going to do the best you can with what you know. And I'll be there with you every day." She pushed up on her tip toes and he hung his head to meet her in the middle. She could feel his breath on her face. "I trust you."

How did she know just what to say?

"Now I have to get back," Luna suddenly pulled away and began to prance off to the castle. "I have to write a charms essay."

Draco chuckled and followed her in, watching her every move, just like old times.

~*~

**Rawly Tower**

Voldemort watched the girl before him writhe in agony. Long ago her screams had died out and her throat had dried out. It appeared as though she had no tears left and this made her all the more boring.

He had been experimenting lately with the cruciatus curse and he found that his results were rather better than he had hoped. This was a pleasant surprise.

With a flick of his tongue Nagini was on the poor girl who had probably lost all sanity days ago. She died easily and Voldemort scoffed. Then he called in Wormtail to have him drag her body to the chamber with all the rest.

Wormtail suppressed shuddering in disgust at the blonde haired beauty he was lugging across the cold floor.

For weeks this had been going on. How many bodies did his master need?

Voldemort could hardly conceal his excitement. In a few good months his plans would go underway. In a few short months he would have his key to victory. And blonde was a nice colored hair, wasn't it? Yes, he could get used to blonde.

~*~

**A/N: I didn't really like the ending but I wanted him to appear at least once to sort of remind you guys that he IS a part of this story haha. In fact, he's kind of a very vital part of this story…**

**OH! AND please go check out my poll on my profile! It'll affect all of you readers so yeah. GO check it out! Yay! **

**Love always,**

**Snow**


	16. Without You

_**EDIT: Okay it's up- should all be figured out now and smoothed out. Oh gosh. Everyone say thank you to CanJam. She is a life savor- seriously 3 **_

**Author's note: I AM ALIVE! Holy. Frickin. Cow. Has it seriously been like…. three whole weeks since this has been updated?!?! It feels like I'm apologizing every other stupid week…. And I hope you guys know that I really am sorry- it's just that life comes before fanfiction and life is really really really crazy right now. My freshman class is just… crazy. We failed. We really did. Luckily I have some fun upperclassmen friends to keep me company. **

**ALSO: I don't know if anyone noticed this but I used Vanessa Carlton's lyrics twice for two different chapters! What the heck?! I'm just so neglecting. This is bad. Hopefully it doesn't ruin things for you. It does for me. I'll have to fix that… eventually….**

**SONG: Without You from the musical RENT **

**~*~**

**Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves.  
Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash.  
The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you.  
The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you.**

**~*~**

**Hogwarts, Early October**

**Luna: Just five months pregnant **

Draco was getting more and more possessive every day. He walked Luna to every class, walked her to and from their suit, and escorted her everywhere. He never let her out of his site unless she was in the bathroom or he had practice (though he sometimes brought her along with him).

Everyone noticed but few were brave enough to ask either of them about it. Ginny, of course, interrogated Luna daily during class time, which were the few times they ever saw each other anymore.

"How can you let him do this to you?" she would snap between Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"He's a total creep. How can he expect you to just stick by his side like you're some kind of pet?"

Luna would always just give her the same smile and laugh.

"He's just nervous about the baby. What do you think about the name Lorcan?"

Harry took a slightly different route than Ginny.

He would catch her a dinner or in the one class they had together- History.

_Luna,_ he wrote to her one day when they were supposed to be reading about the goblin wars.

_Yes Harry?_ She answered, looking up at him from behind her book with her big glassy eyes and sliding the paper back to him.

Harry paused and dipped his quill in his inkpot.

_I'm a little concerned, _he wrote, pausing to figure out how to exactly write the words. _Draco seems to be acting a little over protective lately. _

Luna read the note and sighed.

_Harry, he's just nervous about the baby._

_That doesn't give him the ownership rights to you. Even though you're married- _he cringed as he wrote that- _you don't belong to him. I – _he crossed out the 'I' and replaced it with- _we all really miss you. We never see you anymore! _

_I know. I miss you all too. Don't worry once the baby comes I'm sure everything will be back to normal._

Harry wanted to tear up the paper and shake Luna; back to normal? Things could never go back to normal. Everything was fucked up and it was all Malfoy's fault.

~*~

Luna sat at her vanity brushing her hair for the first time in days. She had been neglecting her appearance lately and had the sudden urge to beautify herself. Was it normal to feel sexy when you were pregnant? Instead of food cravings she wanted to be different. Pretty. How odd.

Draco laid on their bed, his hands behind his head, watching her.

"Hey love," she called softly.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Tomorrow I'm going to Hogsmead. I want to buy some new clothes… maybe some dresses. So I probably won't see you until dinner…"

"I'll come with you," Draco immediately interjected. "I don't want you walking around by yourself."

"Don't worry I won't be long; maybe an hour or two." Or five…

"No I'm going with you."

She took a breath. "No, I'm going alone."

"Luna." Draco's voice dropped and Luna felt a shiver run down her spine. She shook it off and gave her long blonde hair one final sweep before turning around to look him in the eyes. Her husband was frowning and trying not to grow too angry. For some reason Draco had come to the conclusion that angry noises made the baby upset. It was ridiculous really how irrational he was.

"I can take care of myself thank you very much Draco Malfoy," Luna started in an even tone. "In case you don't remember, I am a witch and a member of Dumbledore's Army-"and she stopped. That was it. She remembered why their relationship was so hard. Why it was impossible. Why they were the anomaly, the black sheep, the bent spoons in their pool of friends and family. She remembered the mark on Draco's forearm that seemed to singe a little deeper into his skin every time it burned and his _Master _beckoned. Was she part of the Dark Lord's forces as well?

Luna swallowed and stumbled like a ship lost at sea. Her eyelids fluttered and she clutched her stomach.

Draco was immediately upon her, holding her up, kissing her forehead, asking her if she was okay, if she needed anything, did she want to lie down?

"No, no I'm fine Draco," Luna said. "I just need some fresh air. I'm taking a walk-" and before he could say anything she pushed out of his grasp and gazed steadily into his eyes "without you."

~*~

Luna walked the halls alone. Her feet were bare and the cold marble massaged her soles. She tried not to think of Draco's angry face waiting for her when she got back. She really didn't want to hurt him but her friends were right- she didn't belong to him alone. She belonged to herself just as much.

Hogwarts wasn't quite deserted. It was after hours but upperclassmen got curfew privilege – 1 hour later than everyone else. Still, it was late and most people were either making out in corners or studying.

Luna stepped onto a long staircase and leaned over the railing as it turned and changed directions. That was possibly her most favorite part of Hogwarts. It was a joyride every time you took a step. She closed her eyes and let her hair fly up a little at the sudden momentum then opened her eyes as the stairs settle again.

She let out a little "eep" as she saw Theodore standing at the top of the stairs looking more hollowed than ever.

"Theo," she breathed. "What are you doing here?"

"Luna," Theodore took a step towards her. "I haven't seen you in… ages," he reached out and caressed her face lightly. He took in her skin, her hair and her eyes. He smiled for the first time in months.

"I've missed you."

~*~

Draco was frantic. Why hadn't he just followed her straight away? Why did he just stand there like a fool for a whole two minutes? Stupid git.

He cursed himself as he turned yet another corner. If only he had a map that told him where exactly everyone was-

"Malfoy!"

He turned around in annoyance. It was Harry coming right towards him. A pile of books tucked under his arm.

"I'm not in the mood right now Potter."

"I was going to say," Harry caught up with him. "Where's your pet- I mean wife," he gave him a slightly menacing glower behind his carbon-rimmed glasses.

"Luna is taking a walk and I am going to fetch her- she needs to take some supplements for her pregnancy." Draco snapped, and then he huffed as he realized how matronly he sounded.

Harry chuckled.

"You sound like such a good husband Malfoy."

"I am."

"Really?"

The two of them stood there for a moment just glaring at each other. Then Draco snapped out of it. He just remembered. Well as long as he was here he might as well…

"Hey Potter," he adjusted his feet. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

"What?"

"You uh, hear anything about them Death Eaters?" he bit his lip (a habit he had begun to pick up from Luna) trying to make this sound as jerk-ish as possible.

"I hear they've really got it in for you." He pleaded over and over in his head that Potter would be smart enough to become suspicious.

Harry squinted.

"If you think that you're-"

Suddenly the two men silenced as they heard a high scream coming from the east stairwell.

"Luna!" they both called out and charged off towards the sound of her voice.

They came to a staircase and saw Theodore sitting at the top, his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking. At the bottom of the stairs was Luna all sprawled out in wrong angles.

"Oh my god! LUNA!" Draco did a mad dash towards his wife practically flying down the stairs. He lifted her head and shook her gently.

"Luna, LunaBird, are you all right? Shit!" She wasn't responding.

"Any blood?" Harry asked tensely from the top of the stairs.

Draco shook his head after inspecting her everywhere.

"No," he said. "But I'm taking her to the Hospital Wing." He gathered her up in his arms and kissed her gently. "Don't worry," he whispered. Then Draco made his way up the steps and stopped at Theodore. He wasn't responding to Harry's prods.

Draco didn't even look at him. Just stood next to him and said, "You disgust me," And walked by. He gave Harry a, _take care of this bastard,_ look and then left.

Harry nodded and bent down to touch Theodore's shoulder.

"Hey," he said. "What the hell happened?"

"I didn't mean to…" Theodore let out a strangled cry. He clawed at his hair. "It wasn't supposed to happen like that- the stairs- she fell- I didn't mean to… my god I love her- so much- too much- help me… someone help me."

"Don't worry don't worry," Harry felt frazzled he didn't even know this guy. He put to hands firmly on Theodore's shoulders.

"Let's get you some chocolate."

~*~

Luna had been refusing to talk to anyone for days now. When she first awoke in the hospital wing she had asked about her baby. Then when she found that it was nice and safe she went so sleep and didn't let anyone disturb her. Draco had tried to stay by her side but eventually was pulled off of her by Snape who sent him to his classes.

Tons of nasty rumors had been flying all around. Draco and the others had been told to ignore them but it was so damn hard.

Some thought Draco beat her.

Some thought she had just been klutzy and fell.

Some thought a group of angry girls had pushed her down the stairs.

Some thought Peeves was in the mix.

Some thought Voldemort had come and tried to kill her. (This was obviously the stupidest one)

But only two people knew the truth: Luna and Theodore.

Harry had brought him down to the kitchens and got him some hot chocolate. The two just sat there. Theodore didn't say anything. Harry walked him to his dormitory and then left without a sentence. It was odd but for some reason Harry felt like he had helped Theodore in some way. Though he hadn't learned anything about what had happened that night.

The first time he saw Draco he reached out to ask but the blonde boy shunned him. He too had gone into seclusion. He almost even quit the quidditch team.

Hermione had told him not to worry. He would come around. They would both come around. Healing took time and Harry of all people should know that.

So life went on as usual and everyone went to classes. Rumors were spread, relationships began and ended, crises were averted and sleep was deprived.

One night Harry was called to Dumbledore's office.

"Harry," he rasped from his desk. "I have some very urgent news for you."

"Yes Headmaster?" Harry said wondering what it could be.

Dumbledore opened up his pensive and stirred his wand in it languidly.

"I know you know that Professor Trelawny has told the future before…" Dumbledore trailed off and Harry nodded in understanding. She had made another prophecy. He took a deep breath- he was ready to remember.

Dumbledore fished out a long silvery memory to the top of the pensive and the two men submerged their faces in the bowl.

_Professor Trelawny was sitting at a table. Next to her were Professor McGonnagal and Hagrid. It appeared to be a faculty meeting of some sort. The teachers were discussing something about curfew times when sudden Trelawny acquired a far off distant look in her eyes that was murky yet intense at the same time. _

"_Sybil?" Professor McGonnagal asked as she noticed the look. Then Professor Trelawny opened her mouth and spoke in an occult voice._

"_The Dark Lord is plotting …._

…………… _use the child……_

_history shall repeat itself_

_an old servant will fall_

_and a new one will rise and….._

……_The Dark Lord………once again!" _

Harry was jerked out of the memory with a violent pull. He landed back in the office with Dumbledore standing by his side looking off into the distance.

"Sir," he gasped. "That memory seems odd…. I couldn't understand some of what she said I'm sorry-"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes Harry," he said. "I know. That memory has been tampered with. For some reason we can't hear the entire prophecy. Luckily we can understand enough to decipher what the basic message is- that is, if we listen close enough."

"And what is that exactly sir….?" Harry stood in silence. He was nervous. What did it all mean?

"Obviously," he continued as Dumbledore made no move to expand on his theory. "The prophecy is about Lord Voldemort. Something about a child… and history repeating itself- is that about me sir?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm not sure Harry." He looked almost panic-stricken. "It is such a vague prophecy and the memory is already missing things- it has holes. It could be about any child; any person."

"What do you want me to do about it sir?" Harry was nervous. This was too confusing, even for his standards.

Dumbledore frowned.

"I don't know yet. Why don't you go down to dinner you must be hungry."

Harry nodded and turned to leave. As soon as he was at the door Dumbledore called him back.

"And Harry," he said as he admired Fawkes. "Keep an eye on the Malfoys will you?"

~*~

Rawly Tower – sometime around midnight

"You disgust me."

Theodore flinched even though he hadn't been hurt in any way. It was an almost immediate reaction now- flinching every time his "Master" spoke.

"I apologize my lord-"

"Crying over a _girl? _Acting so rash because of some _girl_? And _Malfoy's girl_ no less!" Voldemort hissed his words reverberating against the cold walls of the library.

For a moment it seemed as if he was going to kill his protégé but then he grew soft and smiled. It made Theodore even more upset to see him "smile" instead of frown or even smirk. This was unsettling.

"If you want her so much young Theodore," Voldemort stroked Nagini's head. "You can have her. You just have to remove the obstacle; her husband."

"Yes my lord," Theodore muttered out. But inwardly he was seething. No more of this. He would take orders from his monster no longer. He loved Luna and if he had to die to protect her and her child then so be it. Now it was off to find Draco and tell him everything.

~*~

**Author's note: Oh I wish you all nothing but love :) **

**Love**

**Snow**

**PS: If you ever feel the need to message me please do! I LOVE getting messages haha **

**And the POLL is still up! It'll be fun! I'll pick the top two and do them just for you guys 3  
**


	17. Neville is Perfect

**Author's note: Long time no see guys! Well I am on Turkey Break so I can get this chapter and at least one more up! Hopefully two! Maybe even three! Ahahaaahaha…. Okay maybe like one more? Yeah. Well we'll see. My head is going crazy. Is anyone else's head going crazy?!**

Love you all! Thank you so much for being so lovely and patient! 3

SONG: The Reason by Hoobastank (yeah it's so cheesy and yeah I love it and you know you love it too)

~*~

I'm sorry that I hurt you

It' something I must live with every day

and all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

~*~

Hogwarts, Late November

Luna: Five months pregnant

Draco tapped his quill on the side of his ink jar. He kept looking up at Luna who was sitting across the table from him. They were in study hall, but he couldn't focus on his work. Finally he took a small piece of scrap parchment and scribbled a note.

Why don't you talk to me an more?

He slid it over to her. Luna looked at it, looked at him and scribbled something back.

I do.

Draco almost screamed in outrage. Furiously he scribbled a note back almost tearing the parchment.

No you don't. Ever since the incident you don't talk about anything anymore. Only about school or your father or Crumple Horned Snorkacks!

Draco seethed quietly. He couldn't believe he had to send his wife notes in study hall in order to get anything out of her. He missed knowing everything about her. He nearly pulled his hair out as Luna rolled her eyes very uncharacteristically and stuffed the parchment into her bag. Discussion over; how quickly he always forgot about her "moods". It seemed that random PMS-ing came hand in hand with being pregnant.

Draco breathed in and out coolly. He always tried to remind himself that in the end it would all be worth it when he had a happy blond baby smiling up at him… oh god it better be blond.

What was that fool Nott doing anyway? Was he stalking Luna? Was he so madly in love with her that he – or was it Voldemort's doing?

Draco slammed his notebook shut with a loud thwack. Several people looked over to see what happened but Luna didn't. She kept her gaze on her charms book.

This is shit; Draco seethed and gathered his books. He checked out of study hall early claiming he was feeling ill. Honestly. He was too young for this.

In huff Draco made his way to the nearest bathroom and splashed water onto his face. Indeed as he looked up at himself in the mirror hedid look older. In fact, he hated to admit it but, he looked like a young version of his father.

"Fuck." he murmured and ran a hand through his hair. He had to do something; and soon. Or else… or else something bad was going to happen. He didn't know how he knew he just did.

"Language, Draco."

Draco turned around sharply, wand out, to see Theodore standing at the entrance of the laboratory.

"Piss off Nott. I don't want you anywhere near me or Luna- especially Luna-"

"Hush, Draco, please," Theodore didn't have his wand out. He looked pasty and sad. His voice was strained and his cheekbones protruded from his face in a skeletal fashion. "I just want to talk."

"Is that what you told Luna?" Draco growled. "You just wanted to talk to her? And then did you attack her?!"

"Is that what she told you…?" Theodore whispered. At that moment he looked so fragile Draco had to summon ever ounce of hatred from his soul so as not to run and embrace his once companion.

"No," he said. "She doesn't speak anymore Nott. She communicates- she tells me all about what test she has on Tuesday and how her father is trying to grow a new breed of Venus fly traps mixed with mandrake roots but she doesn't really say anything anymore. You –you ruined her NOTT!"

Draco was shaking with anger and he so wished Theodore would just whip out his wand or curse him or say something crude. It would make being upset so much easier. But Theodore didn't do any of that. He just stood there looking defeated. Then his eyes came alive and danced with purpose.

"I can't explain just how sorry I am Draco. But I have something more important to tell you- something that you must know."

"WHAT?!" Draco screamed. His voice almost cracked as he just realized how close Theodore had gotten to him.

"It's not safe here," Theodore looked Draco directly in the eyes. "You and Luna have to get out and get somewhere safe. My Master- (Draco flinched) – is planning on using your baby to grow a warrior of some sort. He keeps referring to it as a "Pure Death Eater". He's so excited Draco…. It's insane. And he's going to stop at nothing to get that child and maybe even get Luna if he has to. I don't know the logistics. The only one who knows everything besides My Master himself would be Nagini."

Draco's mind blanked. He blinked. Wait, Luna, in danger, his baby, Pure Death Eater, what?! It was all too much. He might've fainted except that Malfoy's don't faint.

"You have to get out. And I have to go," Theodore touchd Draco's shoulder and looked at him one last time; "Godspeed."

"G-godspeed?!" Draco called after Theodore as he rushed out of the bathroom. "Who says that anymore, eh, Nott?! NOTT?! THEODORE?!" But it was too late. Theodore was gone and Draco knew what he had to do.

~*~

They didn't have a lot of time for planning. Draco made his way to Luna as quickly as he could, told her everything he knew and before dinner was over the couple had all of the belongings they needed packed and they were up in Dumbledore's office explaining to him that they needed to perform the Fidelius Charm at once. They hadn't finished schooling but took their work with them including lesson plans written out in great detail by their teachers who apparently wrote out all of their lessons well before they actually taught them.

Draco knew exactly where they would be living. Dumbledore gave them his blessing and told them the last thing they needed to do to erase themselves from the map: a Secret-Keeper.

Luna twisted a piece of hair and bit her lip.

"I feel like I'm cutting of my hair," she sighed and looked outside the castle window at the dark trees shaking in the night wind. You could hear the howl of the air from inside and Luna shivered. Draco immediately reached out and surrounded her with his arms but she didn't melt into him as she used to. Instead she still stood there like she had been before he was holding her.

"Don't worry love," Draco kissed her ear. "We'll be out of here by dawn. Who are we choosing to be our Secret-Keeper? I was actually thinking of Dumbledore-"

"Neville Longbottom." Luna said as if she hadn't even heard Draco. "He's perfect." She looked up at him, her round blue eyes astounding in the lamplight. "Neville is perfect."

And so it was Neville who was the only person in the world who knew that Luna and Draco were traveling by way of a series of floo networks, a subway and lastly a ferry to Spiral Cast, the very village by the sea where Draco proposed to Luna. Neville was the only one that they were living in a small shanty buried in the bottom of a cliff away from everything. On November 29th, Luna and Draco Malfoy left Hogwarts. Xenophillius Lovegood stopped receiving letters from his daughter. Narcissa Malfoy's weekly basket of soap, a letter and something sweet for the couple went untouched. No one at school saw them and after a week and a half all major talk of them stopped. They were gone.

~*~

As soon as they got into the house and Draco shut the door behind them Luna relaxed and seemed to shed off weeks of frost. She smiled at him and spun around in the small drafty hut. It was a small room that shared a sitting room and kitchen and bathroom. There was a small loft that was just big enough for a bed and a cradle. It was perfect for two people and perhaps a third.

"I love it," Luna laughed as she turned on the wood stove and the house immediately filled with warmth. "I love you," she turned back and gave Draco a full kiss on the mouth. Daringly she even nipped a bit at his bottom lip. She hugged him and sighed.

"Finally," she breathed and inhaled the scent of Draco. "I feel safe."

Draco couldn't help but laugh. "I love you too!" he said. He would've spun her around had she not been pregnant. Luna giggled and punched him playfully.

"I know," she said slightly uncharacteristically. But then again, she had been so moody lately, Draco was happy for any type of emotion from her.

"Now," he said, pushing her away gently and briefly brushing his lips against her swollen belly. Then he took a camera out of his cloak and smiled. "Picture?"

~*~

This is for their own good, I'm helping them, this is good, this is good, this is good…

Theodore repeated those lines in his head like a mantra. He couldn't bare to know that his love was leaving Hogwarts for good. But he also couldn't bare to not watch her and her husband leave the grounds out of his dormitory window.

"Good bye Luna," he murmured. And at that exact moment his mark burned.

~*~

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah it's short but it's important! I hope you all liked it, more to come of course. Hopefully this week! Because once again- I am on vacation! WHOOHOO!

Okay poll is still up, I hope everyone is having a great thanksgiving break too!

Love you!

Snow

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah it's short but it's important! I hope you all liked it, more to come of course. Hopefully this week! Because once again- I am on vacation! WHOOHOO! **

**Okay poll is still up, I hope everyone is having a great thanksgiving break too! **

**Love you!**

**Snow**


	18. In Which Things Suck

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Happy Holidays everyone!!!!! WOW it's been a while… but yeah I have so much, I apologize, but thanks to all of you guys – SO LOYAL! – who are still reading this! And I still get people adding this to their favorites or alerts or whatever every now and then. It's actually pretty awesome. So yeah I'm actually still trying to figure out how this is going to end. I mean the ending I had was pretty open ended. Aso- the poll is still up and I'm still waiting on 100 reviews! But yeah I hope everyone is having a great life! =]**

PS: I have been so lazy with the plot so this chapter is mostly about people OTHER than Luna and Draco! Huzzah! And YES. Ron IS on his man period here! :D

SONG: A Bird's Song by Ingrid Michaelson (She's AMAZING and this song is SO Theo… hehe please check the whole version out! 3)

~*~

I'm sorry I can't steal you

I'm sorry I can't stay

So I'll put band-aids on your knees

And watch you fly away

I'm sending you away tonight

I'll put you on a bird's strong wing

I'm saving you the best way I know how

I hope again one day to hear you sing

~*~

Late December 

Luna: Six Months Pregnant

"Oh DRACO!"

Draco flew down the stairs of the loft and was with Luna in less than a second. He had a serious case of bed head and had a panicked look in his eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" He yelled, first looking out the windows and then scanning the room and lastly coming to look at his wife standing in the middle of the room, her long hair just gracing the top of her baby bump, a smile of her face.

"What?!" He finally said, gesticulating wildly.

Luna giggled.

"The baby kicked."

Draco's mood went from a drastic panic, to annoyance, to glee and then confusion in three quick heartbeats.

"That's great love," he said. "But… that's nothing new."

"Actually…" Luna's eyes shifted around the now well-furnished shack and unconsciously rubbed her stomach. "He hasn't been kicking for a while… that was the first time in a few weeks."

Draco paused. "Okay…Well then." He blinked. "I guess there's not much we can do about that now…"

Luna smiled.

"I know," she said. "I just thought you might want to know. Go back to sleep you look terrible."

Draco huffed and kissed her lightly before climbing wearily back up into the loft. It was true he hadn't been getting enough sleep. Too much anxiety. But other than that the couple's life had been relatively quiet. Besides being totally isolated, Luna and Draco were keeping up with their studies and keeping each other company. They took turns playing the wireless* for the baby even though they disagreed on music.

Luna had been teaching herself how to knit the muggle way. Many a time had she made herself scarves and other clothes but never had she actually hand made something. She can had lots of time on her hands and so she had been reading an awful lot. Thanks to that, Luna was now convinced that the only way the baby would feel her love was if she hand-knit all of it's sweaters and socks and blankets and mittens and hats and scarves and everything else possible.

Still, when she wasn't busying herself with her first blanket or studying or talking with Draco, Luna couldn't help feeling lonely. She never realized how much she depended on having other people around her for her to care about until she couldn't talk to them at all.

Sighing, Luna lifted a white curtain away from one of the five windows in the house and peered out onto the sea.

I was a child and she was a child, In this kingdom by the sea;

But we loved with a love that was more than love-

~*~

Hogwarts

"You're crazy Hermione," Ron rolled his eyes and ripped off a piece of biscuit with his teeth. "Just crazy!" he repeated. "You're crazy-" he took a bite, "Shv's crurrayh, ri'gh 'arry?!"

Harry wiped his face with his hand and took a deep breath.

"Hermione is not crazy Ron, she's never been crazy, she's the smartest witch in the whole bugging world and she's right." He took a swig of butterbeer and embraced the warm sensation. He needed that. Harry turned and looked at his best friend in the eyes.

"You're right. Luna and Draco are gone and we shouldn't be talking about them because obviously they don't want to be found and really shouldn't be if Hermione is right, which she is."

Ron continued to chew and then washed the dry mass down with butterbeer.

"That's bloody twisted that's what that is."

Hermione nodded quietly.

"I just can't believe this is happening. I never thought… the Fidelius charm. Gosh. I wonder who's the- no. NO. We shouldn't be thinking about this. We can't be. It's wrong and it's possibly endangering-"

"Bloody hell Hermione the whole fucking world is thinking about it. A death eater- have we forgotten he is a death eater?"

"Ron, your voice-" Hermione tried to interject but Ron's voice kept rising.

"-goes missing with his crazy pregnant fiancé in the middle of the school year and they think that it could just slip under the radar?! SERIOUSLY?! I mean- bloody HELL."

Ron slammed his glass down on the table and the remainder of his beer sloshed over the side. Everyone In the common room looked over to them and there was a hush.

Ron looked around, turned a little red and refused to look at his girlfriend who looked as if she was about to weep.

"Blood hell," he mumbled again under his breath and grabbed his backpack. "I'll see you sods around." Then he turned to the common room and shouted, "What are all you goddamn wankers looking at eh?! Don't you have essays to write?!" And he stormed off.

For a moment everything was silent but soon the usual hum of life was back and the table was ignored again.

Harry sighed.

"Where's Ginny?" He asked.

"Shouldn't you know? She was all over you this morning at breakfast," Hermione said rather uncharacteristically.

Harry flushed and frowned.

"She wasn't all over me. We were arguing."

"Arguing my arse," Hermione scoffed and then immediately wanted to take her words back. "Sorry," she said apologetically. "I just- "

"Yeah, I know," Harry said. "It's okay."

It was true though, that Ginny and Harry had been "arguing" more than often now that the Malfoy's were gone. It was as if they didn't know what to do with themselves now that Luna was gone.

At first it was just quick little jibes at the dinner table but it soon turned into long heated rants and discussions about everything and anything.

To an untrained eye it would appear as though they hated each other but secretly… secretly you could tell that they looked forward to annoying each other and actually went out of their way to start something. In any other circumstances it would've been adorable had both parts known that they wanted each other- but it turned out they had no idea. Both parties were in extreme denial. And that annoyed the hell out of everyone around them.

"I just hope that they're safe," Harry said and finished off his butterbeer.

"Both of them?" Hermione looked at him. She knew he was chivalrous but Draco was... Draco.

"Both of them," Harry said. "If he's not safe then she's not safe. And I need her to be safe."

Hermione nodded in understanding and began to scratch out a rough draft of a potions essay for Tuesday.

Inwardly she wished the same thing.

~*~

"I know you know where they are."

Theodore frowned at the red head blocking his way in the forgotten corridor. How she had found him was anybody's guess.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about Ginerva-"

"Ginny," she cut in with a piercing stare.

"-Ginerva I really must get going and I'm sure you have some work to attend to as well."

Ginny's eyes narrowed into two dark slants. She did not like this wizard. Slowly, she made her way towards Theodore, her heels echoing the hall. Her right hand gripped her wand menacingly but calmly at her side. She looked like a fire goddess in the torchlight. Still, Theodore didn't show fear. He knew she didn't have the guts to cast a truly harmful spell on him.

"Nott," she said a word as she took a step. "If you know why they left and it has anything to do with whoever you're working for and if they are in danger and if you have anything to do with it-" by now she was right in his face. He could feel her wand poking into his stomach.

"I might have to hurt you." And she was serious. "Luna is my best friend and you fucked her life up."

"Please Ginerva let's not get upset here-"

"Ginny." She jabbed him hard.

"Feisty," Theodore smirked up to the ceiling. Bad idea.

"Conjunctivitus!" shrieked Ginny. Unfortunately Theodore had silently cast a delayed confringo curse causing Ginny's wand to explode and her to be blasted away a good few feet. She hit the wall and fell in a heap.

"Ow…" she moaned. "Dammit Nott…" Ginny's eyes began to go cloudy. Her entire head throbbed and an intense heat was pooling on her back.

Vaguely she could see a dark figure stooping over her, picking her up, and carrying gently off somewhere.

~*~

"Ron…. Ron, get up-"

Hermione shook her boyfriend gently and then roughly as she snorted and rolled over, tugging the covers over his red mop of hair.

She sighed. This was useless. Taking a deep breath, Hermione inwardly apologized to a snoozing Seamus a few beds over.

"Ron GINNY'S in the HOSPITAL WING!"

Ron bolted upright instantly and almost fell off the bed.

"Bloody fucking hell Hermione what the – "

"Shut up shut up Ron let's GO!" interrupting him she used all of her petite might and pulled him out of his bed, night clothes and all and dragged Ron down to the hospital wing ignoring everything. This was ridiculous.

…

Harry was already there. Ginny was lying in the farthest hospital bed from the entrance for her privacy. Madam Pomfrey had said that she'd never had to cure an accident like Ginny's. She suffered a concussion and some minor burns. Also, she'd need a new wand.

As soon as Ron saw his baby sister like that he snapped for real.

"Oh hell no- that bastard- who did this to you Ginny-?!"

"Not so loud Ron," Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder. "She has a concussion."

"Actually Madam Pomfrey fixed that first," Harry murmured. He had stood up from sitting on the bed next to Ginny as soon as he had seen Ron and Hermione coming. "She should be fine. But she still needs her rest."

"Oh god I'm fine," Ginny rasped from her bed. She was hoarse and weak but she still had a temper. "It was an accident and –"

"Who. Was. It?" Ron towered over her and placed both hands on the headboard above her head. The two siblings glowered at each other for a minute.

"It's none of your concern." Ginny spat at him. "This is between me and him."

"Him?" Ron was up and in flames. "Him? It was a him?! I bet it was a slytherin!"

"Please Ron, you're embarrassing yourself," Hermione said. His head snapped to look at her and then he left in a huff, knocking over a pitcher on his way out.

"And so the storm has passed," Harry joked.

Then Dean Thomas entered, a little shaken by seeing the state in which Ron was.

Harry inhaled a deep breath.

"Are you still dating him?" he asked Ginny. She sighed as they both watched Dean make his way over to her bed.

"We sort of broke up… I mean, it's not official but… I've been ignoring him for a while so…"

"So that's how the infamous Gryffindor Nymphette breaks up with her victims, eh?" Harry said half jokingly half bitterly.

Before Ginny or Hermione could respond Dean was there taking Harry's former seat and Ginny's hand in his.

"We'll leave you two alone," Hermione trailed off and somehow pulled Harry out of the hospital, his eyes on Dean and Ginny and her smiling and his hand caressing her cheek.

…

Harry was pissed and Hermione could tell.

"This sucks," he said lowly as the two walked aimlessly through the halls and narrowly hopped onto a staircase just as it flew away.

"I know," Hermione agreed.

"No I mean, this really sucks," Harry said. "Not only is everyone's life on the line but Luna and Draco are gone, Nott is on the loose and god knows what the hell he's up to, Voldemort is untouchable, and you know what? I loved Luna. And I thought I was over her and maybe… and I don't know. I guess there's always someone else. Someone better. Someone faster. It's like I'm stuck in a vortex in which things suck and it keeps pulling me back down into it right as I think I'm out. Godammit."

The two just stood there on the stairs for a while until it decided to move again and Peeves came and tried to dump a whole basket of raw eggs on their heads.

~*~

Rawly Tower, later that night

Theodore cursed and threw a rather large History of Magic book across his small stone room. Angrily the little mistake kept running over and over again in his head.

Flashback

Theodore tapped the stones in the wall with his wand nonchalantly as he walked down the deserted corridor. He was on his way to the room of requirement. Since Draco was gone, Theodore had been given his task of repairing the cabinet and letting the Death Eaters in. He was wary and on edge because he didn't know what would happen or what he as supposed to do after he let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts. He didn't even know when. But he knew he had to work on the plan or else he would surely be killed. And he couldn't die yet… not yet.

"Nott."

Theodore looked up to see Ginny Weasley in all her glory standing in front of the exact place where the door to the room of requirement appeared. Whether she knew it or not, Theodore didn't know but he was instantly on alert. If she knew what he was doing it could be bad.

"Ginerva darling, what might you be doing here in this ungodly-"

"It's Ginny to you." she had some fire in her she did. "I know you know where they are."

That sure threw him for a loop.

Somehow she ended up in a beautifully broken heap on the floor. Theodore had picked her up and delivered her to the hospital wing without anyone noticing. Then he returned to the room of requirement and tinkered with the cabinet. He'd deal with Ginny later.

End

He hadn't even cast a simple memory charm on her. What an idiot. He'd fix this before anyone found out.

~*~

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay well this is longer than the last chapter so I hope it's good with all of you. Happy holidays guys :D

And remember to do the POLL! Thanks to EVERYONE! 3

Love,

Snow


End file.
